


Bond of the Spirits

by don_bski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Harmonian, Harmony - Freeform, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/don_bski/pseuds/don_bski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="image">
  <p><br/>The principle characters endured a lot of pain and hardship throughout the HP novels. In this story, good things begin to happen. This story is set following the battle of Hogwarts and focuses mainly on Harry and Hermione. Though inconsistent with the epilogue of book seven, this story is at least a bit more plausible given JRK's comments about Harry and Hermione. It's a simple fun story that considers other magical possibilities and draws on the commitment these two characters have to each other in the novels.<br/><br/>Story: Complete<br/>Rating: T+ or PG-13; sexual implications. No violence or strong language.<br/>Pairing: Harry/Hermione<br/>Other Characters: Ron, Ginny, George, Katie, Luna, Neville, Angelina, McGonagall, Arthur, Molly </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Again

For Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all that had happened during the last year seemed like a blurred frightful nightmare. From fleeing the Burrow, being on the run hunting Horcruxes, and fighting in the battle of Hogwarts, it all had exacted a great toll on each of them. They were physically and emotionally exhausted. With healing charm help from Madam Pomfrey, and after some much needed sleep, they departed Hogwarts and apparated to the Burrow.

The days that followed were particularly sad and depressing owning to the funerals for Fred and the other fallen Order members. Slowly, they began adjusting to a life that no longer included the constant threat of danger. There were still nights of restless sleep and the occasional bristled feelings over seemingly little things during the day. The sorrow and grief they were feeling resulted in little desire for romantic closeness. Though unspoken between Ron and Hermione, and between Harry and Ginny, it was clear that each couple would be just good friends for a while.

Ron and Ginny resumed life at the Burrow in stride despite the very vocal discussions that occurred most days between the Weasley family members. They were adjusting to a family that no longer included Fred. Relatives and friends frequently stopped by in an effort to help the family mend. Harry and Hermione, having not lived for long periods with the Weasleys, and certainly not under these conditions, were having a tougher time. They too were trying to deal with feelings of loss and remorse. But there was little opportunity for real personal reflection. Weasley kin, friends, and even friends of friends wanted to hear the account first hand. With all the commotion, and the combined dominance of Molly and Auntie Muriel, the Burrow was somewhat overwhelming for Harry and Hermione. Ron sensed this in his best friends and did what he could to mediate. But those who visited the Burrow wanted to be around the ones who had put an end to the Dark Lord and ushered in a new beginning for the magical world.

One morning, Harry awoke early from a bad dream. A dim morning light shone in through the window of Ron's room. Taking care to be quiet, he pulled on some clothes and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Hermione, who normally was an early riser, was about to go outside. Asking Harry to join her on a morning walk, they followed a path that led up a small hill into the sparse woods behind the Burrow. During their walk, Hermione mentioned the need to travel to Australia and locate her parents. She wanted to restore their memories and somehow apologize for what she had done to them. She thought certain they would be angry with her. Harry offered to accompany her to Australia and help explain to her parents the real dangers that had forced Hermione to make such a difficult decision.

At first, Hermione was not entirely sure of his suggestion. He reminded her, in no uncertain terms, that she had stood by him for many long and difficult years. A trip to Australia was nothing compared to the risks and sacrifices she had made on his behalf. He wanted to stand by her too and help in any way that he could. In the end, she accepted the offer of help from her best friend.

This plan did not initially set too well with Ron and Ginny. In particular, Ron thought that he should accompany them. Eventually, after some long talks, the two couples agreed to some time apart.

* * *

Travel to Australia via the magical travel network had been quick and easy for Harry and Hermione. After a few days of searching through the Sydney public records, they found the address where her parents now lived. They apparated to a small house located in a quiet suburb. The harder part was getting Wendell and Monica Wilkins to allow these two strangers into their home. Wendell and Monica felt certain that Hermione was mistaken in spite of her earnest claim of being a family member. Hermione was persistent and told them things only a family member would know.

"You are both dentists and enjoy camping and the theater. Monica, your favorite color is periwinkle. Wendell, your favorite author is Arthur Conan Doyle. You both like spearmint toothpaste." With a pleading expression she said, "Please, may we come inside and explain?"

The expressions of Wendell and Monica softened at the mention of spearmint toothpaste. "Very well," said Wendell. "This seems very important to you. Please come in."

With great restraint to reach out and hug them, Hermione suppressed her shock of joy at these words. As they stepped into the living room, she readied herself to act quickly. Once they were no longer in public view, and her parents stood before her, she quickly brought out her wand and pointed it at her parents.

She traced an oval in front of their faces. " _Resuscitet Conscientia!_ " (Resurrect the consciousness). The expressions of Wendell and Monica went blank and then their eyes slowly closed. Hermione touched her wand to each of their foreheads. " _Memento Filia!_ " (Remember your daughter). Then pointing her wand directly at them, she twisted her wrist slowly. " _Excitaret!_ " (Awake).

She glanced at Harry and then anxiously watched her parents while the charms did their work. After a very long moment, the enchantment lifted, and the eyes of her mother and father opened. They rocked slightly and gazed around the room with bewildered expressions.

Looking at Hermione, her mother said, "Hermione?"

Her father said, "Hermione, what has happened?"

Hermione rushed forward and hugged each of them sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

Holding Hermione in a comforting embrace, her mother rubbed Hermione's back. "There there my dear one. What has made you so upset? It's okay, everything will be all right. Sit down and tell us about it."

It took a long while for Hermione to calm down. She said, "Dad, please sit next to me too." After a moment, with her mother and father seated on each side, and holding their hands, she glanced at each of them through teary eyes. "Mum, Dad, I have a lot to tell you."

Over the next several hours, Hermione and Harry explained all that had happened during the past year. Harry let Hermione do most of the talking. Her parents sat with half open mouths and frightful expressions through some of what they said. Dan and Emma felt troubled when Hermione told them how she had taken away their memories of her. But they understood why and let her know that they still loved her very much. Her mother said they were both more proud of her than words could say. This caused another round of tears from Hermione.

Harry felt grateful to be present for the Granger family reunion. Observing from a more objective position, and hearing the comments of her parents, Harry noticed something interesting. From the perspective of Dan and Emma Granger, it was as if they had just woken from a nap. They had little sense of lost time or separation from Hermione. Once he told Hermione this, she felt a great sense of relief and was more self-forgiving of what she had done.

Harry and Hermione spent the next few weeks helping the Grangers plan a return trip to England and their former lives. The four of them also went sightseeing and enjoyed each other's company. The genuine care that Harry and Hermione showed each other did not escape the notice of Dan and Emma. When they chanced to mention it, both Harry and Hermione said their friendship was very much like that of a brother and sister. They, and Ron, had watched out for each other since first year and saved each other's life more than once.

One day toward the end of their stay in Australia, the four of them went to the beach for the day. In the afternoon, Harry and Hermione decided to go for a walk. They leisurely strolled along the water's edge, the wavelets gently washing up over their feet. Now, away from the crowds, and the many beach balls flying about, it was easier to have a conversation.

"Hermione, we'll be going back in a few days. Have you thought about where you will live?"

"I want to be close to my parents. Going to school at Hogwarts, we missed a lot of time as a family. Maybe I'll move in with them. I'm not too sure how well that might work given all my self-sufficiency this last year. But I want to be close enough to be a part of their lives. So I won't be going back to live at the Burrow. What about you Harry?"

"More recently, I've started to feel like I'm imposing on the Weasleys. I know they will deny that. But sometimes conversations end rather abruptly when I enter the room. Despite the hardships of living in that tent last year, I feel like I want that kind of independence. Even though the tent was small, I felt comfortable."

"I love the Weasleys very much," said Hermione. "But I feel like I have to live up to their expectations. I've enjoyed just being myself these last few weeks."

"It's been a relaxing and enjoyable time for me too. I'm so glad I came along to help you. I'd have missed you."

"I'd have missed you too Harry. And especially how we sometimes know what each other is thinking or feeling."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, we know when to leave each other alone too."

"So true," smiled Hermione. "But that doesn't happen much anymore."

After a short pause he said, "Hermione, I've been wondering ... what do you think about finding a place together?"

She stopped walking and looked at him. "Do you mean you and me? As in, we'd be living together?"

"Yeah, in separate rooms of course. We've been living together ... as friends, at the Burrow or in a tent for a long time. We get along well, support each other, and give each other a trusted opinion when needed. I'd ... I'd miss that and ... you not being there each day."

"I've thought about how different the days would be too. I like being around you, it just feels natural and comfortable. I know we say it a lot to people but ... you really do feel like family to me."

Harry said, "So ... do you want to give it a try for a while?"

After a short pause, "Yes Harry, I do." Then her eyebrows narrowed. "What about Ron and Ginny? Would you invite them to live with us too?"

"No, I don't think so. Their always welcome to visit anytime of course. You're best friends with Ginny and I'm best mates with Ron. But I'd like a bit of space to sort out my relationship with Ginny. What do you think?"

"I agree. It is after all why we took some time apart. But they aren't going to take this news very well, particularly Mrs. Weasley."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, maybe your mum and dad can suggest ways to handle that." Hermione smiled.

Feeling better about their futures, they turned and started walking back.

* * *

Upon their return to England, and with some help from the magical realtors, Harry and Hermione found a modest two bedroom flat a few blocks distance from where Dan and Emma would be living. Hermione was adamant about helping with the rent for the flat. The discussion almost escalated into an argument. She didn't feel right about Harry having to pay for everything and she didn't like being on the receiving end of charity. Harry told her that he had enough money to cover expenses for years and that it wasn't a problem. He felt very uncomfortable taking money from her parents since she didn't have a job.

A satisfactory agreement was finally reached. Once Hermione had a good job, Harry would let her help with the finances, but not until then. Hermione reluctantly agreed but only on the condition that she would keep a ledger and pay him back for her part of the expenses one day. After shaking hands on it, they each took separate rooms and settled in.

The weeks that followed turned out to be harder than either of them had expected. They spent a large amount of time setting up the flat. They got furniture, connected the fireplace to the floo network, and got a muggle telephone so they could talk with Hermione's parents. Dan and Emma also needed their help settling back into a normal life in England. In spite of all these activities, there was time to reflect on the events of the past year. The enormity of it continued to haunt. Images of the battle and of the people they had seen injured or killed, occasionally troubled their dreams. There were feelings of despair and blame for not acting quickly enough. It was at these times that having each other near to talk greatly helped the healing of their spirits.

One particular evening proved to be a turning point. Ron stopped by the flat to hang out for a while and update them on the Weasley family activities. They were talking about Hogwarts and Ron mentioned the rebuilding effort that was underway.

"I've been to Hogwarts a few times to see how the rebuilding is getting on. There are a lot of volunteers helping. Many of them are from the D.A. or those who stayed to fight that night. But most are just ordinary witches and wizards wanting to help in some way. No schedules, they just show up whenever they want. Most help once or twice a week for part of the day."

With an apprehensive look on his face, Ron looked at Harry. "Have you ever thought about ... maybe doing something like that?"

"No, I don't want all the attention and publicity. You know that Ron. I've never wanted to be a celebrity."

"Yeah, I know. But it's not really like that with the people who are there." He chuckled. "McGonagall cast some really good spells to keep the press away.

But yeah, folks want to hear our story. I've spoken to some, just told them general things, nothing specific. They respect and understand when I say I can't give more details. Mostly, they just want to tell me their stories. And not just to me, but to each other too. On the days that I've gone, I've hardly worked at all. I mostly just walk around and listen to people."

With a more somber expression he said, "People have told me pretty much the same story. Mostly about when they or their families were in trouble or threatened. About how they kept faith that you'd do what needed to be done to bring it to an end.

Now, I think people want the same thing we do, mend our world and trust again. It's like what professor Binns said in class once, about during the dark ages when people suspected of magic were persecuted by muggles. Magical people would come together in hiding to console and give each other encouragement. Good magical people are trusting and supportive with each other."

Hermione stared at Ron with her mouth partly open. Then she said, "Ron, you rarely seemed to be paying attention in that class. I don't remember professor Binns saying anything like that."

"Well, I've never been good with dates and numbers. I think he said that second year; you had just been petrified. Reckon I was worried about you and what was happening."

In a meek voice she said, "Oh Ron, after all these years, your understanding and perceptions of the magical world still amazes me. You're the one who's kept us centered in the magical world. Please forgive your two muggle raised friends for being short sighted."

"Thanks Hermione. People understand that we have a lot to sort out and mend too. Things like your parents. No one outside of my immediate family, knows what you did. But in the magical world, that kind of self-sacrifice is very moving and meaningful. It shows that in your heart, you really care for them."

Hermione got up, went over to Ron and gave him a hug. "Thank you Ron."

Harry said, "Yeah, thanks. I need to rethink some of my priorities. But I just don't know what I'd say to people."

Ron smiled. "Not much saying is needed. Just accept it when they say thank you and listen to their stories."

At other times, more often than not, Ron was the one who cheered them up and made them all laugh. For their parts, both Harry and Hermione reached out to Ron. They knew it was toughest for him being away from them. Ron was respecting Hermione's desire to be just good friends. But he sensed they were drifting apart romantically. In its place, he realized the special bond of friendship and love that the three of them shared. They were honest with each other and deeply trusted one another. Each had performed a crucial part in keeping the trio together through thick and a lot of thin. They each thought their success against the Dark Lord was due to this unity.

Hermione told Harry and Ron that it was important for them to finish their educations. She felt uneasy about being a year behind and was anxious to resume her NEWT studies. Harry and Ron were much less enthusiastic about completing their studies but knew it was important for their future careers.

The three of them however, had little desire to return to Hogwarts as regular students. The year away hunting Horcruxes had matured them in many ways. As Hermione put it, daily life at Hogwarts would seem, well, a bit juvenile. They would miss seeing friends on a daily basis but still wanted to have regular associations with them. Hermione reminded Harry and Ron about the extra lessons she had arranged in third year. She felt confident that something could be worked out for them. They wrote a letter and sent it by owl to headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts.

A prompt response from McGonagall requested that the three of them come to her office and talk about continuing their studies. A few days later, they traveled to Hogwarts and made their way to her office. As they reached the top of the circular staircase, the door swung open, and they entered.

McGonagall stood and moved from behind the claw-footed desk. "It's good to see each of you again. I trust things are going well."

"Yes professor," said Harry. "Hogwarts is really starting to look proper again."

McGonagall beamed. "I'm very pleased. With so many helping, the school will be ready for start of term on September first."

"That's wonderful news professor," said Hermione. "We're looking forward to completing our studies."

"Well, that's what we're here to discuss. Please be seated."

Three chairs magically appeared in front of the claw-footed desk.

Once they were all seated McGonagall said, "Due to the unfavorable and extenuating circumstances during the past term, the professors and I are in agreement to make evening classes available to students who were unable to complete their seventh year studies. For a select group of these students, which includes you three, whose service to the school has been exemplary, an open campus arrangement will be available. These students will not be required to live in the school dormitories. They could choose to come and go freely as their class schedule dictates. Special travel arrangements will be set up as needed."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled broadly. "That's great professor," said Harry. "Thank you."

"Just remember, assignments must be completed and turned in on time to receive credit."

"Professor," said Hermione, "Are the book lists for our classes available?"

McGonagall smiled broadly at Hermione. "Yes, I have them here for each of you. They are based on your currently declared career plans. Confidentially, you three should know that the Ministry will offer each of you additional career opportunities. I can't say any more about it at this time. Kingsley will meet with you when the arrangements are completed. The books on your list that are marked with a star are common to these opportunities. I suggest you obtain them first."

"Thank you," said Ron. "This is very generous of you and the professors."

"I extend my sincerest thanks to each of you. You've given so much to the school since your arrival seven years ago. Hogwarts will be forever grateful."

"Hear hear!" said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiling at them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione beamed happily at each other.

"If there are no further questions, I suggest you have a look at the castle for a while."

Ron said, "Thanks professor. I'll show 'em around."

They said their goodbyes to McGonagall and went down the spiral staircase. Hermione wanted to see the library. When they arrived, she saw that it was in complete disorder with books on the floor everywhere. Saying she'd catch up with them later, Hermione joined the group that was working there.

At the entrance to the Great Hall, Ron met up with some of the people he'd met on a previous visit. He left with them to help Neville in the greenhouses.

After a brief look at the partially restored Great Hall, Harry walked out onto the grounds and headed toward the quidditch pitch. There, he joined some other Hogwarts quidditch players, led by Ginny, who were working on the pitch restoration.

It was nightfall before any of them returned home.


	2. Resolutions

About a week later, Ginny floo'd to the flat for a visit with Hermione. Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic, had asked Harry to come and see him. Harry had left promptly for the Ministry of Magic earlier in the day. Ginny stepped out of the living room fireplace in a flash of green light. After greeting Hermione, they both went into the kitchen and Hermione put the kettle on for tea.

"So are you the chief cook?" said Ginny with a smile.

"We've been sharing the cooking duties since we don't always take meals together. To be honest, Harry is as good at cooking the muggle way as I am using magic. Remember, he told us that he had to help his Aunt Petunia with the cooking whenever he stayed at the Dursley's house."

"So give me the grand tour of your flat."

Hermione smiled. Acting like an exaggerated and animated real estate agent, she spread her arms. "This is the kitchen." Walking a few steps and making a dramatic sweeping wave of her hand, "This is the very spacious living room because it still lacks adequate furniture."

Ginny giggled. Hermione took her by the hand and led her across the room. "Please, step into the hallway." A few steps further in, Hermione stopped at the first open bedroom door. "This is Harry's room."

Ginny peered into the room. "Just a bed and nightstand?"

Hermione smiled, "Harry is still in 'tent mode'. He's working on that."

Beckoning Ginny further down the hall Hermione said, "This is my room."

She looked in and saw a partially assembled bookcase and several stacks of books on the floor. Other shelves lined the walls with more books and magical pictures of her parents and friends. The room had curtains on the window and was bright and cheerful.

"And finally ..." Hermione pointed with both hands as if introducing a performer. "This is the bathroom." In an analytical voice she said, "There were some problems with this room initially. So I wrote up a schedule and list of rules." She opened the medicine cabinet. "See, here they are right here." With satisfaction she said, "No further problems."

The teakettle began to whistle and Hermione hurried off. Ginny snickered to herself and made her way back to the kitchen.

Hermione poured the tea and motioned for Ginny to sit down. As she watched Ginny sip her tea she asked, "So Ginny, how are you doing?"

"I have been doing a lot of thinking lately trying to sort things out. Hogwarts will be open again this fall for classes as usual. Mum and Dad want me to go and complete my seventh year studies."

"I've said the same to both Harry and Ron."

"And I've been thinking about Harry and me and if ... if I need to fit him into my plans. I've been wondering ... can you tell me ... is he happy with the way things are now?"

She took a sip of tea. "He's comfortable with the current arrangement. We talk most evenings about the activities of the day. He gets a lot of satisfaction out of working behind the scenes at the Ministry with Kingsley and the Auror department. Right now, I think Harry just wants to settle into a normal quiet life that's not filled with death threats. He wants some solitude away from publicity and notoriety for a while."

Ginny nodded. "How does Harry feel about me?"

"I think it best you ask him that question. How do you feel about Harry?"

"The more I've thought about it, the less sure I am that Harry and I are ready for each other. I care very much about Harry, and you. I've watched the two of you, even when he was with me, right after the war. I see something in your friendship with each other. You're like two birds in flight, free to go in any direction, and yet able to fly in formation without even thinking about it. That's something that hasn't happened yet between Harry and me. On one hand, I want Harry and me to be together. And on the other hand, I feel like I'm a bit of a wedge keeping the two of you apart."

"Ginny, it was thoughts of you that kept Harry focused on our mission last year. You made a big difference to our success even though you weren't physically with us. We all gave Harry strength to walk into the forest that night. You were his last thoughts. We all were the reason for his choice to come back out again. Please, never think that you didn't matter to us, then or now."

"Thanks Hermione, you really are my best friend." Feeling misty eyed, she blinked away a tear.

Ginny said, "Recently, I've met some people while working on the pitch at Hogwarts. Don't say anything to Harry or Ron about this but ... there are some quidditch opportunities that might open up for me. They could lead to a professional career."

Hermione nodded. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks. I want to see if I've got what it takes. It will consume almost all of my time if it happens. That wouldn't be fair to a boyfriend who is looking to settle down. I especially don't want to hurt Harry. I care about him and our close friendship. I want that friendship to continue."

After a short pause, she looked at Hermione. "Can you tell me how you feel about Ron?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I care very much for Ron. There's a depth of friendship between us that is hard to describe. I know that friendship will never be broken. We argue because we're both stubborn and opinionated. That was one of the strengths we both brought to our trio over the years. It provided critical perspectives and insights that helped us quickly develop action plans for the situations we found ourselves in. But for a relationship that might eventually lead to a marriage, I feel that Ron and I don't have the right foundation yet. We haven't talked about it, but I think Ron knows that too. Right now, we're not what we need to be for that kind of a relationship."

"Hermione, I really value our friendship. When you're with Ron, I know you'll be there, you know, just to talk. I've worried that it might end if you and Ron break up."

"Ginny, whatever happens with Ron and me, it will not affect my relationship with you or your family. Both Harry and I are indebted to you and your family for so much. You gave us a safe place to hide, a family to belong to, and good people we can trust. I'm comfortable talking to you about anything. You feel like a sister to me. We might not see each other as often but you're still my best girlfriend and I want to keep it that way. We must stay in touch."

"We will," said Ginny. "You feel like a sister to me too."

They both squeezed each other's hand across the table.

* * *

There was a whoosh and Harry stepped from the green flames of the floo. He saw Hermione and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, each holding a cup of tea, and smiling at him. After a wary glance and tinge of apprehension, he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Harry. Ginny and I have been catching up."

"Hi Hermione. Hi Ginny."

Hermione said, "So how did your trip to the Ministry go?"

"Really well. I met with Kingsley and..." Riiinnnngggg!!! Ginny jumped in surprise. Hermione got up and went to answer the muggle telephone.

Ginny said with a shocked expression, "It would take some time for me to get used to one of those." Then she smiled. "But Dad would love it."

"Hello... Hi Mum, how are you? ... What's that? ... Yes? ... Yes? ... Calm down Mum... Okay... Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes... Okay... Bye."

As Hermione moved to take her coat off the hook she said, "Sorry Ginny. Will you give me a few minutes to clear some things up for my mum? She needs some help with a Ministry form. I won't be too long. See you two in a bit."

"That's fine, I'll wait." said Ginny as the door closed behind Hermione. Ginny turned to look at Harry.

"Her parents are working their way through loads of Ministry regulations. They're trying to get their fireplace connected to the floo network. There's a lot of extra security to deal with."

Ginny just nodded. After a pause and feeling a bit unsure of himself he said, "Can I warm your tea?"

"Yes please, thanks."

He warmed her tea, poured a cup for himself, and then sat down at the table next to Ginny.

She said, "I was hoping I'd see you today. There's something I want to show you. It came by owl yesterday." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"You got your Hogwarts letter. Are you going to complete your seventh year?"

"Yes, Mum and Dad say it's really important for me to finish properly. What about you?"

"I'm still sorting it out. I definitely want to complete my seventh year."

She pulled a badge out of her Hogwarts envelope and handed it to him.

"Wow! You're captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. That's fantastic. Congratulations!" He excitedly put his arm around her and gave her a hug. That caused some other feelings to resurface that he had not expected. As he slowly released her, their eyes met and he saw that she had felt something too.

In a soft voice she said, "I think there are some things we should talk about."

After a short pause, Harry nodded.

"I think my seventh year is going to be a very busy one. Besides all of my studies, I've got this new responsibility." She took the badge back from Harry and put it into the envelope. "But there are other reasons why I have to go back. Last year was such a bad time to be at Hogwarts. I became very close friends with Neville, Luna, and a few other people. We worked very hard together to resist the horrible treatment of students. I think I know a little of what Azkaban must be like. While you were away this last month, I've had time to remember and think about my relationships with those people. It has helped me understand the kind of friendship you share with Hermione and Ron. These friends need me now and I need them, at least for a while. We need to help each other put last year behind us and move on."

With a knowing expression he said, "It's something very hard to describe isn't it? A deep familiarity and connection, a bond."

"Yes." said Ginny. "The sort of feeling ... like ... these people are part of me."

He smiled warmly and nodded his understanding.

"I've also reflected on our relationship. I think that sometimes I can be over dominating." She smiled. "I get that from Mum." With a caring expression she said, "I think I might be trying to force more between us than there really is right now."

He saw that her eyes were starting to tear up.

"I think that a romantic choice must be freely made by both individuals. And if that means we're to be just good friends ..." Ginny was unsuccessful in holding back her tears, "I ... will accept that."

Harry had become misty eyed also. He took her hand and lovingly held it. After a moment he said, "I haven't been fair to you. I've been very wrapped up in myself lately. There are still some things that seem incomplete about who I am. I'm thankful for the time apart you've given me to start sorting it out. It was hard to do when we were together. Your attractiveness tends to boggle my perceptions and thinking."

She smiled through teary eyes. "Thanks."

"Maybe it was infatuation with you or just my poor relationship skills with girls. I can be really thick headed at times as you well know."

He took her chin with his hand and gently guided her eyes to his. "But you helped me get through some of the darkest times of my life. Please, don't ever forget, I am forever grateful to you. I don't ever want to lose our friendship. You are part of my family."

Ginny turned and put her arms around him. "Oh Harry, thank you. You will always be my dear friend." Harry wrapped his arm around her. They put their heads on each other in an embrace of truest friendship. They held each other in a short moment of silent comfort and then separated.

After another moment he said, "So tell me your plans for the Gryffindor quidditch team."

He listened to her describe with enthusiasm her early planning. He didn't speak much, it was her team now and he would give her his thoughts only if she asked. She had some good ideas and he felt certain the team was in very good hands with her as captain. He made an offer to help her anytime, she need only ask. But knowing her as he did, he was certain she had a very clear idea of what she was going to do.

As they talked, they recalled memories of pranks and practical jokes the team members had played on each other. This caused fits of giggles and laughs between them. During the laughter following a particularly funny story, involving Fred and George, Hermione returned.

"You two are getting on well. What have I missed?"

Still giggling, Ginny said, "Oh ... Harry and I have just broken up."

"Erm..." The look on Hermione's face was priceless and it made both Harry and Ginny break into laughter again.

After a moment Ginny said, "Well, I need to get back to the Burrow. I have a lot of planning to do."

Ginny and Harry stood and they gave each other a firm hug. "Thanks Harry." she said with a sigh.

"Mhmm... thank you too." He held her at arm's length. "I really want to see your quidditch games. Let me know when."

"I will," said Ginny with a warm smile.

She turned to Hermione who still had the remains of a bewildered look on her face. Hugging her, Ginny whispered in her ear, "Talk with me later. There's more I want to tell you."

Hermione whispered back with a smile, "Most certainly."

Ginny walked to the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder. She smiled and happily waved goodbye to both of them. Then, tossing the powder into the fireplace, she stepped into the green flames that erupted saying " _The Burrow!_ " and disappeared from sight.

Harry put one hand on his side and took a sip of his tea. He looked at Hermione with a self-satisfied expression on his face. Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave him a half smile, her expression saying, 'you-think-your-so-good'. They both snickered.


	3. Plans and Options

Later that day, her feet up on the sofa, Hermione was reading a book. Harry came in and sat down in the chair across from her. She looked up from the book. "Finish telling me about your meeting with Kingsley."

"Let me call Ron and have him come over first. He should hear it too." Harry got up and moved to the fireplace. A few minutes later, there was a flash of green light and Ron appeared.

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione." Ron waved his hand as he stepped forward and the soot on his clothes drifted back into the fireplace.

"Hi Ron," said Hermione. He sat down on the sofa next to her.

Ron looked at Harry. "So what's up?"

"I had a really good talk with Kingsley today. ..."

* * *

"Hello Harry. Please come in and have a seat. How are you doing?"

"Very well Minister."

"Please Harry, call me Kingsley. I thought you'd like to know, Aurors have apprehended five individuals who were part of a snatcher cell. Thank you for providing the information that led to their capture."

"We overheard them talking when we were being taken to Malfoy Manor. Are snatchers still rounding up people?"

"There have been a few attempts. The Auror Department's highest priority is to apprehend these individuals. Some cells are actively trying to recruit new members. Their tactic is to spread false information about the Ministry in an effort to cause fear, mistrust, and division. Vigilance and prompt reporting of suspicious activity will bring the remaining dark force members to justice."

"Seems like you're making good progress; we've read about it in the Prophet."

"Thank you. Now if I may, I'd like to ask you a few questions. In accordance with your earlier expressed wishes, I have kept silent about you and your activities over the past year. Only general statements have been made to the press stating your well-being and desire for privacy. Is this still your desire?"

"Yes. I've had some limited discussion with Ron and Hermione. Perhaps at a future date, a single publication interview would be possible. The content of the story would need to be agreed upon by Ron, Hermione, and myself prior to publication."

"Excellent Harry. That is very much in line with my thinking. Do you have any thoughts about that future date?"

"No, not really."

"The reason I ask, there is planning underway for a ceremony to be held at Hogwarts sometime in late August. The purpose is to rededicate the school and to commemorate those who were involved in its defense. There will be a Daily Prophet story related to the ceremony and it would be a good time to have something of your story also. If published together, there would be diversion that is favorable to your desires. What do you think?"

"That seems okay to me but let me discuss it with Ron and Hermione."

"Very good. I would appreciate knowing your decision in the next few days."

"We will ... Kingsley."

"Now with respect to the rededication ceremony, and the available space at Hogwarts, only those who were directly involved in the battle, and their immediate families, will be invited to attend. There will be a single reputable reporter, accompanied by a photographer, from the Daily Prophet present. You, Ron, Hermione, and others, identified by headmistress McGonagall, will be formally invited to attend. No one will have to speak unless they so desire. Your attendance would most appreciated by our wizarding world."

"That seems agreeable to me. I'll check with Ron and Hermione on that too."

"Thank you. Now I also want to mention that planning is underway regarding careers in the Ministry of Magic for you, Ron, and Hermione. Please share what I am about to say with them. Many of the Ministry departments desire each of you in their ranks. These departments are drafting career proposals. The proposals will be sent to each of you by owl within the next few weeks. You could then meet with the department heads of your choosing to learn more about the careers that are of interest. ..."

* * *

"... So Kingsley really wants to help us get things sorted out."

"That's great." said Hermione. "Did he mention anything about school or job requirements?"

"He said the Ministry is short-handed right now and special arrangements for necessary course work will be made available depending on the career choice. Existing knowledge and skills will be taken into consideration."

Ron said, "Wow, we get to pick the job we want?"

Hermione said, "At least from the choices they give us. What if we don't want what they offer?"

"Any other career still has the normal school requirements and application process. But Kingsley said that we'd likely be very happy with the offers."

"My dad mentioned there are available positions in his department too. I've been thinking about that. Or maybe work with George at the joke shop."

"We each got a job pitch from Kingsley too. He said that after recent events, an Auror career is also an available choice."

"Blimey," said Ron. "Really?"

"Well, I for one do not want to be an Auror," said Hermione.

"Speaking for myself, I told Kingsley that I'm not interested in being an Auror right now. I said that after this last year, something with much less hand-to-hand combat is more what I'm thinking."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I had a similar conversation with Mum and Dad. They said they'd support me in whatever career decision I make but hope it will be a less dangerous one."

Harry said, "So what do you think about an interview and publication? I'm inclined to do it so we can get it over with."

Hermione said, "What Kingsley suggests would minimize us being in a direct spotlight."

Ron said, "Publish in the Quibbler like you did in fifth year?"

She said, "To get the best diversionary advantage, it should be in the same publication as the other stories. That means it would need to be in the Daily Prophet since it's the official Ministry newspaper."

Ron said, "The person doing the interview should do all three of us together. That will make the story consistent and we can help each other stay clear of questions about the prophecy and horcruxes."

Hermione said, "We would still need to be careful about what we say. The interviewer could talk to others any they could publish without our consent."

Harry said, "Okay. What about the rededication ceremony at Hogwarts?"

Ron said, "I think we should do it. After working on the Hogwarts rebuilding effort, it will help give people final closure."

"I think so too Harry. Not attending would make it appear that we don't care about Hogwarts or what happened there."

"Great. I'll send Kingsley an owl tomorrow. Either of you fancy a butterbeer?"

Ron and Hermione both nodded. Harry got up and went to the kitchen. He returned and handed a glass to each of them. Then he sat down again in the chair. There was a quiet minute where they all were just thinking. Ron was intently studying the butterbeer foam in his glass. He looked up.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron."

"I want to talk to you ... about us."

"Do you mean us as in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Harry stood. "I think I'll check on something in my room."

"It's okay with me mate if you stay. This won't be a shouting match. Besides, since the Forest of Dean, I'm comfortable with you knowing my feelings."

"That was quite the reunion we had in the tent that night," smiled Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry and his eyes spoke differently. _"No, the image we saw from the locket."_

Harry sat down again and began to study the foam in his glass of butterbeer.

"Hermione, we've had the romance part of our relationship on hold for a while now and it has given me time to sort it out. I think our arguments are because I'm being overly defensive of my opinions. Growing up the youngest brother in the family tended to put me on the receiving end of practical jokes, embarrassing situations, and a lot of hand-me-downs. These things never seemed to bother Ginny. I reckon it's because she's more self-assured than I am.

What I'm trying to say is, I need more time to become the right person for you. I want to stop the romance part of our relationship and give both of us time to see and date other people. That way, we'll find out if we're really meant for each other. If we're destined to be married some day, I want it to be freely chosen and based on a more peaceful foundation."

In a soft voice she said, "Ron, that's beautiful. But to be fair, our arguments are not all your fault. I've been bossy and opinionated with you too."

With a smile and questioning tone of voice he said, "Really? Since when?"

They all broke into laughter.

"Seriously Ron," she said in a contrite voice, "You know I'm an over achiever. I'm still trying to find the right balance. I understand now how that must have made you feel. I'm very sorry about that, please forgive me. I'm okay with doing what you suggest for us. I know we will be dearest friends and I want that to continue no matter what. I really, really mean that."

"Me too Hermione."

Ron looked at Harry and then back to Hermione. With a sincere expression he said, "You're both my best friends and I know each of you really well. ... I think you and Harry should spend some time together too. But I don't need to hear all the details about that." The three of them smiled.

Hermione turned to Ron with teary eyes. She gave him a long strong hug. "Thank you Ron."

"Thank you Hermione."

She kissed him on the cheek and then looked into his eyes. "Like brother and sister for now?"

"Yes, and so much more."

After a long pause Harry said, "What say we go get something to eat?"

"That sounds good to me, said Ron. "Is there an Italian place nearby?"

She grinned. "Yes, this is an almost completely muggle neighborhood. There are a couple of Italian places just a few blocks walk from here."

"Great," said Harry. "Let's go."

The remainder of their evening included talking, eating, and laughter. They felt a satisfying enjoyment being in each other's company. The genuine trust, joy, and understanding between them seemed boundless.


	4. More than Friends

For much of the week, Harry and Hermione were both very busy and saw each other only briefly in the early mornings and late evenings.

With Hermione's help, Dan and Emma completed the many Ministry forms to request connection of their fireplace to the floo network. With the forms submitted and approved by the Floo Network Authority, Dan and Emma began attending the Ministry required floo network training program. The training program included the history of floo powder, floo network etiquette, and motion sickness abatement techniques. Hermione spent each day with her parents, taking them into the Ministry, and helping them locate officials in the unconventional and bewildering organization.

This morning, Hermione had the day to herself and planned to visit Ginny at the Burrow. Harry had gotten up early and was eating a quick breakfast. His day would be filled by trips to Hogwarts, the Ministry, and Diagon Alley. Hermione had just gotten out of bed and entered the kitchen wearing her pajamas and a bathrobe.

"Good morning," said Harry. "Are we still on for our evening out tonight?"

"Good morning. Yes. Am I still to dress formally?"

"Absolutely. I'm sure you've already seen what I will be wearing hanging in my room."

"And what do you have planned?"

He smiled. "It's still a surprise."

"Okay then," she said with a smile. "I'll be ready at five."

"Great. Okay, I gotta go. Have a nice time with Ginny and tell her I said hi. See you later." He walked to the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder, and tossed it into the opening.

Bye Harry." He waved and stepped into the green flames.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Harry returned to the flat and went straight to his room. He had just enough time to shower and get ready. He paused by the closed door of Hermione's room.

"You okay Hermione?"

"Yes I'm fine, just getting ready," was her reply from behind the door.

"Okay." Then he hurried into the bathroom.

A short while later in his room, he examined his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed and ready to go, tickets in his pocket. He had no memory of ever wearing a muggle suit and tie. His normally unruly hair was mostly in place and neatly combed. Just then, the telephone began to ring.

"Harry, will you get that," called Hermione from her room.

"Got it." He hurried to the kitchen and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

There was a pause. Then a women's voice from the phone said, "I'm sorry, I've dialed the wrong number."

"That's okay." Harry hung up the phone.

He stepped back into the living room. While adjusting his tie, he heard the door of Hermione's room open. A few seconds later, she slowly emerged from the hallway, took a step into the room, and then stood before him. His gaze became transfixed and his eyes lingered on her taking in all the wondrous details.

She wore a midnight blue evening dress that fit her perfectly in all the right places. It flared slightly and flowed gracefully to her ankles. An iridescent highlight accented each pleat of the skirt. An ivory colored loose knit shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair, elegant and silky looking, was done up in a flattering style. Her eyes sparkled and softly returned his gaze.

She smiled warmly, enjoying the effect she was having on him. After a long moment of silence she said, "You must like what you see."

"Oh yes, very elegant. You are beautiful."

She beamed. "Thanks. You look very handsome too."

He placed a hand over the wand in his coat pocket. A corsage containing a pink rose appeared in his other hand. He moved close and carefully slipped the corsage onto her wrist while enjoying the delicate scent of her perfume. Raising her wrist, she delighted in the fragrance of the rose.

She reached into her small handbag and withdrew a light red carnation. She slowly placed it into the top buttonhole of his coat. As she stepped back, their eyes briefly met.

He held out his hand toward her. "Ready to go Miss Granger?"

She smiled and placed her hand in his. "Why yes Mister Potter, I am."

The front door of the flat swung open by itself and he led her out onto the porch. The door swung closed and locked itself. Extended his arm, she wrapped her hand around it. He looked at her, and after she nodded back to him, they disapparated.

* * *

Hand in hand, they walked up to the maitre d' who said, "Name sir?"

"James Evans."

"Ah yes, table for two. Please follow me."

The maitre d' seated them in a quiet corner with a view of the city below. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." Then he turned and walked away.

She removed the shawl from her bare shoulders and carefully folded it next to her. When she looked up, his gaze was fixed on her with the same dream-like expression she had seen earlier.

She smiled sweetly. "Am I distracting you Mister Potter?"

He smiled. "Oh yes Miss Granger, you most certainly are. I wouldn't want it any other way."

She giggled. "Oh Harry, this is wonderful. I feel like a fairy tale princess."

He felt happiness at these words.

They enjoyed dinner and the company of each other. They talked about their day and laughed at the funny things that had occurred. There was a feeling of comfort between them and they hardly noticed or heard the people who were dining at the nearby tables.

The waiter had just taken their dessert order, crème brûlée with two spoons, when a middle-aged woman with a camera approached their table.

"You both look lovely. Picture to remember your evening?"

After a brief glance at each other, they nodded. Moving close to sit side-by-side, he put his arm around her. The photographer raised the camera to her eye. But after a quick look through the viewfinder, she lowered it.

"Just one moment, I need to use a different camera." From the bag hanging on her shoulder, she pulled out a small camera-like object.

"Okay, turn slightly to face each other. ... Yes, that's better. On the count of three, I'd like you to turn your heads and look at each other for a moment. Then, turn back and look at my camera. Ready? ... One ... two ... three."

They looked at each other. A soft smile and sparkling expression appeared on each of their faces.

"Look back at the camera now," she said softly. After another moment she said, "Got it. That will be great. I'll be back in just a minute."

Dessert arrived. Continuing to sit next to each other, they began to share it. The photographer returned and handed Harry an envelope. "Here you are. You two are a lovely couple. Have a wonderful evening." She smiled and walked away.

As Hermione watched with her head next to his, Harry opened the envelope and withdrew the photograph. A magical picture of them looking at each other and then out of the photograph, greeted their eyes.

Hermione let out a little gasp. "I thought it would be just a muggle photo. How did she know?"

"Well, your alluring appearance has made my brain a bit fuzzy. Maybe she saw wrackspurts 'round my ears."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "May...be."

Hermione took the photo and examined it. Harry looked at the envelope. On it was written, _The Magic Camera, photography for all occasions. Juliette Anderson_. Hermione handed the photo to Harry. He placed it back into the envelope and put it into his coat pocket.

It was after nightfall when they left the restaurant and began walking toward their destination a few blocks away. Arm in arm, they quietly chatted about the people they saw and the things they noticed. As they passed a street vendor, Harry bought a white daisy for her hair. The lights of the city around them danced and twinkled brightly.

Nearly a year earlier, Hermione had brought them here, narrowly escaping the death eaters that had invaded Bill and Fleur's wedding. It had marked the beginning of the darkest of times for them, living on the run in doubt and apprehension. Their belief, trust, and commitment in each other had been stressed to the absolute limit. The links between them had held, and grown even stronger. Their focused energy and efforts beyond themselves had made a difference in the world. But now, hand in hand, no thought of that fear and anxiety entered their minds. Each focused only on the present.

As they rounded a corner, the theater marquee came into view. _My Fair Lady._ She looked at him and softly squealed, excitedly squeezing his hand. The show was one of her favorites. He looked at her and felt a warm satisfaction at the excitement on her face. Entering the theater, his thoughtful care for her as they moved down the steep steps to their seats, warmed her heart. She felt special being with him. They held hands through much of the show.

* * *

After the show, they leisurely walked toward the secluded place where they could apparate back to their flat. They were quietly talking about the show, its actors, and the parts they liked best. They laughed and quoted lines to each other, Hermione's "enry iggings" done in a very good Cockney accent. She rolled her eyes when he said that seeing the show with her was "loverly".

It was cooler now and he had his arm around her shoulder holding her close as they walked. They noticed a few other couples ahead who were making their way in the same general direction. The couples occasionally stopped to admire things in the various shop windows. Harry and Hermione thought certain these were other magical couples, out for the evening, and trying not to call attention to themselves as they moved toward the apparition point.

* * *

With a subtle whoosh, they apparated about a block away from their flat and leisurely walked hand in hand. The moon was bright and the neighborhood was quiet. He desired to make their date last as long as possible. But all too soon, the walkway leading to the porch of the flat was under their feet.

He stopped at the door and turned to face her. She was somehow more lovely and beautiful than he'd noticed earlier. Her face was radiant, her eyes soft and inviting. He felt his heart begin to beat faster as he took hold of her hands.

"I had a very nice time with you tonight. I hardly noticed the time passing."

"I felt like I was floating on air and had a wonderful time too." Looking at him, she saw on his face the strength and honesty she'd seen many times before. His distinctive green eyes, so familiar and trusting. But ... her heart skipped a beat ... something new.

Their gaze locked on each other's eyes and revealed the desire each had for the other in their heart. Time slowed down. Placing his hands on her waist, he slowly moved close and gave her a delicate kiss on her lips lasting just a few seconds. It felt sweet and warm.

Separating, he opened his eyes to see her with eyes still closed enjoying the lingering sensation and tenderness. She opened her eyes and slowly placed her hands on each side of his neck. His arms slowly encircled her waist and gently drew her close. Heads tilting and eyes closing, their lips met again.

They each felt a tingling sensation and a delicate flutter of the heart. A flush of warmth enveloped each of them as they happily gave their affection to the other. A few unnoticed wisps of silvery vapor floated around their heads.

After a short while, their lips parted. She rested her chin on his shoulder. They held each other breathing deeply, enjoying the pleasant contentment and tranquility that now filled them.

She softly said, "I'm very happy right now."

"It feels so peaceful to hold you."

"Harry, I want our romance to move slowly. I want time to enjoy every single step of our journey together."

"I do too. This is wonderful and I don't want to miss any of it."

After another moment, they reluctantly pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. She moved close again and returned the short delicate kiss he had given her. Then a lock clicked, and the door of the flat swung open. She turned and entered followed by Harry.

Crossing the living room toward the hall, she paused and turned her head to look at him. "Good night Harry. See you in the morning."

"Good night Hermione, sleep well."

"I will Harry," she said with a smile.

He watched as she slowly moved into the hallway and then out of his view. A moment later, he heard the door of her bedroom door click shut.

In her room, she spun around in delight and fell back onto her bed savoring the feelings of her evening with Harry. It could not have been more perfect. She hastily took out her diary and began to write. The words flowed rapidly onto the page while her other hand held the daisy from her hair.

He remained in the living room for a moment, still looking at the place where he had last seen her. It was a delightful beginning. Their friendship and trust was intact, strong as ever. Now, there was a new dimension. A door to her heart was open and she was welcoming him in. He was doing the same for her. He withdrew the photo from his coat pocket and looked at it for a moment, lost in thought and wonder of what the future might bring.

The lock of the front door clicked behind him. He went to his room and slept very well.


	5. Family Connections

Midafternoon on Saturday found Harry and Hermione in the living room of the flat. Earlier in the day, they completed household chores, ran errands for Dan and Emma, and did some grocery shopping. They were now relaxing and quietly reading.

"Hey Harry, you there?" said Ron's voice from the fireplace.

He put the magazine he was reading on the tea table, got up from the chair, and went over to the fireplace. "Hi Ron. Yeah, I'm here."

"You remember that you and Hermione are coming over here tomorrow at five for your birthday dinner celebration?"

"Yeah, Hermione has reminded me about it too. Tell your mum not to make a fuss."

"Are you kidding me? You know my mum. You'd get a right large piece of her mind if she heard you say that."

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. We'll be there at five."

"Okay mate, see you tomorrow."

He went back to the sofa and sat down next to Hermione. Still reading her book, she turned and arched her legs over his lap. He put his hands on her knees and rested his chin on them. After a moment, she looked up from her book and saw a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about Harry?"

"I'd like to go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow and see my parents' cottage." He looked at her. "Will you go with me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you think we might be able to get inside and have a look around?"

"I doubt it. Since it's a memorial, the Ministry will have defensive charms on it to keep people out."

He nodded. "You're right, but I'd still like to try. Maybe my cloak can help."

She thought for a moment. "We should go there about nine in the morning. Most people out at that time will probably be by the church. Less eyes to see what we're up to."

"Okay, that sounds good. Thanks Hermione."

She returned to reading the book. He picked up the quidditch magazine from the table, pulled her legs against his chest, and began to read.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stood on the walkway in front of the Potter cottage quietly discussing how to get beyond the gated fence. The fence, and a wall, surrounded the cottage for as far as they could see. They saw a wooden trellis archway in the far back corner of the lot but it appeared choked and entangled by a large thorny plant.

Hermione tried a few different spells looking for any weakness in the defensives. After a moment, she looked at Harry and shook her head. They were about to walk around to the other side of the cottage when they heard a gruff voice from behind. "Can I elp yea folks?"

Harry and Hermione jumped in startled surprise. They quickly turned to face an elderly man who looked to be in his seventies.

The old man pointed. "This ears the Potter memorial. It's the same as the night it all appened. I'm Wilbur Wallenby, the caretaker o this place. Can I answer any questions?"

Feeling a bit unnerved, Harry said, "Umm ... I'd like to go inside and have a look around."

"There's no admittance inside. It has Ministry o Magic security protections to hide it from muggles and keep people out. Ow'd yea think arry would feel 'bout folks carrying things off?"

"He wouldn't like it at all," said Harry in a firm voice. "But I was close to the family."

"Yur ardly old nuff fur that. Lotsa folks come round here sayn things like that. I personally knew the Potters. Right neighborly they wer. Evn eld little arry when he waz just a beby."

Hermione said, "Baby Harry was taken from here by Hagrid on a motor bike that night."

"Lotsa folk know that too. I got ter be goin."

Harry stepped closer, shifted his position so the sunlight was brighter on his face, and removed his glasses. "Perhaps, if you take a closer look at me."

The caretaker scrutinized Harry's face. A moment later, the caretaker's eyes widen and then he smiled peacefully. "Yea ave yer mother's eyes. Sorry, I didn't recognize yea. Welcome back arry."

"That's okay. But ... I still want to look inside."

"Well, see ins it's you, I'll let yea in. Just don't tell anyone at the Ministry." Pointing to Hermione he said, "She goin in with yea?"

"Yes. She is a very good and trusted friend."

"Okay. Gimme a few minutes. Then come round the back by that arch over yonder.

"Thank you," said Harry as the caretaker shuffled off.

* * *

"Each of yea step through ere." Harry and Hermione now saw a tight twisty path through the thorn plant.

"The arch will make a magical imprint of yea. Exit back out through ere. Don't take nothin or the alarm will sound and Aurors will come. Be careful where yea walk in thar. Also, befer yea leave, come by me ouse across the street. I need te talk ter yea."

"Okay," said Harry. They carefully picked their way through the thorn plant and moved toward the back door of the cottage. The door creaked as Harry pushed it open and they stepped into the kitchen. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and they saw rubble lying on the floor. The calendar on the wall showed the month of October 1981.

Making their way through the kitchen, they stepped into the living room. The front door was cracked and looked to have been forcibly opened at one time. Most of the furniture was destroyed and lay in scattered pieces throughout the room.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she saw many books from the bookcase lying on the floor. There were burn marks on the walls, pictures hanging askew, and broken glass everywhere. They very slowly walked along a narrow path gazing in all directions. Crossing the room, they came to a staircase. After a brief glance at each other, they slowly ascended the creaking staircase to the second floor.

A badly damaged door, hanging askew by just one hinge, was on the left at the top of the stairs. They carefully slipped past it into the room.

On the far side of the room, they saw a crib broken in two. The middle of the mattress was lying on the floor. All manner of broken things were lying in pieces throughout the room. Light from the outside shown in through the partially demolished walls. Harry moved to the closet door and opened it.

" _Lumos!_ " His wand light fell on a toy box and he squatted down in front of it while Hermione watched over his shoulder. He opened the box and saw many baby play toys, some with winking eyes and laughing faces. Toward the back of the box was a small toy broom in a separate storage tray.

Harry thought for a moment. Then he said, "This must be the broom we saw in the torn picture, the one I found in Sirius's room at Grimmauld place."

"Yes Harry, I'm sure that's it."

With delight he said, "This is a present from Sirius."

After a moment, he closed the toy box lid and stood. They made their way back out of the room and moved toward the door at the other end of the hall.

They entered his parent's bedroom that was mostly intact. There were many toppled items on the tables and shelves. Other items had fallen to the floor and lie in broken pieces. He saw a small wooden box on a nightstand by the bed. The box was ornately carved with musical notes. He sat on the bed and she stood beside him. He glanced at Hermione and she nodded. He carefully lifted the hinged lid of the box and a woman's voice began to sing. It sounded like a sweet lullaby.

 _When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high,_  
_and don't be afraid of the dark,_

 _At the end of the storm, is a golden sky,_  
_and the sweet silver song of the lark._

 _Walk on through the wind, walk on through the rain,_  
_though your dreams be tossed and blown,_

 _Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart,_  
_and you'll never walk alone, you'll never walk alone. [1]_

She sat down on the bed and put her arm around him. He slipped his arm around her, still looking down at the music box. Quietly he said, "Thanks to you and Ron, I've never walked alone."

She lightly touched his chin and guided his gaze toward her. She looked into his eyes. "That's because we both care about you very much." She kissed him on the cheek.

He hugged her tightly. "I care about you and Ron more than I'll ever be able to say. You are my best and truest friends."

After a moment, he closed the lid of the box. Looking at the nightstand, he saw a narrow drawer. It would have gone unnoticed if he were not this close; there was no drawer pull. He took out his wand. " _Accio!_ " The drawer gently slid open revealing a locked leather bound book. The inscription _Diary of Lily Evans Potter_ was visible on the cover.

He carefully lifted it out and placed it next to the music box. " _Alohomora!_ " he said quietly. The diary remained locked.

"We'll have to sort that out later," said Hermione.

He moved to check the other nightstand but it did not have a drawer. They moved toward a dusty dresser set against the wall opposite the foot of the bed. It held many small objects on top of it. Above the dresser, a picture frame hung askew on the wall. He surveyed the many broken objects. There were small glass containers and figurines made of pottery.

"Harry, I can't straighten this picture frame. It seems to be stuck."

He looked up. "It's empty anyway. You don't need to bother."

"It just doesn't look right." She looked at him hopefully. "Will you please try?"

He smiled and she stepped back. Reaching up, he twisted the frame so that it hung properly. He looked at her. "It didn't seem stuck to me."

She gave a short gasp as a wide-eyed expression dawned on her face.

"Hello Harry," said a man's voice from behind him.

He quickly turned. Within the picture frame, he saw James and Lily standing with an arm around each other's waist. They were smiling at him.

"It's a magical portrait!" she exclaimed. "Like the ones in the headmaster's office."

The image of James nodded approvingly. "Albus helped us make it about six months after you were born."

Lily said, "We can answer your questions about our family or give you a trustful opinion."

James said, "The portrait frame will only activate with your touch Harry. Flesh memory, like a snitch. You'll find our three hand prints on the back."

Harry said, "Who was the voice singing in the music box?"

"That's my voice precious one," said Lily. "I sang it to help you go to sleep."

"There is so much I want to ask both of you."

"We're here for you anytime," said James.

"Thanks Mum, thanks Dad."

James and Lily nodded approvingly and then vanish from view.

He turned to see Hermione beaming at him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you!"

Smiling broadly, he hugged back and then gave her a big kiss. "Thanks for trying to straighten that picture frame."

She grinned. After enjoying their closeness for another moment he said, "I think it's time to go and see Mister Wallenby."

* * *

They walked up to the front door of Mister Wallenby's home and knocked.

"O so glad ye came by arry. Both of yea please come in. Ow bout a spot o tea?"

"Yes Mister Wallenby," said Harry, "we'd like that very much."

"You two sit down thar and make yur selves at home. Be back in a jiffy." He turned and shuffled off toward the kitchen.

They looked around the room from where they stood and whispered to each other. Cabinets and shelves around the room contained many dusty knick-knacks. There were a few magical photos on the walls. One photo had a picture of Wilbur and a woman. There was a small glass case with a few ribbons and trophies. A number of storage boxes were set between the furniture around the room. A well-worn chair faced across the room to a window that showed the Potter cottage. Harry and Hermione sat down in the love seat next to the chair.

Wilbur returned with a tray containing a teakettle and cups. He placed it on the low table in front of them.

"Elp yur selves." He sat down in his chair with a small grimace.

"Thank you Mister Wallenby," said Harry.

"Snuff formalities. You and yur lady friend there can call me Will."

"Thank you, Will," said Harry. "This is Hermione."

"Pleased to meet yea," said Will.

"A pleasure to meet you Will," said Hermione as she finished filling a cup and handed it to him. "Is that woman in the picture your wife?"

"Yea, Evelyn. She passed on about a year ago."

With a sorrowful expression she said, "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Married fifty-two years the missus and me ... we ad a appy life together."

They all took a sip of tea. "Owd you two get on over there?"

"Good," said Harry. "There are so many broken things. It's hard to imagine it was once my home."

"Aye, indeed," he said as he looked out the window.

"The missus and me would sometimes sit on the porch and watch folks comin and goin. Asked yer mum bout it once, just friendly conversation mind ya, but she didn't say much. Just that they were tryin to elp friends get through some ard times. Folks waz always welcome at that ouse. Yer parents waz kind and genrous."

Will took a sip of tea. "Then you came along and things waz different. Wern't as many folks comin round; cept of course when yea waz christened. Me and the missus war invited too; ad a great time that day. Saw one or two that we wurn't too sure bout, but folks seemed right nice.

After that, the missus would go over most days and help yur mum take care of yea. The missus liked to fuss over yea. We sat yea a few times when yer mum and dad had to go off somewherez. Made my missus appy. Me and the missus waz never able to ave kids of our own so I think you elped er in that way."

"Few weeks befer it all appened, Albus stopped by. We adn't seen im in ages. Use ter live the other side of town yea know."

A blank stare came to Will's face. "Tragic what appened to the Dumbledores. So tragic".

After a short pause he said, "Anyways, Albus said that y'all were in danger and asked if we would keep a look out. Said special charms ad bin put on yer ouse. I told em we'd always bin a lookin out for yea but that we'd be extra vigilant. He said to call im straight away if we saw anything. E gave us a specially charmed phoenix. ... That's it over yonder."

Will pointed to a figurine about four inches tall on the table under the window. It looked just like the phoenix statue that guarded the revolving staircase leading to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

"E told us ter just touch the wingtips an say is name."

"We'd bin anding out treats to the kids that evening. Wern't too many cuz folks were worried bout things. Waved to yer dad when the kids crossed over to yer ouse. Yur dad ad on a disguise and was trying ter play tricks on um. Mostly he just made um laugh.

Me an the missus ad turned in an just gone ter bed when it appened. There waz a flash of green light and a rumble. We ran ter the window and saw yer ouse just as it is now. Told the missus ter call Albus straight away. I ran out the door. But I couldn't get into the ouse; some magical shield all around the ouse waz there."

"Albus arrived a moment later. I'd always known him ter be a kind and jolly feller. I'd never seen em more angry and full of rage. Someone else dressed in black robes arrived a few seconds later. E waved is wand and then rushed through the shield into the ouse. Albus said fer me to keep watch from mih ouse; said there waz still danger. Then e started walking round the outside of the shield with is wand and hands raised mutterin spells; e seemed ter be lookin fur somethin."

"A short while later, agrid showed up on that motor bike. Albus and agrid both went into the ouse. Never did see that other feller again."

"We waz standin on the porch and after a long while, Albus came over ter us. He said your mum and dad were dead but you were okay. The missus cried. Albus said you waz bein taken to your kin folk because it wer the only way ter keep ye safe. Said e couldn't tell us where that waz. Gave us some things ter take care of. Told us not ter mention ter anyone about the things e gave us. Said ter just watch the ouse til the Ministry folks came. That waz the last we saw of Albus for a long while."

Harry's head was down and his eyes were closed. Hermione had her arm wrapped around him and her head was on his shoulder. She was holding his hand.

With some effort and a grimace, Will stood. "Be back in a bit." Taking the tea tray from the table, he shuffled back to the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione didn't speak. With a lot of sniffing and wiping of their eyes, they recomposed themselves. At the sound of a door opening, they looked up to see Will descend into what appeared to be the cellar. After a few minutes, Will shuffled up the stairs holding a medium size box under one arm. He closed the door, shuffled over to his chair, and placed the box on the table.

Will said to Harry, "I always oped that one day you'd come by. What's in the box is fer you ter take with ye. Is there anythin yer saw at the ouse you want? It's all yours now but ter take anythin out officially requires lots o Ministry approvals."

"Yes. There's an empty picture frame on the wall and a music box and diary on the nightstand in my parent's room. In the closet of my bedroom, there is a toy broom in the toy box. I'd like to take them with me if it's okay with you."

"I'll go an fetch em. You two just wait ere a bit." Will went to the door and stepped out.

Harry drew the box close and took off the lid. The box had an undetectable extension charm on it. Hermione put her head next to Harry's and looked into the box. He pulled out a small figurine of a phoenix that was the same as the one on Will's table.

"That must be the one that belonged to your parents."

He pulled out some frames containing magical pictures of the original order members. A group picture, like the one that Sirius had given him, was there.

He pulled out a large envelope bearing the words _Ministry of Magic; Personal Items of James and Lily Potter_. The signature of Albus Dumbledore was also present. He opened the envelope, withdrew two wands, and admired them. He would need Mr. Olivander's help to identify them. There was a pair of round frame glasses and a watch. He withdrew a smaller envelope and dropped its contents onto his hand. Two gold wedding rings still glowed. The diamond on the smaller one sparkled even in the subdued light of the room. Another small envelope contained a gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of a griffin. The two eyes of the griffin were set with garnets.

Also in the box was a folder that contained James and Lily's Hogwarts diplomas, Harry's birth and christening certificates, documents for the cottage, and other Ministry forms. Finally, there were two picture albums. One album had a picture of James and Lily on the cover; Lily was in a wedding dress. The cover of the other album had a picture of Sirius holding baby Harry.

Hermione had been sniffing and wiping her eyes frequently while he looked at these things. With a heavy sigh, he returned everything to the box. As he was finishing with the last items, the door opened and Will entered with another box and placed it on the table.

Hermione held opened her beaded bag and Harry placed both boxes into it.

"Will, I want to thank you very much for keeping these things safe for me all of these years. They mean more to me than you can imagine. I am indebted to you. If there is ever anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Ah, twern't nothin."

Harry and Hermione stood. Harry said, "We've taken enough of your time today. I'm sure we'll see you again."

Will said, "Sorry fer makin yur day so sad fer yea, thought yea'd want to know."

"You've made this the best day ever. I'm happy in ways I never knew. Thank you again." He extended his hand and shook Will's hand.

Hermione said in a sweet voice. "Thank you for the tea and everything Will. You are a kind and generous man."

Harry and Hermione stepped out the door. They stopped at the edge of the lane and exchanged a somber look at each other. Then, hand in hand, they turned and walked toward the church.

He conjured wild flowers of every color and she helped arrange them. They stood in silence with their arms around each other looking down at the flowers and the headstone. He quietly said, "Thanks Mum, thanks Dad, for all that you did. ... Thank you too Hermione." She squeezed him.

After another minute, he took her hand to leave the graveyard. They had only taken a few steps when he felt her hold him back. He looked at her and saw she was gazing at the ground beside them. He followed her line of sight to a simple grave marker engraved with the name _Evelyn Wallenby_. He took out his wand and caused a white rose to appear on the grave marker. After a moment of silence, they continued out of the graveyard.

They walked the lane out to the edge of the village. Finding a secluded area, they disapparated together.

[1] - Lyrics from "You'll Never Walk Alone", 1945 Rodgers and Hammerstein musical Carousel.


	6. Friends and Family

Returning from Godric's Hollow, Hermione followed Harry to his room where they carefully placed the two boxes from her beaded bag onto his desk.

Hermione said, "It was very dusty in the cottage. I'm going to get cleaned up and changed."

Harry nodded as she left the room.

He sat on his bed and began to look at the things they brought back at a more leisurely pace. The toy broom was only two feet long. He laid it on his bed and held a hand over it. " _Up!_ " The small broom slowly floated upward into his hand. He lightly willed it to move forward and it responded with a gentle tug. He smiled and placed the broom on the shelf over his bed.

He took hold of the picture frame. At his touch, the images of James and Lily appeared.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad."

The images of James and Lily glanced around. "Hi sweetheart," said Lily. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah, just trying to find the right place for you."

Using a sticking charm, he mounted the portrait on the wall where he could talk with them while lying on his bed.

"Mum, I brought back your diary. May I read it?"

"Yes dear. Just tap it with your wand and say my name."

"Thanks Mum."

Harry was lost in thought as he looked at the precious treasures of his past. After what seemed like only a minute, he heard a gentle knocking on the bedroom door. He turned to see Hermione shyly looking in at him with wet hair and wearing her bathrobe.

"Harry," she said softly, "I'm done using the bathroom. You should shower and get ready so we won't be late to the Weasleys."

Harry's faced became dream-like and he just smiled at her.

With a coy smile she said, "None of that yet, Mister Potter."

He made a pouting expression. She laughed and went to her bedroom.

The image of Lily smiled. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Hermione has been a close friend since our first year at Hogwarts." After a short pause, he smiled. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

* * *

Later, Hermione joined Harry in front of the fireplace. "Ready?"

"Ladies first."

Smiling broadly, she took a pinch of floo powder and threw it ahead of her into the fireplace. Green flames erupted. She stepped forward saying " _The Burrow!_ " and vanished from sight an instant later. He waited a moment and then did the same.

Harry stepped from the fireplace into the Weasley kitchen. "Harry dear, there you are." Molly pulled him into a strong hug. "So good to see you."

She pointed to the door that led into the living room. "The rest are in there. Best go straight away." He nodded and went through the door.

"Happy Birthday!"

Harry was first shocked and then smiled broadly. The room was filled with people who began to laugh, joke, and wish him well all at the same time. He saw Arthur tap an old radio with his wand and music began to play.

Arthur moved over to him. Enthusiastically shaking Harry's hand he said, "Happy Birthday Harry! We missed giving you a proper turning of age party last year. So we're doing it now."

"app ee Berth day arry!" said Fleur as she kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thank you Fleur." Bill clasped Harry's hand. "Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Thanks Bill. And a happy first anniversary to both of you."

Bill and Fleur smiled. Harry heard his name called and he turned to see Ginny smiling at him. She gave him a strong hug. "Happy birthday Harry." Then she tugged on the hand of someone near her. "Harry, do you remember Ben Bradley from the Ravenclaw quidditch team?"

"Yes." Harry looked at Ben. "You were a chaser that year. Good to see you."

"Hi Harry. Sorry we never got to play that game together. It was really unfair what they did to you."

"Harry," said Ginny excitedly, "Ben is on a pro quidditch team."

"Really? Wow, that's great. How long have you been pro?"

"I don't think of myself as pro yet," said Ben with a brief glance at Ginny. "I still have a lot to learn. Working my way up the ranks. I'm on the second reserve team of the Cannons."

Ginny said, "Ben got me into the stands to watch a tryout session. I picked up a few ideas for the Gryffindor team."

"Fantastic. It should be a great year for Gryffindor." Ginny smiled broadly.

"Hey mate, Happy Birthday! Hope you don't mind too much. Planning got a bit out of control."

"A bit? You must have worked on this for a month. It's really great. Thanks Ron."

"Were you surprised?"

"Absolutely. I didn't have a clue it was going to be like this." Ron smiled.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Katie, how are you?" He noticed Ron slip his arm around her waist.

"I'm doing really well. I've been helping get things ready for the start of term at Hogwarts. So many people have turned out to help. It is very gratifying to see."

"That's really excellent to hear Katie."

"Happy birthday Harry," said George holding out his hand to shake Harry's.

Harry took hold of his hand ... and George held it firm. There was a buzzing sensation that tickled his palm. Smoke began to rise from their joined hands and Harry had an uncontrollable urge to laugh. He couldn't stop laughing. Of course, George started laughing and then Angelina who stood by him. Then, everybody in the room started laughing when they realized George's trick on Harry.

"Ha ha ha," laughed Harry. "That's enough! Ha ha ha. Please! Ha ha ha. Let go of me! Ha ha ha".

With a smirk, George released his grip and their hands separated with gold sparks and a POP! Everybody applauded, including Harry.

"I can't keep enough of these in stock," said George looking at a small object in his hand. "They really help cheer people up."

"I think it's absolutely brilliant," said Harry. "I need to come by your shop and get one of those."

George held it out in the palm of his hand and then lightly tapped it with his wand. It disappeared into a small gift-wrapped box with a bow. "No need Harry, Happy Birthday." He placed the box in Harry's hand.

Angelina said, "You really fell for that one Harry. You should know George better than that. I have to keep my guard up around him all the time."

"I will definitely remember from now on," said Harry with a smile.

"Harry!" called Hermione.

"There you are, and your mum and dad too. How are you?"

"Very well," said Dan. "Our fireplace is finally connected to the floo network. We're still learning how to make a proper call. It's a bit trickier than using a telephone."

"He's having a lot of fun with it," said Emma with a smile. Hermione giggled.

"Is the floo fully functional?"

"It only works when no other non-magical people are in the house. Emma and I can use it to call your flat and the Burrow. Magical people can use it like any other floo and they can bring us along with them. We've floo'd three times now with Hermione. It does take a bit of getting used to." ...

Everyone at the party had an enjoyable time. There was good food, good drink, and a lot of fun. Much later, after the guests had gone home, Harry and Hermione spent time talking with Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione took her parents home and then came back to the Burrow. They got caught up on the latest news. The Hogwarts rebuilding effort was going well and Aurors were making good progress on recapture of dark forces still at large.

* * *

It was very late when they returned to the flat. Hermione moved to the sofa, kicked off her shoes, and flopped down. Harry removed his shoes and sat down beside her.

"My word," said Hermione. "This was a very event filled day."

He took hold of her foot and began to massage it. "You must be exhausted. How did you manage it all?"

"Ooo ... It was Arthur and Molly who originally suggested it about a month ago. The Weasleys did most of the work, especially Ron and Ginny. Mmm ... My job was to make sure you were there on time. They explained that with magical families, coming of age is an important occasion to celebrate. Mmm ... It's like your christening that Will mentioned. They understand our reasons for needing to get away. But you know how very family oriented they are. They really feel we are part of their family."

"Yeah, it feels that way to me too. It seems easier to be a part of their family when it's not every day."

"We have to make it a point to stay in contact and stop by and see them."

"Yeah. Arthur likes to talk to me about muggle electrical things."

She smiled. "It made me happy to see you laughing with everybody and having such a good time. I was worried that what we experienced in Godric's Hollow earlier today might have put a damper on your mood."

"Hard to feel sad when you're around those people. It didn't seem so much a birthday celebration for me but more a party for everyone who was there. Did your mum and dad enjoy it?"

"Yes, very much. I think they're seeing more properly now that most magical people are good, just like muggle people. I noticed they spent a lot of time talking with Molly and Arthur."

"So let me make sure I have my understandings correct," said Harry.

"George is with Angelina."

Hermione nodded happily. "She's so good for him."

"Percy is back with Penelope."

She nodded again.

"Ron is with Katie."

"And Ginny ... is with Ben."

Hermione said, "My, that's almost perfect."

"Almost?" ... His face held a questioning look. "Who did I miss?"

With a mischievous smile, she put her hands behind his neck. "Harry is with Hermione."

She leaned forward and he gently reclined on the sofa. She landed softly on top of him. She removed his glasses and they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Harry said, "I really enjoyed being with you today."

"Oh Harry, you always make me feel so special." She lowered her lips to his.

What followed was a lengthy non-verbal conversation about feelings. There were discussions about lips touching lips, fingertips running through hair, lightly caressed forehead and face, the curious skin response to an ultra-light touch on arms and shoulders, of holding a special someone, and falling asleep.

* * *

Comprehension of his surroundings slowly returned. It was light outside as he blinked his eyes. A mass of completely out of place brown hair slept on his shoulder breathing softly and rhythmically. Her body lay against him. Her ruffled skirt revealed a leg entwined around his. She stirred slightly and then her hand gently squeezed his side.

* * *

The dream was fading, a softly rolling sea, a place of warmth and security. Now, there was the perception of a hand on her back holding her close. All was cozy and peaceful; she wanted to snuggle in deeper. Her arm was inside a partially unbuttoned shirt, wrapped around him.

* * *

She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. His arm reached over to her shoulder and his head turned to breathe in the scent of her hair. They contented themselves in this half-asleep half-awake condition for several additional minutes. Then, her shoulders and head rolled away from him and her legs tightened. Her face, mostly obscured by hair, reflected the pleasant feeling of a morning stretch. She blew at her hair in a few unsuccessful attempts to move it from in front of her eyes. He carefully parted her hair with his hand and two brown eyes sparkled back at him.

"Sleep well?" said Harry.

"Mmm hmm ... Nice and cozy warm," she said with a smile.

"Can you see the time?"

She turned her head and looked across the room. "About nine-thirty."

"Slept in a bit did we?" said Harry with a smile.

"We must have been tired," she said with a grin. "I need to go brush my hair so I can see you. I must look frightful."

"No more than when you'd give me the eye for not doing better on my studies or homework."

She gently poked him in the side.

"Ow, not fair. I don't have my glasses. Be nice now."

She giggled with delight and got up. Then after handing him his glasses, she went to her room.


	7. Coming Of Age

Being the youngest in a family of seven children means you pretty much know the major events that are celebrated while growing up. And so it was with Ginny and her seventeenth birthday. She knew far too much for any type of surprise party for this special occasion. So instead, she took an active part in the planning, which suited her just fine. It was to start midafternoon and involve family, friends, brooms, and some fun quidditch.

Hermione was in the kitchen of their flat tying a bow on the present she was giving to Ginny.

"Harry, are you ready to go to the Burrow for Ginny's party?"

"Yes, almost done wrapping her present," said the distant voice of Harry from his bedroom.

A moment later, Harry walked into the kitchen. "Okay, I'm ready. Just wish I had a broom to bring along."

"I'm sure the Weasleys will have one you can borrow," said Hermione as they moved to the fireplace.

"Yeah, but it's not the same as having your own." He nodded to her, "After you."

She stepped into the green flames and said, "The Burrow!" Harry followed a moment later.

* * *

He stepped from the fireplace into the Weasley kitchen.

"Hello Harry," said Arthur. "I think you forgot your glasses."

"I don't have to wear them anymore. I went to St Mungo's and they corrected my eyesight."

"Yes," said Hermione. "Doesn't he look handsome without glasses?"

"Hmm," said Ron with a smile. "Handsome might be a bit of a stretch."

With first a smile, and then a scolding expression, Hermione gently hit Ron on the arm.

Harry smiled and said, "So where's Ginny? I want to wish her a happy birthday."

Ron said, "She's outside, hasn't put down her wand since waking up this morning. She uses magic for every little thing. I was never like that."

Arthur smiled. "No, you were worse."

Ron chuckled. "Seriously, She's doing some impressive magic. Hermione, have you been giving her lessons?"

Hermione smiled. "I may have shown her a few things. She did ask me once about some of the spells I used in our sixth year."

Ron's eyes widened. "So in addition to bat bogies, she can also do attacking birds?"

With a head tilt and knowing expression, she gave him a single nod.

He thought for a moment. "Pity any guy who gets out of line with her." Then, realization slowly spread across his face. "Thanks Hermione."

Harry and Hermione laughed as they all stepped out into the backyard. Ginny was walking back toward the kitchen when she saw Harry and Hermione come out. She ran up to them excitedly and hugged them both. Harry and Hermione wished her happy birthday.

"Harry, you look handsome without your glasses." Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged. Then Ginny pointed to the meadow. "So what do you think?"

The meadow now contained quidditch hoops at each end of a playing field. There were also colorful banners and flags waving in the breeze. There was a refreshment table containing drinks and snacks.

"It looks great Ginny," said Harry. "Did you do all that yourself?"

Ginny nodded happily. "It's really great fun being able to do magic whenever I want. No more underage magic owls from the Ministry. Mum and Dad will be very pleased about that."

While they were talking, Molly and Arthur walked up carrying a package. Arthur said, "Ginny, this is our birthday present to you. We think you should open it now."

Ginny's eyes went wide as she took the long thin package and excitedly ripped off the birthday wrapping paper. She let out a loud whoop and shouted with delight, "A Nimbus broom!" Beaming a smile, she hugged each of her parents thanking them.

Molly said, "Congratulations on becoming Gryffindor quidditch captain. We are so proud of you."

 **...**

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Angelina, Ben, and Katie were on brooms playing quidditch in the meadow. They were all having a good time passing the quaffle and performing their favorite moves with each other. Ginny was enjoying her new broom and was easily out flying all of them. It was very clear to the others that she had been practicing. Even on a new and unfamiliar broom, Ginny flew with speed and precision.

After a while, Ginny took charge and got the others to try out some new quidditch moves. She wanted to see how they might work for the Gryffindor team. Her leadership abilities quickly became apparent to the others. They followed her instructions and helped refine her ideas. During breaks in the action, family and friends added magical happy birthday banners and well wishes to the field decorations.

While the quidditch activities were going on, the other guests sat a short distance away at a picnic table in the shade of tree. Hermione, Percy, Penelope, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Neville, Luna, Arthur, and Molly were all talking about family, work, school, and the Ministry. Hermione was talking to Neville and Luna who sat next to each other across the table from her.

"Neville" said Hermione, "What are your plans for school this year?"

"I'll be completing seventh year NEWTs in herbology. I've decided to become a herbologist. I've spent most days this summer helping Professor Sprout get the green houses back in order. She's been giving me extra lessons to help me catch up from last year."

"That's great Neville. You've always been so good at herbology."

"Thanks. The Ministry sent me an owl with some other career offerings. One of them was Auror. I thought a long time about that offer and following in my mum and dad's career. But after all we've through last year, I thought maybe I could do better by being at Hogwarts. Maybe I can help dissuade the next would-be Tom Riddle student and turn their thinking toward a better goal."

Hermione's eyes glistened as she looked at him. "Neville, that's so wonderful. I think your mum and dad would be very proud of your choice."

Neville smiled. "McGonagall asked me to be a staff assistant at Hogwarts this year. She seems to think that after helping lead the resistance last year, I know about the secret places at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. "Hmm ... I'll have to be careful then if I want to do any snogging in the hall."

Neville laughed. "Five points a snog." Hermione giggled.

"Seriously though, with so many people redoing parts of last year, Hogwarts will be at full capacity. McGonagall is being extra cautious this year."

A short while later, Neville got up to get the three of them lemonade refills from the refreshment table.

Hermione said, "Luna, are you and Neville still dating?"

In a dreamy voice she said, "No, it was a nice time and we are still the best of friends. We are so very different, unlike you and Harry who are perfectly lovely for each other." Leaning in close to Hermione, her eyes widened as she whispered, "I see it in your auras."

"Erm, thanks Luna. So ... What about you? What are your plans?"

"I'll be completing my seventh year studies and taking general NEWTs. I'm not sure yet what I want as a career. I might do a bit of world travel after seventh year to help me decide. Perhaps something in the Department of Mysteries. It was quite interesting that time we were there."

"I've thought about a career in the Department of Mysteries too. I'd like to work with charms."

"I think you'd be very good at that. Recently, I was helping Professor Flitwick with the rebuilding effort. As you know, Ravenclaw tower sustained a lot of damage. We talked about my career interests. He suggested that I was gifted in abstract thinking."

Luna smiled with a thoughtful expression. "I suppose that's how I got the nickname Loony. Anyway, Professor Flitwick offered to give me lessons in philosophy and abstract reasoning this year. It sounds so very interesting."

 **...**

The quidditch game had been going on for quite some time. Hermione stood and walked toward the edge of the meadow. Harry was circling around and came to a hover about thirty feet in the air close to where she stood. Glancing around, he caught sight of her and she waved. After looking down at her for a moment, he moved forward and descended from view behind a tree.

A minute later, Harry walked up beside Hermione and took her hand. "Come with me." They walked a short distance to an oak tree with a swing attached to one of the large branches. He had her sit down on the swing and began gently pushing her as they talked.

"How was the quidditch game?"

"Mostly just flying around and trying some new quidditch moves for Ginny. Everyone is having a good time. How are Luna and Neville? Are they still dating each other?"

"They're just good friends now. They both talked about getting ready to attend Hogwarts. Neville will be a staff assistant this year in addition to his classes."

"Have they chosen careers?"

"Neville definitely wants to be a herbologist. Luna is still undecided. She's thinking maybe something in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry smiled. "Well, like you, she's got the brains for that ... though in her case, somewhat unorthodox at times."

"Yes. But there are some areas where that kind of thinking is needed."

Carefully stopping the swing motion, he moved behind her and began gently massaging her shoulders at the base of the neck.

"So have you decided on your career?"

"It's hard to talk when you do that ... but don't stop. Yes. Of the choices the Ministry offered, I like charms development in the Department of Mysteries the best. It's an area that's has always interested me. The people I met there during the informal interviews were very nice. I think I'd like to study and develop healing charms."

"That's an excellent choice. You've always been good with charms."

"Thanks. It will be a lot of work even with all of the special Ministry of Magic arrangements. From what I've heard, the NEWTs are quite intense. What about you Harry? Have you decided?"

"Yeah, the Magical Bureau of Investigation. The job is a lot like a muggle detective. There's very little hand-to-hand combat. I need to pass NEWTs for the position. They're arranging a special work study program for me."

"Good. You've done quite enough combat. It may be selfish of me, but I want you around and in one piece."

She stood, moved around the swing, and kissed him.

Just then, Ron's voice called out. "Hey lovebirds, were sitting down to eat."

They separated and chuckled. Harry took her hand and they walked back to join the others. They sat next to each other at the table.

Harry was talking with Ron and Katie who sat across the table from him. Unexpectedly, a foot gently massaged the calf of his leg. He quickly glanced sideways toward Hermione. She was in conversation with Ginny. Hermione's head turned toward him for just an instant and she winked.

He looked across the table. "Katie, how are things at Florean Fortescues?"

"With so many shoppers buying school supplies, I've had to be there more often. ..."

As she talked, Harry slipped off a shoe and swung his foot toward Hermione. His foot found her leg and began caressing its length.

Katie looked sideways, "And thanks to frequent customers like Ron, we're optimistic about the future."

Rod smiled. "Just doing my part, a burden I'm happy to bear."

Katie grinned. She looked at Harry. "As an honor to Florean, we carry on his practice of creating a new flavor each week. ..."

As toes teased and tickled, there was an occasional cough, a cleared throat, or a quick reach for a water glass. By the end of the meal, their feet were pleasantly intertwined and her left foot rested comfortably in his lap. Cake, candles, ice cream, and presents for Ginny followed.

The remainder of the evening was filled with fun and laughter. George tried out a few new products from the joke shop to the delight of everyone. Much later, Harry and Hermione were the only remaining guests. Hermione accompanied Ginny to her room for some girl talk. Arthur invited Harry and Ron out to his workshop to see some things he was working on. He went out the kitchen door. Harry and Ron followed a minute later.

They slowly walked toward the workshop. "Ron, have you decided on your career?"

"Yeah mate. I want to work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I was so glad when the Ministry offered it. I know it'll require a lot of work to achieve but it's something I really like."

They cautiously entered the workshop. In addition to Arthur's collection of plugs, old radios, lug nuts, and other oddities, they saw hundreds of round plastic shiny disks floating in a corner. Each had a hole in the center and rainbow patterns were visible as the disks gently twisted in the light.

Pointing at them, Ron said, "Dad, what are those round things?"

Arthur smiled. "Muggle sun catchers. I'm still not quite sure how best to hang them to catch the sun. I reckon they'd make good Christmas tree decorations too. Your mother, of course, might disagree on that use."

Harry smiled. "What's this old mechanical typewriter here?"

"Ah yes, it's almost done. These muggle typewriters are very fascinating and tricky contraptions. In spite of what it says above the paper roller, it doesn't have to be under wood for it to work properly. Here, let me put in a piece of parchment. ... Okay. Now Harry, speak something to it."

"Happy birthday Ginny."

There was a mechanical grind and then tapping sounds were heard. The bell dinged twice and the paper advanced a few lines. Harry and Ron grinned at each other. The typed line read,

 _appee burpday ynniJ_

Arthur frowned. "Hmm... still needs some work. At least the letters aren't upside down any more."

* * *

As they were leaving, Harry and Hermione hugged Ginny and wished her a happy birthday. After returning to their flat, Harry began to move toward his room. Hermione put her hands on his back and began to scratch it. Harry stopped and bent over slightly rolling his shoulders forward.

"Down a little, yeah, better. Now a bit more to the left; ooh yes." He stood up straight. "That's the spot."

Hermione giggled.

After a minute or so more, he turned to face her. "That was very nice, thank you."

"Thank you for the pleasant time on the swing."

She kissed him briefly. Then, they both went to their rooms.


	8. Hogwarts Dedication Ceremony

The day of the Hogwarts rededication ceremony had arrived. Harry waited for Hermione by the fireplace. They were first going to the Burrow to meet up with Ron. Presently, Hermione walked into the room from the hallway. They were both dressed casually and neatly.

Harry said, "You look nice."

"Thanks." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Do you have the invitations?"

"Yeah, they're in my pocket. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

A moment later, they stepped from the fireplace at the Burrow. They went over to Ron at the table.

Harry said, "Ron, have you heard anything more about what to expect at the ceremony today?"

"Just that we're to check with McGonagall when we arrive for last minute instructions. Mum and Dad left for Hogwarts a little while ago. There's a new entrance hall fireplace. Katie and I connect it to the floo network last week. It's the one we'll use for our classes when term starts. It only works for certain students."

Hermione said, "Ron, has Ginny gone yet?"

"Yeah, just before you arrived. She's meeting up with Neville and Luna. How are your parents getting to Hogwarts?"

"They were provided a portkey and should be there by now."

"Okay then, let's go," said Ron.

Ron stepped toward the fireplace followed by Hermione and Harry. He took a pinch of floo powder. "See you there." Green flames erupted and Ron stepped into the fireplace. " _Hogwarts!_ " Hermione and Harry followed.

* * *

Stepping from the fireplace, they joined a number of people milling about the entrance hall. The nice day had enticed many people to wait outdoors. Ron spotted McGonagall and motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow.

"So good to see you," said McGonagall. "We will be inviting everyone to be seated shortly. Would the three of you please wait in the antechamber on the left side. Some of your other friends are already there. The Great Hall will be filled to capacity so I ask that you to sit in the front section on the left."

Entering the antechamber, the trio saw many familiar faces from the D.A. milling around and talking, happy to see each other again. Ron caught sight of Katie on the far side of the room and moved away to join her.

"Harry, Hermione, good to see you," said Neville.

"Hi Neville," said Harry. "Good to see you too. And Luna, how are you?"

"Exceptionally well," said Luna in a dreamy voice. "There is so much positive force in this room right now. Everyone's aura is glowing quite brightly."

Hermione said, "I see some people here that I haven't met."

"They are D.A. members from last year when you were away," said Luna. "We are going to continue the D.A. meetings this year. Headmistress McGonagall is supportive. You are both welcome to give a lesson whenever you want."

"We might take you up on that Luna," said Hermione. "We'll let you know."

Neville said, "Harry, will you be attending classes at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, both of us, mostly evening classes."

"That's great. It'll be nice to see you two a bit more often. You know, they are making dinner available before evening classes."

"Yeah, I heard that too. Another good reason to come early."

"Hi Hermione, hi Harry," said Ginny as she gave each of them a hug. "Isn't it wonderful to see our friends again?"

"Yeah, it's great," said Harry. "Everyone seems to be doing really well."

"McGonagall said there's a lot of interest in the D.A. She's leaving it up to the club's judgment but recommends membership to individuals in fifth year or above. She said older students are more ready to make the necessary study and practice commitment."

Neville said, "Charmed coins are the official membership badge used by the club now. That was a brilliant idea Hermione."

"Thanks Neville."

The door to the staff room opened and a woman slowly entered.

"It's Lavender," said Neville. "She was discharged from St. Mungo's just the other day. I've been visiting her when I go to see my mum and dad. She's still healing but expected to make a full recovery."

People were greeting Lavender and wishing her well as she slowly made her way into the room. Lavender and Hermione caught each other's eye and they both moved toward each other. As they embraced, they whispered in each other's ear.

"Lavender, I've been so ashamed of the way I treated you in sixth year. Please forgive me."

"Oh yes Hermione, I do. More importantly, I want to sincerely thank you. From what I've been told, another second and his bite would have made my life so very different."

They released their embrace. Hermione said, "We need to spend some time together really soon."

"I'd like that very much."

"Your attention please." McGonagall was standing inside the door leading to the Great Hall. "Would each of you please take a seat in the Great Hall. We are ready to begin."

They filed out and sat in the front section. The Great Hall somehow seemed bigger and was filled with people quietly talking. Instead of the dining tables, many rows of chairs had been setup with aisles down the middle and sides. People were standing in the back and along the walls. Flashes of light and puffs of smoke erupted as a photographer moved around taking pictures. In the front of the hall, where the teachers table normally stood on the raised floor, two rows of chairs held dignitaries. An aisle separated these seats into left and right sections. It was easy to see that a stone was missing from the back wall. A podium stood partway to the left side. McGonagall stepped to the podium and the room fell silent.

With her hands raised high, she spoke loudly. "It is my great pleasure to once again, welcome each of you to Hogwarts." There was loud applause and cheering at these words.

When silence returned, McGonagall continued. "To our distinguished guests, students past and present, families, friends, and faculty gathered here today. Through your support, encouragement, and generosity, Hogwarts is restored and normal term will begin in a few days. We gather here today to rededicate the school and to thank those who have given so much to its defense and restoration. So, without further ado, please welcome our Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Everyone applauded as Kingsley stepped to the podium.

"Thank you headmistress McGonagall. Hogwarts is once again the place we all remember and cherish in our hearts. Well done indeed!" There was more applause.

"Friends, these last few years have brought turmoil, destruction, and death to the ideals we hold dear in our world. With time, things can be mended and restored. However, fallen spirits are forever lost to us. Professor Flitwick, will you present the commemoration."

Professor Flitwick stepped forward and swished his wand. A pedestal and stand appeared opposite the podium on the right side. With another flick of his wand, a large plaque appeared and floated into place on the stand. The plaque contained an ornately framed area. Within the frame, a magical moving image of a fallen defender was seen. The framed image periodically changed. Below the framed image, a commemoration was engraved.

Kingsley said, "This commemoration honors those who were recently lost in the great battle of Hogwarts. It will serve to remind us of those who made the ultimate sacrifice in defense of Hogwarts and the ideals it teaches. We are awed by their courage and strength of character. They inspire us to see beyond ourselves. To strive to make the world a better place for all. Please observe with me a moment of silence for our lost friends and loved ones."

Harry put his arm around Hermione and discretely glanced around. Katie held Ron's hand as they both stared motionless at the plaque. Ginny was sitting stiff lipped and misty eyed between Neville and Ben. She held each of their hands. Neville had an expression of pride on his face and was holding Luna's hand. He saw that Luna's teary-eyed face held the hint of a smile. Her expression seemed to be of acceptance and of seeing beyond the loss. It reminded him of what they had both heard from beyond the veil while in the Department of Mysteries.

"Thank you," said Kingsley. "The memorial will be moved to the entrance hall where it will be placed on permanent display. I encourage you to have a closer look following the conclusion of this ceremony."

"I would now like to introduce to you Tiberius Ogden, the head governor for Hogwarts School."

Tiberius stepped to the podium and motioned to Flitwick. Professor Flitwick stepped forward again and waved his wand. A large flat stone levitated up and floated silently to the center of the hall just in front of the raised floor.

"This is the final stone to be replaced. It bears the names of those who have contributed in so many ways to the reconstruction of Hogwarts. I ask the governors to please take their places along the aisles."

The governors seated in the first row of chairs stood and moved to the side aisles. They spaced themselves, six on each side, along the length of the Great Hall. Each governor raised their wand and pointed toward the ceiling. The final stone then began to float toward the opening in the back wall.

Pointing his wand toward the ceiling Tiberius said, "We rededicate Hogwarts to the education of witches and wizards. May it stand today and into the future as a pillar of strength, a source of knowledge, and a beacon for those values that empower the good in each of us. May the wisdom of its founders, the conviction of those who have served throughout its history, and the ongoing efforts of its staff and professors today, continue to faithfully enrich the lives of all who enter into this hallowed Great Hall."

As the stone fit into its place Tiberius said, "Dedicavit ad veritatem et scientiam". (Dedicated to truth and knowledge.)

A glow emanated from the final stone and quickly spread to the walls. Everyone watched as the four walls began to glow. The glow rose toward the ceiling, guided by the twelve governors. It joined and formed a canopy high over everyone's head. There was a brief flash of light, a rumble of thunder, and then the enchanted ceiling came to life again. A blue sky dotted with small puffy clouds became visible. The silence erupted into applause and cheering.

The governors returned to their seats. Kingsley stepped to the podium and the Great Hall fell silent again. "Tiberius, governors, thank you."

"The Ministry of Magic will now recognize those who have long demonstrated the highest regard for others in the face of adversity. Will the following individuals please step forward: Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, Cormac McLaggen, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Leanne Spinks, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Romilda Vane, George Weasley, and Nigel Wolpert."

They came forward and stood shoulder-to-shoulder facing the assembly.

"Will Dennis Creevey please step forward to accept posthumously for Colin Creevey. Will Arthur Weasley please step forward to accept posthumously for Fred Weasley."

Dennis and Arthur joined the others facing the assembly.

"By the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I confer on each of you, Order of Merlin 3rd Class with all associated rights and privileges." There was applause and cheering and the photographer's camera flashed light and puffed smoke.

A shimmering bronze medal on a charcoal black cord appeared and hovered before each recipient. Then each cord threaded itself around the person's neck. A green vine began to spiral-wind itself down the cord from behind the neck toward the shimmering medal. An emerald leaf inlay appeared around the medal's edge. The medal contained a life-like image of Merlin that looked out with an expression of satisfaction and pride, occasionally shifting his gaze.

The recipients all fidgeted in embarrassment but were happy and smiling broadly. Kingsley and the Ministry officials moved among them shaking hands and congratulating them. The applause subsided and the recipients return to their seats.

After a short pause Kingsley said, "The Ministry of Magic will now recognize three individuals who have demonstrated leadership, fortitude, and tenacity in the face of affliction. Their courage and bravery rescued many from unjust and deplorable circumstances. Through their selfless efforts, they prepared the way for what was yet to come. Will Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley, and Luna Lovegood please step forward."

There was shock and surprise on their faces as they came forward and faced the assembly. Neville held the hand of Ginny and Luna on each side of him.

"By the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I confer on each of you, Order of Merlin 2nd Class with all associated rights and privileges." The assembly applauded and cheered. Light flashed and a puff of smoke rose from the photographer's camera.

A shimmering silver medal appeared before each of them. As before, the cord threaded itself around their necks. A blue vine spiral wound itself down the cord from behind the neck. A sapphire leaf inlay appeared around the edge of the medal. There were silver points of light that sparkled like stars in the inlay surrounding the life-like image of Merlin.

Neville, Ginny, and Luna smiled for a moment. Then they turned and hugged each other. They were happy and moved by the honor they had just received. Kingsley and the Ministry officials congratulated them.

After they returned to their seats, Kingsley said, "For the final award, it is hard to know where to begin." The hall was completely silent now. There was an intense focus by all present to hear the words about to be spoken. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other. An uneasy expression was on each of their faces.

"These individuals have been united in a quest to defeat evil and defend justice since the first year they entered this Great Hall. The journey was often difficult, filled with hardships and dangers to each of their lives. They chose to walk this path guided by faith in a mentor and trust in each other. In so doing, they have shown courage, fortitude, and love for both the wizard and muggle worlds. These worlds are a safer place today because of their selfless efforts. Will Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley please step forward."

They stood and took their place in front of the assembly. Hermione, between them, took hold of Ron and Harry's hand. As they looked out at the assembly, they saw admiration and happiness in the eyes of those looking back at them. They heard a rustling sound from behind. Glancing over their shoulders, they saw that the Ministry officials and governors had all stood.

"With pride, admiration of your noble accomplishments, and the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I confer on each of you, Order of Merlin 1st Class with all associated rights and privileges." The assembly rose to their feet and broke into thunderous applause and cheering. There were many flashes of light and puffs of smoke.

A shimmering gold medal appeared before each of them. Then the cord threaded itself around their necks. A crimson vine spiral wound itself down the cord from behind the neck. A ruby leaf inlay appeared around the edge of the medal. There were points of gold light that sparkled like stars in the inlay surrounding the image of Merlin.

Kingsley and the ministers congratulated each of them. The applause went on and on, cheering and shouting of their names. Harry, Hermione, and Ron beamed at each other. After a moment, Harry went over to Kingsley and spoke in his ear. Kingsley nodded and stepped back from the podium as Harry moved to stand behind it. Hermione and Ron moved to stand on each side. Harry motioned to the gathering. The applause ebbed into silence as everyone seated themselves.

"Umm ... I just want a quick word to say how honored and overwhelmed we are." His voice became shaky and he looked down for a moment. Hermione moved close, took his hand, and gently squeezed it. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

After a short moment, Harry looked up. "Thank you to those who taught us here at Hogwarts and encouraged us by the sharing of your knowledge and collective wisdom. Thank you to Severus Snape who taught us bravery and Albus Dumbledore who taught us the power of love. Thanks to the families and friends who defended and sheltered us. Thank you to our friends in the D.A, you kept the spirit alive. Thanks to all of you here present for your faith and trust in us. And most of all, thank you to my two best friends for being at my side through it all."

The assembly applauded and cheered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged warm tearful hugs with each other. Then they returned to their seats.

McGonagall stepped to the podium. "Thank you for those kind words. I wish to extend my congratulations to all of you who were honored today. We, and Hogwarts, are very proud of you. This concludes the formal activities. Please feel free to remain and partake of refreshments. For the remainder of the afternoon, Hogwarts will be an open house so that you might leisurely look around the classrooms and castle grounds. Please enjoy your stay. Thank you."

People got up from their seats and began talking and milling about. The D.A. members excitedly congratulated each other and moved into the gathering to be with family and loved ones. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed close as a circle of well-wishers surrounded them eager to shake hands. Their senses became dulled by the many words of praise and congratulations for their well-deserved recognition. Eventually, Katie was able to stand close to Ron. Slowly, they made their way toward the refreshment table and then outside onto the castle grounds.

A while later, Ginny, Ben, and a few others came over to them smiling.

Ginny said, "How about a friendly game of quidditch? The pitch is ready and there are recently donated school brooms in the team lockers. McGonagall said it was okay."

A broad smile came to Harry, Ron, and Katie. Harry looked at Hermione. She smiled and nodded back. "Go have some fun. I'll get my parents and we'll watch from the grandstand. They've never seen quidditch."

Harry gave her a quick hug. Then he joined the others as they headed toward the pitch. A while later, the sky over the pitch contained double the normal number of players on each team. The stands held a large number of people who were talking to each other and watching the loosely played game. The team members mostly just chased each other. There was laughter and playful heckling as they passed the quaffle to each other. They zoomed and weaved around the grandstands and raced up and down the pitch. It was an enjoyable and wonderful afternoon.


	9. Hermione's Birthday

For Hermione's birthday, Harry had suggested they spend the day visiting museums. Hermione was delighted by this suggestion. Harry had further suggested that Ron and Katie join them, to which she also wholeheartedly agreed. They planned to meet Ron and Katie at the British Museum at ten a.m. After lunch, they would go to the Science Museum and finally the Chelsea Physic Garden.

Harry had just finished tidying up after breakfast when Hermione stepped into the kitchen.

"All set." She wore shorts, a scoop neck button down top, and comfortable walking shoes.

Harry smiled. "You look great."

"Thanks."

"Just one more thing before we go," said Harry. "I want to give you a birthday present." He held out a small rectangular box. It was midnight blue in color and tied with an elegantly trimmed red ribbon and bow. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Harry," beamed Hermione. She carefully removed the ribbon and opened the box. "Oh Harry, it's beautiful."

Black velvet lined the inside of the box. She gazed at a golden necklace with a heart shaped pendant. Within the pendant, a ruby and a sapphire floated.

She carefully lifted the necklace. It was heartwarming and unlike anything she had ever seen. Her captivated gaze admired the two sparkling gemstones that occasionally looped around each other. A golden glow, shimmering and transparent, held the delicately facetted gemstones within the pendant.

Warmed by her mesmerized expression, he happily watched her for a long moment. Then she looked at him with a warm smile. "Would you please put it on me?"

He smiled and took the necklace from her hand. Turning around, she lifted her hair up off her neck. She felt a pleasant sensation as his fingers lightly brushed the back of her neck while he clasped the chain. Harry noticed this and smiled to himself. Then she turned back around and smiled at him.

Harry gazed at the hypnotic glow of the necklace as it lay against the skin of her upper chest. "It looks much better now that you are wearing it."

"Thank you so very much." She leaned forward and warmly kissed him. Then she smiled mischievously. "You'll get a better thank you later, when we have more time."

He smiled broadly. Then he said, "It's okay to wear the necklace in muggle places. It looks non-magical to them. Shall we go?"

"Yes. I've been so looking forward to this day."

* * *

A short while later at the museum, they caught sight of Ron and Katie.

"Hi Ron, hi Katie," said Hermione as she hugged each of them in turn. "I'm so glad you could join us today."

As Katie released Hermione she said, "Ooo ... that's a lovely necklace."

Hermione beamed. "It's Harry's birthday present to me."

"Well done mate," said Ron.

"Thanks Ron. ... Okay, I've got entrance passes for us and I brought some muggle money if you see something you want in the gift shop. Ready?"

"Lead the way," said Ron.

The British museum was quiet and uncrowded. The two couples leisurely strolled the exhibits quietly talking. There were so many interesting things to see. Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself and very happy to have Harry's company. An arm would go around a waist or a chin would rest on a shoulder when stopped at an exhibit. Ron and Katie were doing the same. Hermione and Katie occasionally flirted with their respective boyfriend; teasingly pressing against them while reading an exhibit description. Upon leaving, Harry and Ron thought that overall, the museum had indeed been very enjoyable.

During lunch, they talked about the artifacts they had seen. Many contained indirect references to the magical world in ways they had not considered.

"I really liked the cultural exhibit," said Hermione. "Some of the pottery and stone tablets had magical runes on them."

"I was fascinated by the Standard of Ur," said Katie. "My mum enjoyed studying things like that and I used to look at the pictures in her books when I was young. What did you like Ron?

"The Lewis Chessmen. Sure would be great to play a game with those."

Harry said, "Yeah, they were really awesome." ...

After lunch, the girls excused themselves to go powder their nose.

After they had gone, Harry said, "You and Katie seem to be doing really good. How are things going between you two?"

"I think we both feel we're right for each other. We've become good friends and are very comfortable with each other. It's like the way I feel when I'm with you and Hermione. You know, we can just be ourselves. Recently, I've started to feel there's something more with Katie. It's hard to describe but ... it just feels right. You know what I mean? I'm always thinking about her and there are times when we seem to read each other's mind. And well, I just want to make her happy."

"That's really great to hear Ron. I'm really happy being with Hermione." Harry paused as he spotted their girlfriends in the distance walking back towards them. "Can't say more now but I have plans in the works. Don't say anything about that to anyone just yet."

Ron nodded as Hermione and Katie returned.

Their next stop was the interactive science center. Ron and Katie were astonished at the things they saw. It seemed to them that electricity was the muggle equivalent of magic. They held hands and smiled as young children took turns jumping on a large piano keyboard on the floor making different sounds and tunes.

Ron was enthralled by the computer section and thought it unbelievable that a computer could play a good game of chess. Harry and Hermione grinned at him.

"Ron, you are so like your father," said Hermione with a smile.

"Maybe, but this is about the best muggle thing I've ever seen. I need to get one."

Katie rolled her eyes smiling. "I can see other uses besides chess games, like maybe, school work?"

Ron smiled in spite of himself and gave Katie a quick kiss.

They made their way out of the science center and went to the final place Hermione wanted to see, the Chelsea Physic Garden. Hermione told them it was very old and the apothecary in Diagon alley likely got many ingredients from there. As they entered, a greeter was handing out self-directed tour pamphlets showing the points of interest and plant identifications. Upon seeing Hermione's necklace, the greeter handed her an additional pamphlet. Then with a wink, he said, "Enchanting."

As they all walked further in, Harry said, "What's in that second pamphlet?"

They stopped walking as she looked at it for a moment. "It's the same as the first one except the plant names also have additional common names. Some of the names I recognize from potions class." She looked at them. "How did he know?"

"The necklace," said Katie. "He must be a wizard."

They turned to look back at the greeter. He smiled and waved at them. They all smiled and waved back.

They leisurely walked around the grounds enjoying the sights and smells. It was very peaceful and tranquil. Hermione seemed to be in heaven. She was busily marking her pamphlet and mentioning the special healing properties of some of the plants. The tour path looped around and brought them to a café where they all enjoyed some herbal tea.

After tea, Hermione said, "There's an apothecary that's shown on the second pamphlet. It's behind the gift shop. I want to go see it and get some things."

"Are you taking potions in seventh year?" said Ron. "I've had quite enough of that subject for a while."

Hermione smiled. "No potions class. But I think you've been tainted by the way Snape taught us lessons."

"You got that right," said Ron with a smile.

"Well, I think it's a fascinating subject. I want to brew some potions professor Slughorn mentioned in sixth year, just for fun. There are a few that might be useful in certain private situations."

This piqued Katie's interest. She smiled shyly. "Hermione, you and I need to talk more about potions."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Well then, are we ready to go have a look?"

The apothecary was enormous compared to the one in Diagon Alley. They had never seen most of the ingredients that were there. Hermione spent some time in the book section and selected _Potions for Lovers_ and _Cure for the Common Cold_.

When Hermione and Katie were beyond earshot of Harry and Ron, Katie whispered, "Hermione, that book. I hope you don't mind me asking. Umm ... Are you and Harry ... umm ... intimate?"

Hermione smiled and whispered. "No, neither of us is ready for that step in our relationship. I just want to learn about it for now. I like to be prepared."

Katie whispered, "Ron and I are considering that step."

Hermione whispered, "I've been thinking about a ritual that I read about. It's called Vinculi Spiritu. It's a special bonding ceremony that is part of the wedding day. Virginity of both partners is one of the requirements. When the time comes, I'll talk to Harry about it."

"I'd like to read about that," whispered Katie.

"It's in a book titled _Rituals of the Highlands_ in the Hogwarts library."

Katie smiled warmly. "Thank you Hermione. What potion ingredients can I help you collect?"

Harry and Ron had gone outside to wait. Accompanied by Katie, Hermione stepped up to the counter with her items. The woman behind the counter packaged them up and suggested a few other items she'd need for some of the potions in the books. Hermione nodded and the clerk added them to her purchase. After paying, she placed the packages into her beaded bag. Then they both went outside to where Harry and Ron were waiting. The sun was low and there was a chill in the air.

Ron said, "Well, I think it's time for Katie and me to be going."

Hermione stepped toward Ron and embraced him. "Thank you so much for the lovely day." Embracing Katie she said, "I really enjoyed our time today."

"It was fun Hermione. Happy birthday again," said Katie.

Harry put his arm around Hermione. They watched Ron and Katie walk to the far side of the apothecary and disapparate.

Hermione said, "Katie is happy being with Ron."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Ron is happy being with Katie."

They smiled warmly at each other.

"Your mum and dad want us to come by today. Want to go there now?"

"Okay. But let's stop by our flat long enough for me to drop off the packages and freshen up a bit."

* * *

"Shhh, they're coming. I just got Harry's signal on the coin."

There was a flash of green light. "Mum, Dad, we're here."

"Happy Birthday!"

Hermione's hands covered her mouth in surprise. People were laughing and joking as she went around to each person and hugged them. Ginny, Ben, Ron, Katie, George, Angelina, Neville, Luna, Arthur, Molly, and of course Dan and Emma. There was food, friends, candles, cake, and fun, especially with George to liven things up.

* * *

A few hours later, the guests departed. Harry took out his wand and cleaned up the entire house in just a few minutes while Hermione sat with her parents in the living room.

"It's wonderful how you can do that so easily," said Emma. "Thank you very much Harry."

"You're welcome. Your party plans were excellent. The guest of honor seemed to enjoy herself."

"She most certainly did." Hermione looked at her parents. "When did you decide to do it?"

Dan said, "During Harry's party, we spoke with Arthur and Molly. We've met with them a few times now."

Emma said, "We're learning a lot about the magical customs and becoming good friends with them. They are both very nice."

"It makes me so happy to hear that," said Hermione.

* * *

A while later, Harry and Hermione returned to their flat. She led him to the sofa and happily cuddled in his arms.

"This has been the best day ever. I had such a good time."

"That makes me very happy. I wanted your day to be special."

With a flirtatious smile, she lightly tapped him on the nose. "I still need to thank you for my necklace."

She made him lie down on his back on the sofa. Then she sat across his waist with one knee on each side of him. Looking down at him, she undid the upper button of her top. "Would you like to undo the rest of the buttons for me?"

His heart skipped a beat seeing an inviting and mischievous look in her eyes. "I would be very happy to do that for you."

She watched him intently as he slowly worked his way down the buttons. After unfastening the last button, he looked to her eyes. She removed the top and dropped it onto the floor.

She softly said, "So ... how does the necklace look now?"

She wore a low cut lace bra and he thought it graced her curves quite nicely. He smiled. "Wow, it looks fantastic."

Hermione giggled watching his eyes take in the details and spend most of the time gazing just below the necklace. After a moment, he looked back into her eyes. "Maybe you could help me with the buttons on my shirt."

"I most certainly can help you with that."

With the last button undone, she pulled open his shirt, leaned forward, and kissed him. She straightened her legs to lie against him. The room became very quiet after that.

* * *

The next morning found Harry and Hermione asleep on the sofa in each other's arms. His shirt lie on the floor with her bra on top of it. The distant chime of an alarm clock began to sound from in her room. They both stirred and felt each other stretch satisfyingly.

Her eyes were still closed. "I don't want to go to class this morning."

He chuckled. "Never dreamed I'd hear Hermione Granger say that."

"I just want to stay with you like this." She gently squeezed him and he lightly caressed her back with his hand.

"You'd get no complaints from me. But McGonagall would likely not accept our current condition as an excuse."

She sighed reluctantly. "Probably not ... I suppose I'll have to get up and get ready then." ... The alarm continued to chime.

"Do you have class this evening?" said Hermione.

"Yeah. I'm going there early for dinner. I have to complete my assignment this morning after you leave."

"Well then, I mustn't keep you from your studies." ... The alarm continued to chime.

After another minute, they both sighed deeply. She sat up and looked at him with an alluring smile.

He smiled warmly. "You look very beautiful this morning."

"Why thank you Harry. Any particular reason?"

"Hmm ..." Holding his chin, he looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "A few reasons ... but ... it must be that sparkle I see in your eyes."

She snickered. "Yes, that must be it." She pointed to her face. "My eyes are up here."

Harry smiled in spite of himself and shook his head. "Your charms are much too powerful. You can stop tormenting me now."

Hermione grinned happily. She picked up her clothes and held them against her chest. After giving him a quick appreciative kiss, she moved toward her room to get ready for class.

He watched intently until she disappeared from view.


	10. The Family Tree

It had been a busy few weeks for Harry and Hermione. The weekdays were filled with Ministry visits, different class times at Hogwarts, and studying sometimes late into the evening. Other than breakfast and an occasional evening meal, they had not spent much time together. Harry suggested a picnic for just the two of them and she thought it a great idea. When the weekend arrived, they floo'd to the Burrow about midday with basket in hand. The secluded and peaceful surroundings of the Burrow had always been special to Harry. Ginny and Ron greeted them when they arrived. Arthur and Molly were away at Diagon Alley.

Ginny said, "Hermione, do you have everything you need for your picnic?"

"Would you have an old blanket we can borrow?"

"Certainly," replied Ginny. "I'll go get it."

"Ron," said Harry. "Can I talk to you outside? I need you to show me a good direction to go."

"Sure," said Ron and they went out the kitchen door.

* * *

"Sandwiches, fruit, drinks ... ah, the blanket. Thanks Ginny." She placed the blanket on top of the basket under the handle and tucked it in to cover the contents.

"How romantic," said Ginny in a dreamy voice.

"I'm just happy to get some quality time with him."

"I think you'll have a nice quiet afternoon."

"I'm sure we will," said Hermione raising her eyebrows with a mischievous smile. They both grinned at each other.

* * *

"Ron, can I borrow a broom?"

"Yeah, of course." They began walking toward the broom shed.

"I want to take Hermione to that hillside with the big tree. Remember, you pointed it out to me that day we went flying. You said it was a great place for a picnic."

Ron's eyes brightened. "Yeah ... that's a great place to go. Do you remember how to get there?"

"Sort of," Harry pointed. "It's across the meadow in that direction, right?"

Ron pointed. "See that mountain peak just above the tree tops? Start in that direction. When you see a farmhouse with a red barn, turn to your left and head toward a small lake. You'll spot the tree above the lake on the hill."

"Thanks Ron." Harry stepped into the broom shed and a moment later came out with a large broom. "Now I just have to reassure Hermione when she realizes we're going flying."

* * *

With basket in hand, Hermione and Ginny made their way to where Harry and Ron stood in the backyard. Hermione eyed Harry apprehensively at the sight of a broom in his hand.

"You're not going flying on that are you?" said Ginny in an annoyed tone.

Harry and Ron just glance at each other.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She took the broom from Harry and handed it to Ron. Then, she took out her wand and pointed it toward the Burrow. " _Accio broom!_ "

A moment later, a broom sailed silently toward her and she caught it in her hand. She turned back to Harry. "Here, use this one."

"Ginny, this is the Nimbus broom you got for your birthday. Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Ginny firmly. "It's in your very good and capable hands. Hermione will enjoy the ride much better."

"Thanks Ginny." He turned to Hermione. "Ready?"

In a unsure tone voice she said, "Yes, I think so. Not too fast."

Harry smiled and nodded. He took the basket from her, passed the broom handle through the basket handle, and then mounted the broom. He kicked off into a very low hover. Hermione got on and sat behind him putting her arms around his waist. He eased the broom forward and they smoothly and silently rose into the sky. They made slow graceful arcs over the meadow and then disappeared above the distant trees.

Ginny looked at Ron. "Where are they headed?"

"The family tree."

"Oh Merlin, really? Does that mean..."

"He didn't say it to me, but I reckon that's what he has in mind."

"It will be the perfect place for them." Ginny sighed, "There's so much magic there."

"Does Hermione know about the family tree?"

She gazed thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so. We've never talked about it and it's not mentioned in any of our books. Her muggle parents wouldn't know about it either."

"Good," said Ron with a satisfied expression. "It'll be much more memorable for her. She's really hard to surprise."

"Yeah," said Ginny smiling. "Harry will be happy about that. How much does he know about it?"

"Just that it's a secluded and private place to have a picnic."

"Good. Then Harry will get a surprise too."

"Well sis, what say we have lunch and a cup of tea for a while."

Looking out over the distant trees, she smiled. "It might be a long while."

Ron put his arm around his sister and they walked back toward the kitchen.

* * *

Harry cast a disillusionment charm around them. It was a warm day with a light breeze. The sky was a deep blue and puffy white clouds dotted the skyline. The ride was smooth, the air crystal clear, and the view, spectacular. Many of the trees now had red and gold leaves. From above, fields of amber grain rolled gently in the breeze, like ripples on a lake. Harry flew slow and gentle sometimes skimming the treetops. The countryside stretched below them, checkerboard-like patterns imprinted by the people who lived on that land. The cares and concerns of Harry and Hermione were part of the world below. Here above was a feeling of freedom and peace. You could choose your direction, change it at any time, and it all led to the same limitless horizon of possibilities. Flying this way always made Harry feel lighthearted. Having Hermione along to share it with him was exhilarating.

Hermione gradually relaxed her anxious grip. "Harry, this is so beautiful and peaceful." She drew herself close, took a deep breath, and softly sighed.

After about ten minutes, Harry spotted their destination. He flew a wide circle around the tree while gradually descending. They lightly touched down and dismounted. The tree was majestic with many of its branches seemingly twisted together at its massively wide trunk. Branches of different sizes and shapes twisted and spiraled one hundred feet up and away from the trunk. They spread the blanket in its shade and enjoyed a quiet lunch until ...

"Last strawberry for you Hermione. Open up."

"Make it dark chocolate this time."

He pointed his wand and the strawberry floated and dipped itself into a container. Then it floated toward her. She tilted her head back slightly and opened her mouth. She hadn't seen his mischievous grin. The strawberry slid down the bridge of her nose, leaving a trail of chocolate, and dropped into her mouth. Harry grinned broadly.

"You'll pay for that Potter," she muttered to herself while chewing the strawberry. Unnoticed by Harry, she tilted the wand in her hand, mostly hidden from his view, and pointed it at him. An instant later, a pink puffball shot from the wand's tip. It struck him in the forehead leaving a pink cloud as it burst like a large soap bubble. A pink powder mark now showed on his forehead.

"Ah hah ... being sneaky are we." He retaliated. Two blue puffballs shot from his wand. She dodged one and the other hit her on the arm.

"Eek," she scrambled to the tree for cover. Then she fired three more at him.

"Oof," as one got him on the cheek. He waved his hand trying to clear away the pink cloud in his face.

For the next few minutes, there were shrieks, shouts, and considerable laughing as pink and blue puffballs flew between them. Most were deflected or dodged but many found their targeted area of the body. In an all-out barrage, she sent fifty pink puffballs flying at him in rapid fire.

"Aahhh." He ducked and dodged as many as he could while running to the other side of the tree.

Peeking around the tree, they saw each other and fired at the same instant. They both missed. He quickly ducked back and around the tree silently coming up behind her. He put his arms around her and held her arms at her side.

As she gently squirmed he said, "Truce, truce, kiss and make up now."

She stopped squirming and turned around to face him smiling. As she moved close to him, she brushed her nose on his cheek. But chocolate on his face didn't bother him as their lips met and they wrapped their arms around each other.

After a few moments, or maybe longer, they stepped back and laughed at the sight of each other, both marked in pink, blue, and chocolate. After using a cleaning charm, they lay down on the blanket, side by side, and looked up at the clouds in the sky. They spent a long while pointing out cloud pictures to each other and sometimes changing the cloud shapes with magic.

... "That one looks like a cute little bunny," said Hermione. "Let me fix the ears a bit. ... There, how's that?"

"Aww... Very nice" ... With a grin he said, "How about that one over there? It looks like a snitch. See the wispy wings?"

She giggled. Then in mock sarcasm said, "How romantic ... first a broom, and now, a snitch?"

Harry chuckled. "Okay then. Let's see ... that one over there, just above the tree, looks like an otter."

"Hmm ... sort of, maybe more like this." Her happy feeling at that moment needed only the spell to be spoken. She softly said, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " Her patronus appeared and the otter hovered above them.

This being one of the happiest days of his life, he said, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " The stag appeared instantly.

Pointing with their wands, the patronus' playfully chased each other. Then, the stag didn't see where the otter was hiding. The stag turned its head and saw the otter reclined on its back looking safe and happily contented. The eyes of the otter were soft and inviting. The stag stretched up its head and slowly turned, its great antlers warning any foe that might be watching. Then, with softness in its eyes, the stag's head turned to look at the otter. The two patronus' swirled into each other and merged into a single vaporous cloud. The cloud sparkled randomly for a moment and then dissolved.

Still lying on her back and looking up where the patronus' had dissolved she said, "Umm ... did you feel anything just now?"

"Yeah, during the sparkling. What about you?"

"Yes. I felt something too. What did it feel like to you?"

"Umm ... it's a bit hard to put into words." Looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression he said, "Kind of like ... a chocolate ice cream sneeze."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned her head to look at him. "A chocolate ice cream sneeze? What's that?"

He looked at her. "Well, it's the good feeling you get when you taste chocolate ice cream. And the nice tingly feeling you get right after a good sneeze. I felt both at the same time."

She giggled. "Well, I agree with you about the sneeze feeling. But ... it seemed more like vanilla to me."

"Did you know that would happen, what we both felt?"

"No, I didn't. Patronus' are from our happy memories but I didn't think they could connect and feed back to us."

"Hmm ... seems we've found another connection between us."

For the next few minutes, they quietly lay next to each other gazing up at the sky. Then, Harry sat up and turned his body to face her. Taking her hands, he gently pulled her into a sitting position. He held her hands and they just looked at each other for a moment. Time seemed to slow down.

He thought about what they had been through together since that day he met her on the train. She had always been by his side, helping him accomplish what he had been called to do. She had freely chosen to stand by him through it all, enduring the risks and consequences of that choice. Her faithfulness to that decision had never wavered even in their darkest and seemingly hopeless moments.

She looked at him and saw her best friend. She thought of the implicit trust they shared in each other. He had supported and unconditionally accepted her, just as she was, from the beginning. In spite of all his burdens and uncertainties, there had always been a subtle and steadfast connection between them. She felt so much more now, beyond friendship, and knew that it grew from their deep and genuine care for each other.

"Hermione, your friendship has meant so much to me over all these years. You've made my weakness' strong and helped me become more than I ever thought possible." He smiled. "Sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

She smiled. "It was a bit challenging at times wasn't it." Then, with a more serious expression said, "But you helped an insecure little girl grow in so many ways. You helped make her complete by being a kind and supportive friend. It just feels right being with you. I can't imagine my life any other way. In spite of all the hardships and risks we endured, I would not trade it for anything."

Harry felt his heart start to beat faster. He looked deeply into her eyes. Softly and sincerely he said, "You are my closest and dearest friend. I thought it could never be better than that. But over these past months, it did become better ... I fell in love with you."

The intensity of his gaze into her eyes made her heart race. "Oh Harry, I'm in love with you too. It's such a happy feeling when I'm with you." She looked softly into his eyes, and held her breath.

"I love you so very much ... and ... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. ... Hermione, will you marry me?"

To Harry, it seemed the question hung in the air for such a long time waiting for her answer. Jubilation flared from her heart. Then a sparkle in her eye and a radiant smile dawned on her face.

"Oh yes Harry!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes I will marry you!" He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed long and lovingly.

They released each other and Harry took her hands again. They looked at each other for a moment and saw joyful giddiness in each other's eyes. Then he put a hand into his pocket and withdrew a golden engagement ring. The diamond sparkled in the sunlight. She took a quick breath at the sight of it. He slowly slid the ring onto her finger. As he did so, the diamond began to sparkle more brightly.

He held her hand for a moment as they both gazed upon it. Her beautiful hand, a shimmering ring with two intertwining spirals on the band. It was a marvelous sight. Their parallel lives had just changed direction and were now tracking toward a union. Harry felt great happiness and fulfillment. Hermione felt like she would burst with joy.

She moved forward and guided him onto his back. She lay on top of him and passionately kissed him, pouring in her love and joy. He held her tightly and with similar enthusiasm, focused his happiness on her. They had little perception of anything but each other as a faint golden glow of enchantment enveloped them. The breeze rustled the tree leaves and the birds sang sweetly in that peaceful heavenly place.

* * *

A while later, cuddled in each other's arms, he said, "I want to stay with you here like this forever. But we should start back for the Burrow."

She reluctantly nodded. They collected everything and were about to mount the broom when Harry stopped. She watched as he took out his wand and moved toward the tree trunk. He carved the shape of a heart into the bark of the tree. He added the words **_Harry and_** inside the heart shape and looked at her. She smiled, took out her wand, and added **_Hermione 1998 * *_** making a pink and blue puffball. They kissed softly.

As their lips parted, they glanced toward the tree and saw that hundreds of other carvings in the trunk had appeared. They looked back at each other with delighted smiles. Then, they began looking at the other carvings. Most were weathered and old.

Harry said, "Look, Arthur and Molly."

"1969, that's not long after they graduated Hogwarts. Ginny mentioned that to me."

"Hermione, look up over there, that small tree branch. There are two leaves on it with Arthur and Molly's name."

"Look, there are seven flowering buds under the leaves, one for each of their children! One has a vine growing out of it."

A brief moment later, she pointed. "Oh Harry, look at the tree trunk here."

Harry silently looked at it for a moment, a heart shape with **_James and Lily 1978_** inside it. There was also a doe and a stag.

She bit her lip and pointed. "Harry, the branch is there." He looked to see a small branch with two leaves bearing the names James and Lily. There were two buds under the leaves, one flowering, and the other closed. Harry stared at it.

She put her arm around him. In a quiet voice he said, "What do you make of that closed bud?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Arthur and Molly."

"Hang on ... where's our carving again?" He led her back to where they had carved their names in the tree. Then, they began looking up at the branches.

"There," said Hermione pointing. A new small branch with two leaves holding the names Harry and Hermione were there. Under the leaves, two, very tiny, unopened buds.

He turned to her with a soft glorious expression. "Two children? ... Ours?"

She softly smiled. "Perhaps." She glanced up into the canopy. "But I think this tree shows what has happen, not what will happen."

He looked thoughtfully at her and nodded his head. "Reckon we'll just have to wait and see what grows from our love. I think I like it better that way."

"Me too Harry."

They shared another embrace and a long kiss. Then, mounting the broom, they kicked off and started back toward the Burrow.

* * *

Ron and Ginny were sitting at the Weasley picnic table in the shade of the oak tree. Each had a glass of pink lemonade. They had been having a quiet and pleasant brother sister conversation. Ron couldn't remember the last time this had happened but they were both enjoying just spending some time with each other. They both agreed that they would do it more often.

A spot appeared low over the trees across the meadow and began to grow larger.

"Here they come," said Ron.

Ron and Ginny walked toward them as they gently touched down. Harry and Hermione were both smiling broadly. Hermione quickly got off the broom and moved toward Ginny with her left hand outstretched in front of her. Ginny squealed and they hugged each other.

Hermione turned to Ron who took her left hand in his. After a brief moment, he looked up at her. "Congratulations Hermione."

She embraced him in a strong hug. Ron said, "I wish all the best for the both of you. I know you will be happy together."

"Thank you Ron," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. She kissed him on the cheek.

Ginny moved to Harry. With a broad smile and tears of joy in her eyes, she hugged him firmly. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Ginny," he said as he looked at her again. "I think Hermione likely has a lot she wants to tell you. Go with her, I'll bring your broom."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." Ginny and Hermione left for the house in excited conversation. Harry and Ron watched as they went inside.

"Did you find it okay, the family tree?"

He looked at Ron. "Yeah, it was perfect. She's very happy right now. There were also a few surprises for me in that tree that you didn't mention."

"That makes me feel really good," said Ron smiling. "You look very happy too. Congratulations mate."

"You are already my best mate but I want to ask you properly. Ron, will you be my best man at the wedding?"

"Yes, I'm honored. When's the bonding day?"

"In a few months." He smiled. "Hermione will likely have the details worked out in short order." Ron smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

They were all sitting around the kitchen table sipping tea, talking, laughing, and planning. There was a flash and a whoosh from the fireplace. The conversation around the table abruptly ended and four very broad smiles greeted Arthur and Molly as they stepped into the kitchen.

Molly's eyes slowly narrowed as she surveyed the scene. "Okay ... what's going on here? I can tell you lot are up to something."

No one said a word. After a moment, Arthur smiled and stepped beside her. "Molly dear, have a look at Hermione's left hand."

Molly's eyes widened as the realization of a ring on her third finger set in. "Oh my word, you're engaged! How wonderful! Oh, I'm so happy for you! Come here you two." She gave both of them a smothering hug. "When did this happen?"

Harry said, "Just this afternoon, during our picnic at the family tree."

"Oh, how perfectly lovely," said Molly. "Hermione, do your parents know yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Why don't you call them and see if they want to come over for supper so you can tell them."

"Thank you. That would be very nice."

When Arthur arrived with Dan and Emma, after only a few seconds, Emma squealed and quickly moved to hug Hermione and Harry.

Harry went over to Dan. "I'd like your blessing to marry your daughter."

Dan glanced at Emma. "Thank you Harry. You've had our blessing since our time together in Australia. We know Hermione will be cared for and loved by you. Our family will be blessed with you as a part of it."

There was lively conversation as the meal was prepared. A few bottles of champagne found their way to the kitchen table.

* * *

Later, when they all sat in the parlor, Harry whispered to Hermione and she enthusiastically nodded her head.

Harry said, "Arthur, Molly, you've been like a father and mother to me for many years. Will you stand in for my parents at the bonding?"

Molly pulled a hanky from her pocket and dabbed her eyes. Arthur said, "We'd be very honored Harry."

Hermione said, "Harry took me on a picnic today to a place called the family tree." She looked at Harry and smiled. "It was lovely and that's where Harry proposed to me." She looked at Arthur. "We saw lots of interesting things in that tree. Can you tell us more about it?"

"The family tree is alive with the life force of the families it represents. You must have seen many names and mementos carved into its trunk. Each branch grows from the bud of a previous generation and the leaves have the parent's names on them. If you want to know about family genealogy, you just need to go and have a look."

"Will my mum and dad's names be there too?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, once you and Harry are bonded. There would be no past generation but they would be the start of a new branch. There will be connections with you and Harry."

Harry said, "We also saw unopened flower buds, what are those?"

"Those are possible children if the couple decides so. You should only count the blossoming buds. A bud will blossom when a child is born. When a child marries, the blossom sprouts into a new extension of the branch with vine connections to both sets of parents. I'm sure you noticed the whole tree was very tangled. It shows just how interconnected we all really are."

Hermione said, "Mum, Dad, I want to take you to see it after we're bonded."

"It sounds wonderful and we'd very much like to see it," said Emma.

They all talked for a while longer. Then Harry and Hermione thanked the Weasleys for dinner. Hermione and Ginny agreed to talk more the next day before Ginny returned to Hogwarts. Bringing Dan and Emma with them, they floo'd to the Granger home. Harry and Hermione spent a long while with Dan and Emma talking about the Granger's wedding and sharing their joy with them.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry and Hermione return home to their flat. They had taken only a few steps toward the hall and bedrooms when she stopped and turned to face him. There was a bit of uneasiness in each of their faces. It was clear to each of them what the other was thinking.

"Erm ... Harry ... I want us to wait to have ... umm ... to consummate our union until our bonding night. I've read about a special bonding ceremony called Vinculi Spiritu. There are extraordinary magical possibilities when this bonding ritual is used. I think we should experience it. But we must both be chaste for the enchantment to be successful."

He nodded. "And we're wondering ... can we resist the temptation if we sleep together."

"Ye-es ... Can we do that? ... That is ... wait until after the bonding ritual?"

"We slept together last year on Christmas day in the tent."

"Yes, but we were fully clothed and you were in a painfully sick condition. I was just trying to comfort you. Our relationship is much different now. We'll both have much stronger desires to be intimate, to keep moving closer in our relationship. It will be hard to wait."

"We could stay mostly dressed like we did on the sofa. Wear pajamas."

"Ye-es, but ... maybe a little bit more comfortable than that ... sometimes?" There was a momentary distant expression on her face as she remembered the last time they fell asleep together on the sofa. Then, with a slightly shocked look, she said, "Oh my, see what I mean? It will be hard."

"I like that thought," grinned Harry. She rolled her eyes and smiled warmly.

"How 'bout we have my mum and dad in the room? They can chaperone us."

"Harry, that's a wonderful idea. But," her eyebrows narrowed, "will they let us snog each other in bed wearing knickers?"

He grinned, "I think so. This is very important and I trust your judgment to know what's best for us. It will be hard for both of us, but I will honor your desire to wait."

She smiled warmly at him. "Okay then ... so ... my place or yours?"

"Yours, it has the nice comfy queen size bed." She giggled.

Harry said, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Hmm ... why no, not in the last few hours."

"Well then, we need to remedy that as soon as my mum and dad are settled in your room."

A short time later, he levitated the picture frame into her room. She used a sticking charm to affix the picture frame to the wall above the bed. Then he touched the frame and James and Lily appeared standing side by side. They briefly glanced around the room and then looked at him.

"Mum, Dad, we need your help. We're engaged now and it's important to us that we're not fully intimate with each other until after our bonding. Cool us down if it looks like we're getting physically out of control with each other."

A delighted grin came to the face of James. "This is going to be fun." He walked off the edge of the frame and after a short moment, returned holding a glass pitcher with water sloshing in it. A few drops splashed on Harry and Hermione's faces. He took his place next to Lily and looked out at them with a broad grin. Lily rolled her eyes at James and then smiled as she looked out at them.

With a look of worry on her face, she said, "Maybe you shouldn't have used the words, cool us down."


	11. Vinculi Spiritu   (Bond of the Spirit)

Harry and Hermione were invited to the Burrow the following weekend for a planning meeting. Arthur, Molly, Dan, Emma, Ron, and Ginny were also there. Hermione came armed with a wedding planner. Many of the wants and desires discussed the previous week were quickly sorted out. Harry desired to have the bonding ceremony at the church in Godric's Hollow. They discussed dresses, tuxedos, ceremony proceedings, and the many reception details. Everyone volunteered to help so Hermione assigned and scheduled the things that needed to be done. Harry could see that despite all of the work and details, Hermione was enjoying herself. The next day, she sent a letter by post to request a mid-November reservation for the church and reception hall.

A week later, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Molly, and Emma spent the entire day shopping for dresses, visiting both magical and muggle shops. They returned to the Burrow late in the afternoon exhausted but very satisfied. The dress arrangements were complete. The guys prepared a barbeque dinner, done without magic, much to the fascination and delight of Arthur. The following day, the guys went tuxedo shopping at Diagon Alley after lunch. They were back by midafternoon, mission accomplished.

Harry took Hermione to the shop in Diagon Alley where he had obtained her engagement ring. Taking her hand, the shopkeeper said that he had never seen the ring sparkle more brightly or look more beautiful. Hermione smiled broadly. He told her about magical rings and how the glow reflects the love between a husband and wife.

Hearing they planned to bond using Vinculi Spiritu, the shopkeeper showed them rings that were appropriate for the ritual. The type of ring needed was different in metallurgy and the magic within. These rings were matched pairs and sizing needed to be done very carefully. After much discussion, Harry and Hermione settled on a ring set that matched her engagement ring.

They walked to Florean Fortescue's to say hi to Katie and enjoy an ice cream cone. Then, after spending some time in Flourish and Blotts, they went to the joke shop to visit with George and Angelina. The shop was crowded and George would periodically demonstrate a product to the crowd with a sales pitch.

As George talked with Harry and Hermione, he mentioned a number of products guaranteed to liven up their wedding day. He was particularly proud of _His and Hers Magic Dancing Shoes_. Not only did the shoes know all the dance steps, they also kept you from stepping on your partners' feet. And if that weren't enough, the shoes could also shoot magical flames and colored sparks depending on how you stomped down on the heel. Harry thought the shoes were brilliant and smiled enthusiastically. Hermione however, told George that while a great idea, the shoes weren't quite what she was looking for just now. George told Angelina that Hermione had always been a tough sell and they all laughed.

Later, Harry and Hermione went for a quiet walk in the park to talk and plan their honeymoon. The weather was turning cooler so they quickly agreed on a tropical destination. Harry would make the necessary travel and hotel arrangements.

While at the park, Hermione told Harry more about the bonding ceremony. She had come across a dusty old book while helping mend the Hogwarts library. Lying in a pile of other books on the floor, she had noticed a partially torn page sticking out. After mending the page, the image of a griffin caught her eye. She had spent the next half hour sitting on the floor, with the book in her lap, reading about the ancient ritual. It had intrigued and interested her.

"From what I read, the ritual suggests that other connections between a husband and wife are possible; the sharing thoughts, feelings, and magical powers. The book described couples who had successfully bonded using the ritual. It described the type of people they were and the traits and attitudes they seemed to have in common.

I think the relationship you and I have very much fits with the descriptions in the book. Things like our deep and trusting friendship. We're honest, truthful, and caring with each other. We can talk about anything and we have consideration for each other's thoughts and opinions. Our thinking is both common and complementary. We know the right thing to do for each other and when one of us is weaker, the other compensates for it by being stronger. There's concern and aide for others when it is in our power to do so. Harry, we've been doing these things since our first year at Hogwarts."

They decided to meet with McGonagall and talk to her about the ritual. They also wanted to ask her to officiate at the bonding ceremony. Hermione sent an owl to McGonagall and received a reply the next day. McGonagall asked them to come to her office that week to discuss the ritual. The best man and maid of honor would also need to be present at the meeting. Ginny and Ron were free that Friday evening so they planned to meet for dinner in the Great Hall and then speak to McGonagall afterwards.

* * *

"Good to see you all," said McGonagall. "Please come in and be seated."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny entered the headmistress' office and sat down in chairs in front of the claw-footed desk.

McGonagall seated herself behind the desk and said to Harry and Hermione, "I was so pleased and happy to receive your owl. Congratulations to both of you. I am honored to accept your invitation to officiate at your bonding. I am proud and impressed by your choice of the Vinculi Spiritu ceremony."

Hermione said, "Thank you headmistress. Could you tell us more about it?"

"It is an ancient bonding ritual. The couple seeks to unite themselves in body, mind, and spirit resulting in an enhanced relationship. The ability of the couple to share thoughts telepathically is likely to develop. This is not forcibly reading private thoughts but a willful act of giving a thought to a spouse. Rarer is the ability of the couple to experience some of each other's strong feelings such as happiness, pleasure, or pain. Most rare, is the ability of the couple to combine their magical powers which intensifies the strength of a mutually cast spell. Each of these abilities, if present, is under willful control, and each individual must consent. The degree to which any of these abilities develop varies with each couple and is based on their relationship, moral character, and attitude toward others."

Harry said, "That is so extraordinary. Do many couples use this ritual?"

"Not many. The prerequisites and the ritual itself require much commitment and dedication. There is no guarantee that any of the abilities will develop. Like any bonding, magical or muggle, it is the husband and wife that freely initiate, sustain, and grow the bond as they desire. Friendship, love, purity of both individuals, and a true commitment to each other for life, are essential requirements for this type of bonding."

Hermione asked, "How is the bonding accomplished?"

"It is accomplished over three days. The first day focuses on perceptions and interaction with the physical. Things such as sheltering, protecting, care during sickness, and a family home. It involves non-magical labor and self-denial through fasting. The second day involves personal reflection and meditation, the replacement of a corrosive thought or attitude with a life-giving one. The third day is the ceremony of the spirit bonding. It is similar to a normal bonding ceremony in form, but it is much more. The bride and groom pledge the essence of their being to one another. Special charms and incantations call forth a deep magic from within the bride and groom. This elevates their bond to a spiritual level. It is most serious and unbreakable."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Hermione looked at Harry and softly said, "So what do you think Harry?"

He looked at her. "I would never have imagined all the things we've learned and experienced in the magical world. This bonding ritual might be the beginning of another wondrous part. I love you more than I can say and want our magical life together to be the best possible. Even if these abilities don't happen with us, we'll still have each other, our love, and friendship. We should do it. What do you think?"

"Ever since reading about it that day, I've thought it something that I'd want to experience. I love you so very much. The chance to make our magical union even more special is too great an opportunity to pass up."

McGonagall smiled. "Very well, we shall proceed. Have you chosen a date for the ceremony?"

Hermione said, "Yes, it will be on the third Sunday in November to minimize the impact to our studies here at Hogwarts." She smiled. "Harry and I also want to arrange some time away together."

McGonagall smiled warmly. "Yes, by all means. Speak with each of your professors and make arrangements for your lessons and assignments."

McGonagall said, "Do either of you have any further questions for me at this time?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then said, "No headmistress. Thank you."

"If you and Miss Granger would wait downstairs in the Great Hall, I would like to speak privately with the best man and maid of honor. They will return to you shortly."

Harry and Hermione got up and left the room.

"As best man and maid of honor, you have an active role to play in the bonding ceremony. You will help perform the logistics of the three day ritual so the bride and groom can focus fully on its personal aspects."

Ginny said, "That will be a challenge, particularly with Hermione. She likes to plan things out ahead of time." Ginny looked at Ron who was nodding with a smile.

"Indeed. However, you are close and trusted friends. You should have little difficulty."

McGonagall took two small books from her desk drawer and handed them to Ron and Ginny. "These books will tell you what needs to be done so you can prepare. The three of us will have additional meetings to ensure your full understanding. In summary ..."

They spent a short while going over the general content of the book.

McGonagall said, "Please keep the information private so as not to burden Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. The two of you may discuss the books content with each other. We will meet again next week."

"Thank you headmistress." said Ron.

* * *

Ron and Ginny rejoined Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall.

"My word," said Ginny. "This is an exceptional bonding the two of you are undertaking. It goes well beyond just tying the knot."

Everyone smiled. Ron said, "I've never heard anyone in the Weasley family talk about this ceremony. I know you two can do it and you'll be successful."

Hermione said, "Thanks to both of you. I hope it won't be too much trouble for you. What did McGonagall talk to you about?"

Ginny said, "We can't say too much about it now. We'll be meeting with her a few times to go over it in more detail. This is so exciting."

Ron said, "Yeah, and it's no trouble at all. We want to do whatever it takes to help make your bonding day the best ever and just the way you want it." Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"There must be something more you can tell us, so Harry and I can prepare."

Ginny and Ron looked at her with pressed lips and slowly shook their heads.

Harry said, "Hermione, I think Ron and Ginny are very serious about this. They'll make sure things are done right. Thanks Ron, thanks Ginny. You two, any your whole family, are simply the best."

After a brief moment, Hermione reluctantly nodded. "O...kay."

* * *

On the eve of their three-day bonding ceremony, Harry and Hermione were at their flat busily making final preparations. Hermione was going over and rechecking her wedding planner. Harry was on the bedroom floor boxing up the last of the reception decorations.

"Tux?"

Looking at the contents of the box, he smiled. "Ron has it at the Burrow."

"Wedding dress is with Mum," she muttered to herself. ... "Flowers, candles, guestbook ..."

In the living room, there was a flash of green light as Ginny, and then Ron, stepped from the fireplace.

"Harry? Hermione?" said Ginny. "We're here."

"We'll be right there," called Hermione from her bedroom.

A moment later, a box floated out from the hall. Harry guided the box with his wand and set it on the floor by the sofa.

"Hi. That box has the decorations for the church and reception hall. They've been charmed to float into position by themselves. Just open the box in each room."

"Okay. I'll make sure it gets done," said Ron. Hermione stepped onto the room studying her wedding planner.

Without looking up from the planner she said, "Ron, you and Ginny have the rings?"

Ron and Ginny glanced at each other and exchanged a smile. Ron said, "Yes Hermione, we have them safe."

After another moment, she closed the planner and handed it to Ginny. "I think everything that needed to get done is done." Then, with a concerned and sheepish look, she meekly said, "Check it over once more ... just to be sure?"

Ginny smiled. "I will." Then with a determined expression said, "Hermione, you need to put the planning out of your mind now. Don't think about it anymore. There are more important preparations to be completed, you and Harry."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something. Ginny gave her a stern look. She closed her mouth and nodded.

Grinning, Ginny said, "Any last minute goodbye time needed?"

Hermione smiled, "No, we accomplished that a few minutes ago. But since you asked." She flung herself at Harry embracing him tightly and kissing him. ...

"Ahem," said Ron after a moment. Ginny giggled as Hermione released Harry and he staggered slightly.

Ron said, "I reckon you both remember all of this but McGonagall wants us to go over it with you one last time. You can't see or talk to each other until the ceremony on Sunday. You can only use magic for reasons of security and safety. Each day, Ginny and I will pronounce a daybreak invocation over you and you must witness its sunset. If you need anything, just ask."

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Ginny said, "Okay, anything else before we go?" They all looked at each other in silence. "Right then. Hermione, you're with me." She took firm hold of Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked at Harry and, in a quiet lonesome voice said, "Bye Harry."

"Bye Hermione. See you in a few days."

There was a whoosh and a pop as Ginny and Hermione disapparated.

Ron extended his hand. "Ready mate?" Harry nodded and took hold. They disapparated and instant later.


	12. Diem de Corpus     (Day of the Body)

The following day at six am, Ron brought Harry to a remote farm in the countryside. Ron took out his wand and faced him. Tapping his wand on each of Harry's shoulders, Ron said, " _diem de corpus!_ " Then, "Remember you're fasting today, only water until after sunset."

"I'll remember mate." Then they both walked up the steps of the farmhouse porch. Ron knocked on the door. After a brief moment, the door behind the screen swung open and an old weathered man looked out at them.

"Mister McGregor? I'm Ron and this is Harry. Harry is here to accomplish first day bonding."

They moved back as the screen door swung opened and the man stepped out onto the porch.

"Been expecting you." He looked at Harry. "Ready to begin?"

"Yes I am Mister McGregor."

"Call me Ian." Ian looked at Ron. "You can leave. Come back thirty minutes before sunset."

Ron nodded. Then after walking a short distance away, he disapparated.

"You can start in the family garden. Follow me."

* * *

At six am, Ginny brought Hermione to the entrance of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Taking out her wand, Ginny turned and faced her. Tapping each shoulder with her wand she said, " _diem de corpus!_ " She pocketed her wand. "Remember, you have to fast from all food today, only water until after sundown."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'll remember."

"Okay, let's go in. We need ask for Althea at the administration desk."

"Good morning," said Althea. "You must be Ginny and Hermione. I've been expecting you."

"Hello Althea. I'm Ginny and this is Hermione. She'll be staying with you today."

"Welcome to St. Mungo's. Minerva has briefed me." She looked at Hermione. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes I am."

"Very good. Ginny, you can meet up with Hermione before sundown at the elder care center. It's the tall building a short distance from here. There are stairs that will take you to the observation deck on the top of the building."

"Thank you," said Ginny. "I'll be going then. See you later today Hermione."

"Bye Ginny."

"You will be helping us with various tasks such as serving meals, assisting visitors, and visiting with patients. If a patient has concerns or a medical related question, inform someone at the nurse's station. Most patients are here following some type of accident. They can be feeling anything from anger to embarrassment. Part of your work today is to help the patients feel at ease. This assists their body's natural healing process."

Althea handed Hermione a visitor booklet. "This contains floor maps showing the patient areas that you may enter and other general information. If you have any questions throughout the day, you can ask me directly or at a nurse's station."

"Thank you."

"We'll be starting you off in the maternity section." Althea smiled. "We had a couple of new arrivals into the world last night."

* * *

Harry spent the morning working the ground of the McGregor's garden. Using a shovel, he turned the remains of the harvested plants into the soil. Then he weeded and tended to the late bearing plants. Harry found the work moderately burdensome. It reminded him of the yard tending chores he'd done while growing up at his Aunt and Uncles house. Ian stopped by from time to time to give him further instructions. Harry thought certain that he'd surprised Ian once or twice. He had selected the proper tool from the shed without Ian having to tell him.

About midday, Harry moved to the barn to do some repair work. He needed more help with this project and Ian seemed to enjoy answering his questions and showing him what to do. Part of the barn door had been damaged. With handsaw and hammer, Harry cut the necessary wood and nailed it into place. He gained a new understanding and respect for those who call themselves carpenters. Though a lot of work, when the job was completed, he felt a certain satisfaction as he and Ian looked at the results of his labor.

About midafternoon, Ian gave him a tool belt containing hammer, nails, fence wire, and wire cutters. After instructions from Ian, Harry walked the fence line making needed repairs as he found them. The fence line needed only a few repairs as it wound its way around the very large field and looped back to the farmhouse. This gave Harry some time to think and look around at the farm and countryside. It was quiet and peaceful with little more than the wind and the smell of the plowed wheat field to keep him company. The fence was the only marker in that vast open valley that identified the McGregor farm. It helped Ian and his neighbors live in peace with each other.

* * *

Hermione spent most of the morning on her feet accomplishing her assigned tasks. She cared for and helped entertain the young children in the day care area while parents went to visit family members. She organized activities and played games with them. One particular game was a big hit and the children enjoyed it very much. So much so, that some of the children cried when being picked up by a parent to leave. Hermione would silently mouth "Sorry" to a parent while the child got one more turn at the game. The parents on the other hand, would mostly mouth back "Thank you." Hermione spent a fair amount of time in the mush pot.

Later, she helped serve lunch to patients and had barely a moment to rest. She talked to some of the patients and helped brighten their day. Some patients were cross and irritable. Others were embarrassed. But most were just looking forward to the day when they would be able to leave.

One of the tougher areas for her to serve lunch was in the Janus Thickey Ward. She saw Gilderoy Lockhart who asked if she wanted an autographed picture of him. After saying yes, Gilderoy gave her ten signed photos. But the hardest to bear was serving lunch to Frank and Alice Longbottom. She tried to talk with them and tell them how their son had helped defeat the dark lord. But no matter what she said, Frank and Alice just looked at her with a vacant stare as they tucked into their lunch. She felt so sorry for them and particularly Neville. She wished in her heart that she could do something to reverse what the cruciatus curse had done to their minds.

By midafternoon, she was in the elder care center walking from room to room just talking with the aged residents there. They all had stories to tell about events in their lives and about their children. Sometimes she heard parts of the stories more than once but they were all happy to see her and smiled broadly. It seemed to Hermione that her youth and life force was reenergizing the elderly, for a time, simply by her being there, and listening to them talk.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Harry was sitting on the farmhouse porch talking with Ian and his wife Martha.

Ian said, "Not many wizards come to do the ritual anymore. Seems folks are in a hurry these days. I never expected I'd meet you. You're not anything like I imagined."

Martha said, "You are such a nice down to earth person. Your fiancée is a very lucky girl."

"Thank you. It was her idea to do this bonding ritual. I'm the luckiest man in the world to be engaged to her."

Martha said, "How long have you been engaged?"

"A few months, but we've been good friends for seven years and know each other really well. We've been through a lot together."

"Ian and I only knew each other three months before we were bonded. We both came from farming families and chores came before courtship. Having farming in common helped us know we were right for each other. It was about six months before our telepathic link formed. For some couples we've met, it took years."

She reached over and patted Harry's hand. "Be patient." She glanced at Ian with a smile. "It's so nice when it finally happens."

"Nice indeed," said Ian. "I've always felt a little sorry for my brother Dougal. He doesn't have any magical abilities. My brother owns the farm on the other side of that distant tree line to the north."

There was the sound of a whoosh as Ron arrived. Harry introduced his best mate properly to Ian and Martha.

Pointing, Ian said, "The two of you best be on your way to that hill. The sun will be setting soon. You are both welcome to stay for supper when you get back."

Anticipating his question, Ron nodded to Harry. "Thank you Ian," said Harry. "That's very kind of you."

* * *

Ginny arrived at the elder care facility a short time before sunset. As she entered the building, the distant sound of people singing greeted her. She made her way up the hall and it opened into a large common area. Looking in, she saw the room filled with elderly people. Some were eating supper. Others were hunched over in wheelchairs but smiling none-the-less. Many others sat in chairs around the room happily singing. At the far side of the room, she saw Hermione holding a piece of sheet music. Hermione stood between a woman playing the piano and a man playing a standup bass. Both musicians seemed to be in their sixty's. Ginny smiled.

 _... You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  [2]_

The song ended and everyone in the room clapped. Hermione looked up and saw Ginny grinning broadly at her. Hermione covered her mouth with the sheet music as she laughed. Then she motioned to Ginny to come over to her.

"Ginny, I'd like you to meet the musicians. Playing the piano is Liz Beth and over here on the bass is Tom. Liz Beth, Tom, this is my best friend Ginny."

"Pleased to meet you," said Ginny. "It's almost sunset Hermione. We need to go so you can witness it."

"Okay. But I want to come back and do a few more songs before we go."

"Okay. Come on, let's go now."

* * *

Harry and Ron walked to the top of the hill. There was a clear view of the countryside to the western horizon. As the sun was setting, Harry thought about the events of the day and particularly about Hermione looking at the same sunset. He missed being with her.

* * *

After asking an orderly, they climb the stairs leading to the observation deck on top of the building. It was cloudy and the sun was mostly covered. With a concerned look on her face, Ginny took out her wand and pointed it toward the west. " _Vidéo Solé Occasu!_ " The clouds on the low horizon parted and a spectacular orange sunset became visible. The clouds reflected in shades of red and orange and beams of light spread in many directions.

Hermione smiled. "Oh Ginny, well done. It's beautiful." She watched silently as the sun slowly set thinking about Harry who was also watching the same sun.

Quietly, Hermione began to sing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine ..."

Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled warmly.

* * *

Harry and Ron returned to the farmhouse and joined Ian and Martha for supper. The old couple talked about the farm and about their now grown children and grandchildren.

When they were about to leave, Harry looked at Ian and Martha. "Thank you for helping me today. I learned so much from you. I'd like to invite you to the bonding ceremony."

Martha said, "We'd love to come. Thank you so much for asking."

"It will be at the Godric's Hollow church at 2:00 pm. Thank you again."

Harry and Ron went back outside. Ian and Martha followed and stood on the porch. Harry waved goodbye to them and then he and Ron disapparated.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny returned to the common area. Liz Beth and Tom were sitting at a table eating supper. There were two other empty places at the table with covered plates. Hermione smiled. She eagerly moved to the table and sat down followed by Ginny. They talked quietly with Liz Beth and Tom while they ate supper.

Hermione said, "Do the two of you play music together often?"

Liz Beth briefly glanced at Tom. "Yes we do. My husband John passed on about ten years ago. We used to play quite regularly together. It was so nice when we'd join up with other singers and musicians. When we played and sang together, there was oneness and a special magic that happened. It's hard to describe. It's not like a feeling. It's more like a connection that is just there, unrealized, dependable, and deeply synchronizing. That's how we met Tom. Since then, Tom has been my support. Playing music with him and helping people feel happy is all that I need now."

"Harry is very uncomfortable with singing and dancing," said Hermione. "He has reluctantly danced a few times during school. To be fair, while he was growing up, it was hard for him to be happy. I hope I'll be able to help him feel different about singing and dancing in the future."

After a pause, Hermione said, "Liz Beth, Tom, it would make me happy if you'd both come to the wedding. It's on Sunday, 2:00 pm at the church in Godric's Hollow."

"We'd love to be there," said Liz Beth. "Thank you."

"Ginny, is there time for me to do a few more songs with Liz Beth and Tom?"

"Yes, there certainly is," said Ginny with a grin.

She looked at Liz Beth and Tom with a hopeful expression. "Can we do some more songs?"

After a glance at Liz Beth, Tom smiled and handed Hermione a sheet of music. "How about this one?"

Taking it from his hand, she looked at it and then giggled. "Okay."

The three of them made their way to the piano and bass. The music started and Hermione began to sing. "Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer true ..." [3]

[2] - You are my sunshine; Oliver Hood 1933

[3] - Daisy Bell; Harry Dacre 1892


	13. Diem de Menti    (Day of the Mind)

The second day of Vinculi Spiritu began with the six am arrival of Harry and Ron on a secluded hillside. They stood for a moment in the absolute quiet of that place. Pine trees were loosely scattered around them. The hill became steeper and rose up a few hundred feet more to a rocky peak that continued north as a high ridgeline. A valley to the west stretched out below them.

Ron took out his wand and placed the tip lightly on Harry's forehead. " _diem de menti!_ " Then Ron moved a short distance away. Circling around Harry's position, he checked the surrounding area using revealing charms. Then he cast muggle repelling charms and security wards. Meanwhile, Harry set up a small wizard camping tent.

"All set mate?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Here's the book you need to use today. I'll be checking up on you every few hours. See you later."

Ron moved outside of the security wards and disapparated. Harry read the ritual booklet for the second day activities while he ate a simple breakfast.

 _Solitude, reflection, and focusing of the mind._

 _Goal: To make peace with yourself and accept the person you are, as your beloved does._

 _Reflect on a selected question honestly and truthfully in writing. Then, meditate on your response. Take time. Select or use your own questions for reflection._

 _1\. Who am I?_  
_2\. How do I appreciate the beauty within me?_  
_3\. What makes me smile?_  
_4\. What will I do for my beloved today?_  
_5\. If God whispered something in my ear, what would I like Him to say?_  
_..._

 _Meditation is being present ..._

* * *

Hermione and Ginny similarly arrived at six am on the edge of a forested plateau. Only the singing of birds broke the utter silence of that place. From where they stood, the ground sloped gently downward toward the west. Trees of ash, birch, and elm grew in the woodsy surroundings that extended to the horizon.

Ginny placed her wand on Hermione's forehead. " _diem_ _de_ _menti!_ " Then after setting up security wards, she helped Hermione get settled.

"I'll be coming to check up on you every three hours or so. You've got the D.A. coin if you need my urgent help."

"Thanks Ginny."

"This is the booklet you need to use today. I'll see you later." Ginny walked off and disapparated.

Hermione ate breakfast while reading the ritual booklet. The activities were questions for personal reflection and hourly meditation exercises. The booklet contained extendable blank pages and a magical pencil for writing.

 _..._

 _Meditation is being present to what is, without judgment or expectation. To notice thoughts and become aware of their impact on one's life. Awareness empowers self-introspection. Begin by choosing a focal point._

 _1\. A word or phrase_  
_2\. Your breath or heartbeat_  
_3\. A flower, plant, or tree_  
_4\. An imaginary place_  
_..._

* * *

It was midmorning when Ron apparated a short distance away and made his way toward the tent. Ron quietly peeked into the tent and saw Harry writing. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Okay mate? Need anything?"

"Everything is fine Ron. Thanks."

After a quick check of the security wards, Ron moved a short distance away and disapparated.

Harry read another question, "What will I do for my beloved today?"

He sat back and thought. _I won't see or be with Hermione today, at least, not physically. I'm not allowed to contact her by magic or use something like a telephone. Maybe somehow ... I could use meditation to send a thought to her. ... It is one of the goals we're trying to achieve._ ...

He got up and went for a walk to think about it.

* * *

When Ginny made the midmorning checkup, she found Hermione sitting on the ground by a tree reading the ritual booklet.

"Hi Hermione. Everything okay?"

"Yes everything's fine. This is such a lovely morning."

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes Ginny, I do. I'd like you to bring me a flying broom."

"A broom?" said Ginny in mild surprise.

"Yes. There's one under Harry's bed at our flat. Can you bring it to me?"

"Sure but, I thought you weren't all that keen about them."

"It's something that will help me today."

"Okay. I'll be back shortly."

Presently, Ginny returned with the broom.

She looked up from her writing. "Thanks Ginny."

"Need anything else?"

"No, nothing else."

"Okay, see you later." She stepped beyond the wards and disapparated.

Hermione completed writing in the ritual booklet. Then taking the broom, she laid it in front of her. She crossed her legs, sat up straight, and closed her eyes. She sat motionless for a long while breathing deeply and regularly. Then feeling relaxed, she opened her eyes and held out her hand out over the broom. " _Up!_ " The broom floated up to her hand and she wrapped her fingers around the handle.

There were butterflies in her stomach as she stood and mounted the broom. Remembering how Harry had done it the day he proposed to her, she gently kicked off into a low hover. Then cautiously, she pivoted in each direction and eased the broom forward and backward. The movements were unsteady and jerky. Unsure of herself, she remained only a few feet off the ground. She tried to remain aware of her breathing; working to keep herself focused. But it was difficult to concentrate on flying the broom and stay relaxed at the same time.

* * *

Ron arrived midday. "Here's some lunch for you."

"Thanks Ron. There are a couple of things I need. You can get them from my bedroom at the flat."

"What are they?"

"In the top drawer of my nightstand there's a music box. And under my bed is a broom. They will really help me today with the assignments."

"Okay, be back in a bit."

* * *

In a flash of green light from the fireplace, Ron arrived at the Burrow with a flustered expression on his face.

"What's the matter Ron?" said Ginny with a concerned look. "Is everything okay with Harry?"

"Yeah. Harry's fine," said Ron somewhat exasperated. "But he asked me to bring him the broom from under his bed and it wasn't there. I looked around their flat but I couldn't find it."

"Hermione has it. She asked me to bring it to her earlier this morning."

Ron let out a sigh. "What should we do? I can't tell Harry she has the broom. And if I bring him one of ours, he'll know something's up."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Maybe not. Take my Nimbus broom to him."

"When Harry questions me, what should I say?"

"Tell him it's special to Ginny that he use my broom. Don't say anything else or answer any other questions about it."

"Okay, thanks Ginny."

"I've got to take lunch to Hermione now. Good luck."

* * *

Harry had been trying to complete what he felt would be a proper meditation since midmorning. He tried deep breathing and focusing on a single thought. He tried to feel oneness with the surroundings. But it was difficult for him to let go of himself and put aside distractions. The booklet said that this was normal and to just take breaks and keep trying.

Harry thought, _"What would Hermione do ... besides go to the library?"_ He answered his question with, _"She would think logically about it."_ But that seemed the opposite of meditation to him.

He was finishing his lunch in the tent when Ron returned. Ron handed him the music box and leaned the broom against the side of the tent.

"Ron, that's Ginny's broom."

"I know mate. It's special to Ginny that you use her broom."

"Oh ... okay." Harry saw resolve on Ron's face.

"If that's all you need, I'll be going. See you later."

"Thanks Ron." Ron quickly stepped out of the tent. A moment later, Harry heard a whoosh in the distance as Ron disapparated.

Harry picked up the ritual booklet to do another meditation exercise but he stopped as his mind came back to an unsettled question.

 _"Why did Ron bring me Ginny's broom? I know I put my new broom under the bed. Ron brought the music box so he definitely went into my bedroom. That means Ron couldn't find the broom. The only other person who knows about the broom is ..._

Hermione," he said aloud.

He thought back to the question he was working on. _What will I do for my beloved today?_ She knew he loved flying on a broom. But it always made her nervous to do it. His eyes got misty at the remainder of that thought.

* * *

Ginny arrived with lunch for Hermione. "How are you doing with the broom?"

"Better but I'm still not confident and my flying is not very smooth."

"Try not to think about the mechanics of control. Just think and feel where you want to go, sort of like riding a bicycle. You don't think about falling when you ride a bicycle. It's the same with a broom."

"Okay. I'll give that a try. Thanks Ginny."

"Need anything else?"

"No, I have what I need."

"See you later this afternoon." Hermione began eating her lunch as Ginny departed.

* * *

In the tent, Harry put the music box on the small table in front of him. He wrapped his hands around it and began thinking of the song he wanted. He only remembered a few of the words that he'd seen, written by Hermione, in her wedding planner. He cleared his mind and concentrated on the words, repeating them a few times to himself. Then, he opened the music box. His mother's voice began to sing the song. Harry smiled. This was a meditation he knew he could accomplish.

* * *

Hermione sat on the broom hovering a few feet off the ground. Her left hand held the broom handle. Her right hand held her wand resting in her lap, ready to cast aresto momentum if needed. She closed her eyes and began deep rhythmic breathing, concentrating on the release of tension each time she exhaled. Becoming relaxed, she partially opened her eyes and squinted at the distant horizon. Then, with each exhale of her breath, she whispered, " _Superior!_ "

Almost imperceptibly, she began to move vertically upwards. She watched only the horizon in front of her. Her thoughts shifted to the day when she flew with Harry to the family tree. They had gently turned left ... and then right ... smoothly moved higher ... and then lower. Her hand on the broom became an extension of her thoughts. Where she pointed the handle, the broom followed. If her hand put forward pressure on the handle, the broom moved forward.

She opened her eyes fully and realized that she was now flying large figure eights a hundred feet in the air. A few butterflies tickled in her stomach but she remained focused in her determination to master the broom. Moving her hand cautiously downward, she began to descend toward the ground. And putting backward pressure on the handle caused the broom to slow and stop as her feet touched the ground.

She punched the air. "YES!" Taking the booklet, she quickly wrote on the page. Then mounting the broom and kicking off, she practiced again and again.

* * *

Ron returned midafternoon. Harry was sitting in the shade of a tree. He seemed relaxed and looked peaceful.

"Last call, need anything mate?"

"No, I've got everything I need. When you come at sunset, bring your broom with you. Join me if I'm flying when you get here."

"Okay. See you then."

Harry turned to the last meditation in the booklet and read.

 _As an immortal being that currently dwells within a mortal body, know that,_  
_You are a child of the universe; no less than the trees and the stars ... [4]_

* * *

__

"Last visit before sunset."

"I don't need anything. Ginny, when you come at sunset, bring your broom with you."

Ginny smiled. "It's good to hear you say that. I will."

Hermione smiled and Ginny departed.

Hermione looked up after reading the last meditation in the booklet and closed her eyes.

* * *

Harry spent most of the remaining afternoon slowly soaring across the ridge of the hill and skimming the treetops. A feeling of peace and complete freedom filled him. He thought about the words in the booklet. He thought about his friends and how they had helped shape his life, particularly Ron. He thought about Hermione and how much she meant to him. Somehow, it seemed, he knew her beyond friendship and beyond romantic love. How was it possible?

* * *

Toward the end of the afternoon, Hermione was confident in her ability to control the broom. She floated above and sometimes between the treetops. She felt at ease moving faster and looking around as she flew. She could hover and close her eyes knowing that the broom would only move where she wanted it to go. She thought about her parents, her friends, and especially Ginny. She thought about Harry, their friendship and love for each other, and about how they might become closer.

* * *

Ron returned with his broom and supper for the two of them. He caught sight of Harry floating peacefully on the evening breeze rising off the mountain slope. Harry looked like a soaring eagle as he slowly circled on the broom just above the ridgeline. The sun was very low on the horizon. Ron stowed supper in the tent and then silently flew up toward Harry. He took up a position behind and a short distance below Harry. Smoothly locked in position, Ron watched Harry in silence. Harry's eyes were closed and he slowly circled as if scanning the horizon for something. Presently, he came to a stop and opened his eyes.

"She's in that direction," he said looking toward the horizon.

Ron smiled to himself and remained silent. He knew where Hermione and Ginny were. Harry had indeed indicated the correct direction. Ron was surprised though, when Harry began to sing. "You fill up my senses, like a night in a forest ..." [5]

* * *

Hermione was at peace flying on the broom. Ginny was on a broom flying a short distance away from her. They both hovered nearly motionless, like kites on a string, high above the trees. She faced the setting sun with her eyes closed, the last warming rays reflecting off a contented expression on her face.

The faint suggestion of a song drifted into her mind. The words were familiar and she unconsciously pivoted on the broom. Though she heard only a light wind in her ears, the words seemed to come from the direction she now faced.

Ginny watched in silence as Hermione began to quietly sing while looking toward the distant horizon. Soon, there were happy tears in her eyes.

* * *

"... Come let me love you, come love me again." [5]

He gazed at the horizon for a minute longer. Then he pivoted on his broom to watch the remainder of the sun disappear below the horizon.

After a moment Ron said, "That was beautiful mate. Do you think she knows?"

"Yeah ... it felt like she was there. ... Ron, do you think you'll do this ritual with Katie one day?"

"I think so mate." Ron smiled. "We both meet the requirements so far."

"Ron ... have you ever thought about how unbelievably lucky it was that Hermione, you, and me met up in our first year?"

"Yeah, quite a few times. I can't imagine how it would have been if we'd never met." Ron pointed up. "Someone up there was really looking out for us."

"Do you mind if we stay a while longer and watch the stars come out?"

"No mate, not at all."

* * *

Hermione wiped her eyes. Ginny moved close beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I'm very happy right now. I think Harry just sang that song to me."

"Did you hear him?" asked Ginny with a concerned look on her face.

"No ... the words just came into my head, so I sang them. It's a popular song for weddings. I was considering it a few weeks ago for the reception. He must have seen it in my wedding planner."

"It was beautiful ... and appropriate considering what you and Harry are trying to achieve."

After a moment, Ginny said, "You seem to have mastered flying on a broom."

"Thanks to you," she said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to having Harry with me in the future. Sunsets are so wonderful to watch from up here." She gazed at the fading twilight.

"Ginny ... Is it okay if we stay and watch the stars for a while? I want to spend some time talking with my best girlfriend."

"That would be wonderful," said Ginny with a warm smile.

[4] - Desiderata; Max Ehrmann, 1952

[5] - Annie's Song; John Denver, 1974


	14. Diem de Spiritus     (Day of the Spirit)

The wakeup alarm sounded on the clock in the living room of the Granger home. Hermione and Ginny stirred from their separate sleeping places on the two sofas. Ginny reached and groped for her wand as she sat up. She brushed the red hair from her face trying to wake up. Hermione sleepily sat up thinking in retrospect that she and Ginny probably should not have talked so long last night. But they had both been very excited about this day. Hermione stood and Ginny moved close to face her. Ginny touched the wand lightly to Hermione's chest. " _diem de spiritus!_ " Then, they both went back to their respective sofas and lie down again for a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

"Harry, Harry. You need to wake up for a minute," said Ron.

Harry sat up as Ron's bedroom slowly came into focus. Ron was sitting on his bed rubbing his eyes. After another minute, they both stood. Taking his wand in hand, Ron touched it to Harry's chest. " _diem de spiritus!_ "

Then, while covering a big yawn with his fist, Ron said, "A few more hours of sleep then?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea Ron," said Harry as he fell back onto the cot.

* * *

Molly fussed over Harry and attached a red carnation to his lapel. He wore a white tuxedo with long coat tails and a bowtie. After scrutinizing him one last time, Molly pronounced him ready and then hurried into the parlor. Harry stepped out into the backyard to wait for Ron.

"Ginny," said Ron speaking into the fireplace, "Is Hermione out of sight at the church?"

"Yes, I've got her in the room on the left side, by the main entrance doors."

"Okay. I'm leaving for the church with Harry. We'll be in the sacristy on the right."

Ron stood up and straightened the coat of his charcoal colored tuxedo and bowtie. He also wore a red carnation in his lapel. He touched his hand to the coat pocket and felt the small case containing Hermione's ring. Then he stepped to the parlor door and looked in. Molly was fussing with Arthur's tuxedo. "Harry and I are leaving now. See you at the church."

Ron stepped outside and stood by Harry. "Ready to go mate?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to seeing her."

They clasped hands and disapparated.

* * *

Ginny moved to the door and quickly slipped back inside. Hermione sat at a dressing table with large mirror. Emma stood behind arranging Hermione's hair.

"There, it looks lovely." Emma looked at Hermione's reflection in the mirror and squeezed her shoulders.

"Thanks Mum. Fleur is so generous; it's very special to her."

Ginny looked at Hermione in the mirror. "Bill told me she was very happy when you asked. I think it's just the right touch of elegance to go with your dress."

Looking in the mirror, Hermione pinched the dress fabric on each side by her chest. "Ginny, would you tighten the fit just a little."

Ginny took out her wand and touched the dress fabric on each side. "How's that?"

"Perfect, thanks Ginny."

"Stand up so we can have a look at you," said Emma.

Emma and Ginny backed away as Hermione stood and turned to face them.

"Simply enchanting," said Emma with teary eyes.

Ginny smiled. "Better have a shield charm ready for when Harry gets a look at you."

Hermione smiled. "I miss him so much."

There was a gentle knock. Ginny went to the door and opened it just enough to peek out. Then she turned to Hermione. "Ready for some photos?"

"Yes, have her come in."

Juliette slipped inside and Ginny quickly closed the door.

* * *

The guests were seated in the church wherever they wished and were quietly conversing with one another. In attendance were the extended Weasley family, Hogwarts school friends, Hagrid, Liz Beth, Tom, Ian, Martha, Wilbur and many of the professors from Hogwarts. Two large flower arrangements were in front on both sides of the sanctuary. Lit candles floated along the walls. Each had colorful flowers around the base. Many long red, white and gold ribbons gently twisted and fluttered beneath each candle.

Music began to play. Harry and Ron walked in from a side door. They stood in front on the right between the first pew and the raised floor of the sanctuary. A tall three stem candelabra stood in the center of the sanctuary holding a single unlit candle in the center stem.

Arthur escorted Molly slowly up the center aisle, Molly carrying a lit candle. They stopped in front of the candelabra and Molly added the candle she carried. After Molly and Arthur seated themselves, Emma Granger entered carrying another lit candle. She moved slowly up the center aisle, added the candle to the candelabra, and then seated herself.

McGonagall entered from a door on the left side and moved to stand by the candelabra facing the guests. Smiling and carrying a bouquet of colorful flowers, Ginny walked slowly up the center aisle wearing an elegant deep green dress. Ron met her in the center, took her arm in his, and led her forward up the steps into the sanctuary. They separated a short distance and then turned to face the guests. The music shifted to the bridal march. Everyone stood and turned toward the entrance of the church.

The doors of the vestibule opened. Hermione held her father's arm and together they stepped forward. She wore a white satin strapless wedding gown. Its layered and pleated skirt flared and hung just above the floor. Delicate lace accents adorned the gown from the waist up. An arch of white roses angled gracefully down on one side of the skirt. Her hair was elegantly arranged and Fleur's tiara rested lightly on her head. Lily's griffin necklace rested high on her chest. Seeing her, Harry was mesmerized and his gaze transfixed on her. She was beyond beautiful. Her face radiated a pure white glow as Dan escorted her slowly up the center aisle.

Hermione felt a delightful weightless elation. She blushed slightly seeing that all eyes were unblinking and looking at her. Her gaze fell on the man she loved and longed to be with. There was radiance about him. Her gaze locked on him and everything else in her field of view went out of focus.

Harry moved toward them, his eyes fixed on hers. Dan kissed his daughter on the cheek and stepped back allowing Harry to take his place at her side. It was very hard for both Harry and Hermione not to wrap each other in a hug. Joining arms, they moved up the steps into the sanctuary and stopped in front of McGonagall. Ginny and Ron turned to face them. The music faded into silence and the guests seated themselves.

McGonagall looked at the gathering. "Good afternoon to each of you. We gather here today to witness and celebrate the bonding of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in marriage. It is an honor and privilege to officiate at this ceremony. I have been blessed to see them grow from children into adults of courage, honesty, and virtue."

"The particular ritual that they have chosen is called Vinculi Spiritu or bond of the spirit. The origin of this ritual dates back at least three hundred years. It seeks to confer spiritual blessings on the couple in addition to their life union as husband and wife. This marriage bond is most sacred and serious. It is not entered into lightly or without careful serious consideration."

"Essential to Vinculi Spiritu is the purification of mind and body. Harry and Hermione completed the preparatory parts of this ritual in isolation from each other over the last two days. The best man, Ronald Weasley, and the maid of honor, Ginny Weasley, have stood by them keeping watch and aiding them at certain times. On this third day, in the presence of us all, Harry and Hermione will bond themselves into a new life that shares body, mind, and spirit with each other. In doing so, their union is beyond a promise. It will be part of their true being and we may rightfully refer to them as soul mates."

"And so I ask any here present, do you have knowledge or lawful reason that Harry and Hermione should not be joined in marriage? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a short moment of silence McGonagall said, "Since no objection is voiced, we begin with a scripture reading about love which is the foundation of a marriage."

Katie stepped forward to a small podium and read aloud.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal ... Love is patient and kind ... the greatest of these is love." [1 Cor 13]

After Katie was seated, McGonagall looked at Harry and Hermione with a serious expression. "Harry and Hermione, have you come here freely, and without reservation, to complete your bond to each other, in the sight of God and those here present?"

"We have," they said together.

"Harry and Hermione, do you understand that you will be bound to each other as husband and wife for the remainder of your earthly lives?"

"We do," they said together.

"Since these are your intentions, I ask that you face each other and join your right hands."

They turned and, warmly smiling, joined their hands at chest level. Taking her wand, McGonagall passed it in an arc over their joined hands. A golden ribbon appeared and wound itself around their hands.

"Harry, please pronounce your pledge to Hermione."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Hermione, I freely present to you all that I am in body, mind, and in spirit. I take you as my wife to share with you my life, hopes, and dreams. I promise to be true to you always. I will comfort you in your sorrow, celebrate in your joy, and care for you always. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"Hermione, please pronounce your pledge to Harry."

She looked deeply into his eyes. "Harry, I freely present to you all that I am in body, mind, and in spirit. I take you as my husband to share with you my life, hopes, and dreams. I promise to be true to you always. I will comfort you in your sorrow, celebrate in your joy, and care for you always. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"In the presence of us all, witnesses of the words spoken by each of you this day, we bless and approve your pledges to each other." She lightly tapped their joined hands with her wand.

A spark flew up from their joined hands and settled on the unlit candle in the candelabra. It scintillated like a bright star. The ribbon transformed into a golden glow that dissolved into their hands.

McGonagall said, "The rings they will now exchange are sign and symbol of their solemn pledge to each other."

Harry turned to Ron. Ron held out Hermione's gold wedding band in the palm of his hand. Harry took it and turned back to face Hermione taking hold of her hand.

Looking into her eyes, he slid the ring onto her finger saying, "Take and wear this ring as a sign of our love and fidelity."

Likewise, Ginny held out Harry's gold wedding band for Hermione.

Looking into his eyes she said, "Take and wear this ring as a sign of our love and fidelity." She slid the ring onto his finger.

McGonagall said, "Please join your left hands for the consecration of your bond."

They raised their hands to chest height, with palms facing down, and laced their fingers. McGonagall held her wand tip above their rings and said,

" _liberum arbitrii electio de mentibus_ "       (free-will choice of the minds)  
" _cum caritas de corda_ "                             (with love from the hearts)  
" _esse nunc coniuncta in spiritus_ "             (be now united in the spirit)

Both rings began to radiate and pulse a blue glow. McGonagall smiled with a small nod of satisfaction. She touched the rings with her wand tip and the glow faded away.

McGonagall motioned and Ginny moved to stand very close Hermione. Ron stood close to Harry. McGonagall moved back a few steps and said, "Harry and Hermione, please seal your bond with each other."

Smiling and holding each other's hands, they moved toward each other and kissed. An instant later, they each felt a shock of joy. Perception of their surroundings clouded for a moment. A golden wave of light emanated from them and spread out through the room touching all present with a brief tingling sensation. Their kiss separated and they swayed still holding each other's hands. Ron and Ginny reached out to steady them and felt a warm and soothing sensation.

Hermione was regaining her composure when she perceived a soft and gentle _"I love you Hermione."_

She looked toward Harry. He had a thoughtful gaze fixed on her. Realizing that Harry had not spoken with his voice, tears of joy formed in her eyes.

 _"I love you Harry,"_ she thought back to him.

He gave her a small nod. Their faces beamed as they strongly embraced each other in excited happiness. _"We should keep this to a minimum for now out of respect to our guests."_

 _"Yes, I agree. I'm so happy."_

They released each other. Harry turned toward Ron and nodded.

"Yes!" Ron embraced and clapped Harry on the back.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Hermione turned toward Ginny and nodded. Ginny squealed in delight and embraced Hermione.

McGonagall, understanding what she had just witnessed between the four of them, smiled happily. She could not be more proud of all that Harry and Hermione had accomplished. She proclaimed, "Having sealed their bond, I declare they are now husband and wife. I am pleased to present to you Harry and Hermione Potter."

The guests applauded as Harry and Hermione turned to face them. There were flashes of light from cameras. They linked each other's arm as the closing wedding march began to play. Then they walked arm in arm out of the church followed by Ron, Ginny, and their guests.

They greeted each of their guests as they exited the church. In the reception hall, everyone enjoyed a buffet as Harry and Hermione continued to make their way around and talk to all of their friends and family.

Later, when everyone present held a glass of champagne at the ready, Ron said, "Please raise your glass to my dearest friends, Harry and Hermione." Ron looked at them with his glass raised. "May your lives, and the life you now share as husband and wife, be filled with love, fulfillment, happiness, and peace."

"Here, here!" everyone said.

Harry and Hermione shared a sip of champagne with interlinked arms. They gave each other cake. Music began to play and they danced. Everyone had a very good time.

Later, Ron and Ginny came up to them. Ron said, "Sunset time you two. You can witness it just out that side door."

"Okay. Everyone is welcome to join us," said Hermione.

A short distance away was a small patio area with a deck that faced west. A meadow sloped gently down and away. The sun hung just above the horizon and the scattered clouds were aglow in orange and red. Harry and Hermione stepped onto the deck in front of their guests and held each other's hand looking toward the sun.

 _"I like it much better holding your hand at sunset,"_ thought Hermione.

 _"Yeah. I really missed you. I think I felt your presence last night,"_ thought Harry.

 _"I felt you too Harry. Your song to me was beautiful."_

He turned to look at her in surprise. _"You heard it?"_

She smiled, _"No, but your words came to me and I sang along. I hope you'll sing it to me again sometime."_

 _"Yes, I will,"_ he thought to her. Then, using his voice, he began to sing to her. "You fill up my senses, like a night in a forest ..."

After a moment, Ron looked at Ginny standing a short distance away. She was already looking at him. She silently mouthed to Ron, "sunset yesterday." Ron beamed a smile and nodded. The expression of a squeal came to Ginny's face and she clapped her hands softly in delight. Then, the expression on her face became dreamy. Looking back at Harry and Hermione, she wiped the corner of her eye. Ron, with an arm around Katie's waist, felt a peaceful contentment for his two friends.

The last of the sun was disappearing below the horizon as he finished the song. Hermione sang the last chorus with him. Then they embraced and kissed. There were cheers and clapping followed by rice showering down. Magic fireworks exploded above them. Pop! Pop! Confetti and streamers floated down on them. Their lips separated and they beamed at each other.

Ron went over to Ginny. "You reckon this is a good spot for those last two bonding customs?"

"Yes, this will do nicely." She turned to Arthur. "Dad, will you officiate?"

"Certainly."

Arthur raised his voice. "Okay. I need all of the eligible ladies in this area over here. Come on now, don't be shy. Hermione, if you would please come over here with your bouquet. Face away from them."

Arthur took out his wand and touched it to the bouquet. " _Impervius!_ ... Okay ladies, charms like accio won't work so don't even try. Hermione, on the count of three, throw the bouquet over your shoulder. Everyone ready? ... one ... two ... three."

The bouquet flew high into the air. Hands stretched upward as it fell into their midst. There were excited squeals as a hand held the bouquet firmly. The hand was attached to a beaming Katie. Ron caught her eye and smiled with a satisfied expression. People around Ron clapped him on the back saying things like, "No hope for you Ron." and "You're next."

Arthur said, "Okay. Now I need all of the eligible gentlemen in this area over here. Hermione, if you would sit here. Harry, you have a job to do."

As Hermione lifted her skirt, the sound of wolf howls and whistles were heard. She laughed and shook her head. Harry removed a blue garter from her leg.

Arthur said, " _Impervius!_ Okay Harry, on the count of three. Everyone ready? ... one ... two ... three."

The garter flew high into the air. Hands stretched upward as it fell into their midst. Then, "Yes!" as a hand took hold of it. That hand belonged to George. Angelina beamed at George as he danced and caused more fireworks and confetti to appear. Everyone applauded. Harry and Hermione took each other's hand and led everyone back into the reception hall.

Later, after changing into traveling clothes, Harry and Hermione were about to leave on their honeymoon.

Hermione embraced Ginny and then Ron. "Thanks to both of you for all you've done for us these last few days." Harry did the same and said, "Yes, thanks. We really appreciate it. Hope we can return the favor one day for each of you."

"You two have a great honeymoon," said Ron. "See you when you get back."

Hermione waved to the guests. "Bye everyone. Thank you so very much for being a part of our special day."

Hermione linked her arm with Harry and a moment later, they disapparated.


	15. Time for Us

With a gentle whoosh, Harry and Hermione found themselves standing in a small square room. In front of them was a mirrored door that reflected a smiling newlywed couple standing arm in arm. After a brief pause, they heard the muffled ding of a bell. The mirrored door split in two from top to bottom and then slid open into the walls. They stepped forward into a vestibule with marble floors and dark wood paneled walls. A chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling. Behind them, the doors of a very ordinary looking muggle elevator closed and the magical travel point was again hidden from view. A small sign on the wall contained the words **_Lobby and Front Desk_** and an arrow pointed to the right. They turned, still arm in arm, and began to walk up the hallway.

They stopped at a large window letting in sunlight from the outside. The view overlooked a very large area containing two enormous swimming pools with palm trees and hedges on the far side. Surrounding the pools were lounge chairs and tables, some holding towels and tote bags. Guests were reclined and reading or napping in the late afternoon sun. One of the pools contained children swimming and splashing in the water. In the other pool, some older adults were leisurely swimming. A group of younger adults were congregated at the swim-up bar sipping colorful beverages.

They briefly glanced at each other and then continued walking. After a short distance, the hallway opened into a large lobby. Huge crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling and cast a warm inviting glow into the room. Green and flowering plants were scattered around the room and large chairs were arranged in small groupings. On the far side of the lobby there were large glass doors. Through the doors, they could see automobiles and luggage carts being loaded by bellhops. Guests entering through the doors moved toward a very large front desk on the left side of the lobby.

Hermione nudged Harry and then pointed to a man standing behind a much smaller front desk on the right side of the lobby. He looked at them with hand raised above his head beckoning them closer. As they moved toward him, they passed through a narrow opening in a row of potted plants. The noise and commotion in the lobby faded away as they stepped through a magical barrier and up to the front desk.

The concierge said, "Good afternoon sir. Reservation name?"

"James Evans."

The concierge glanced at the desk for a brief moment and then lifted a small card. "Ah yes, three days tropical accommodations with private, beachfront cottage." The concierge moved a large open book toward him. "If you would please sign our registry."

After he signed, the concierge said, "Is this your first stay with us?"

"Yes, it is."

He glanced at each of them. "Welcome sir and madam." Then placing two small cards on the counter said, "These are your room portkeys. As you step through the door, you will move into your accommodations. Your particular accommodations are some distance from where we are now. They are enclosed within security wards to ensure beach privacy. Should you wish to avail yourselves of any of our local services or restaurants, simply exit your room. Room service is also available. Your room is located down the hall on your right. Have a pleasant stay."

They came to a stop at the entrance to their room and Harry touched the portkey to the door. The lock clicked and then the door swung open. As they moved through the doorway, they felt a gentle sensation of being pulled away. The door swung closed behind them.

The distant sound of waves greeted them as they stepped into the spacious room. A seating area was on one side of the room and a king-size bed was on the other side. On the far wall, below a large open window, a table was set for two.

A gentle sea breeze touched their faces bringing with it the scent of the ocean air. Slowly moving forward between the table and bed, they stepped out onto a porch. One side of the porch held a hot tub with a view of the beach. The waves could be seen about fifty feet in the distance. They walked hand in hand part way out onto the beach among the palm trees that swayed gently in the breeze.

"Harry, this is wonderful and so romantic."

Harry put his arm around her waist and said, "Yeah. This will be very nice. So what do you fancy, dinner or a walk on the beach?"

"Dinner and then a walk on the beach. We spent most of our time talking with our guests and didn't get much time to eat. I'm hungry."

 **...**

Harry stood by the table gazing out the window. He was now wearing shorts and a loose fitting button down shirt both in tropical colors. At the sound of a door opening, he looked and saw Hermione emerge from the bathroom wearing a two-piece swimsuit under a sarong and loose fitting top; also in tropical colors.

She walked slowly toward him and he moved a chair back so she could seat herself. She smiled and sat down. Harry sat down in the other chair next to her and as he did so, the two candles on the table lit themselves.

They smiled at each other. Then she picked up a small card in front of the flower centerpiece. "We say room service, the entrée, and then place order." They moved their heads close to look at the menu. After deciding, they spoke their orders.

A few moments later, their orders appeared in front of them. A bottle of champagne also appeared with two glasses. Harry looked at the card attached to the bottle. Smiling, he read the card aloud. "Congratulations you two. Have a wonderful time. Ron and Ginny."

"Oh, that was so sweet of them."

Taking the bottle into his hand, the cork popped and flew across the room. He looked at her. "Some champagne Mrs. Potter?"

She smiled. "Yes please, Mr. Potter." He filled the two glasses.

"Oh, that reminds me." She reached into her pocket and withdrew two small vials containing colored liquid. She smiled. "This is the contraceptive potion we talked about. It's effective for a month."

She handed the bluish colored vial to Harry and then drank the pinkish colored one. Her nose crinkled slightly and she took a sip of water. Harry smiled and drank his potion.

He took his champagne glass and held it up. She held her glass up also. He said, "To our new life together and all the wonderful magic it will bring." They lightly clinked the glasses and a gentle ethereal singing sound rang out. With delighted smiles, they interlinked their arms and took a sip while looking into each other's eyes.

Their faces were very close as they unlinked arms. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," and she kissed him in return. Taking another sip of champagne, her face dawned with an expression of surprise. "Oh Harry, this champagne is delightful. Each sip has a slightly different flavor."

Harry took another sip of his champagne. He smiled. "A hint of apple. My first sip had a hint of strawberry."

"Pear and then peach for me." She raised her glass. "To our very best magical friends, Ron, Ginny, and the whole Weasley family." The glasses clinked and the singing sound rang out.

After dinner, while the last glow of twilight was fading, they leisurely walked on their beach that seemed to stretch for miles. The waves rolled onto the beach with a blue bioluminescent glow and the sand sparkled beneath their feet with each step. Moonlight shimmered on the water. They stopped every so often to pick up and examine a shell or embrace and kiss. Their dress slowly became just swimsuits as they splashed in the ankle deep warm water that washed up over their feet with each wave. The moon and stars cast a magic spell over them and the rest of the world faded from their thoughts. The world now had only two people in it and the gentle roar of the waves. The warm tropical breezes heighten their senses and desire for each other.

Later, with her comfortably sitting in his lap, they gazed out across the sand watching the waves and sipping champagne. The palm trees swayed in the evening breeze. They breathed in the subtle aroma of the pineapple and coconut scented water that foamed and rippled in shades of red and gold. She set down her champagne glass and leaned back against him letting out a deep breath in a relaxed sigh. His hands held her midriff as the warm bubbling water swirled around them and lightly tickled their skin.

He said, "I just had a very happy realization. Now I can say, this is my wife Hermione, when I introduce you to people. I really like the sound of that."

"Calling you my husband makes me feel warm and contented inside."

After a moment, he smiled. "We don't have to be chaperoned anymore by the magical portrait of my mum and dad."

She pursed her lips. "I'm very happy about that. I still don't think we were excessively hot and steamy that night. And we were wearing our underwear. He just wanted to pour that water on us. You saw the smirk he had on his face afterward. Both of them could hardly keep from laughing. And the water was cold too."

He laughed. "Yeah, really spoiled the mood didn't it."

She got up and turned around to face him. Sitting down in his lap, she wrapped her legs around him. "Well," she said with a grin, "you thoroughly enjoyed watching me use that drying charm on the bed."

With an unfocused and faraway gaze he said, "Oh yes. You looked very nice, beautiful eye candy." Then, he looked at her with an expression of knowing. "You enjoyed teasing me."

She smiled with a mischievous expression. "Yes ... I did." They both laughed.

He began to massage her shoulders and neck. As his fingers massaged her temples and head, she cooed softly. Her eyes closed and he saw a blissful expression on her face. They wrapped each other in a loving embrace and kissed passionately. Soon, swimsuits lie on the floor as they explored each other with a delicate touch. A while later, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and their gaze for each other was tender, desirous, and submissive.

With her arms still around his neck, he gently picked her up and carried her inside. Somewhere music seemed to be playing as they danced very slowly and rhythmically. As he watched, a delighted smile appeared on her face. Their eyes looked deeply into each other and they danced ever closer. She wrapped herself tightly around him and pulled him into a loving kiss. They were sweeping each other away from their surroundings. Reassuring words and feelings flowed silently between their connected minds and bodies. Their breathing quickened. Gazing at each other, their eyebrows narrowed. Then, as if an immense cathedral bell had been struck, their heads tilted back and their eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

A disconnected image formed; a vision with dim, indistinct, and fog-like surroundings. At its center, a sphere of ghost-like beings glowed and gently revolved. Two of the beings flared and began to approach one another. Each radiated brightly in a pure and glorious joy. They stretched out toward each other and wrapped their vaporous forms as they met and touched. Turning into each other, in a whirlpool of delight, they merged into a single being that pulsated and reverberated with a rapturous song. Waves of golden light emanated in all directions like ripples on a pond. The surrounding sphere of beings flared. Then, in a cascade of warmth and light, they all imploded into a unity. An incandescent light expanded rapidly and drove the rapturous song outward in all directions. After a moment, and an eternity, the beings dissolved into the surroundings with random scintillating sparkles.

The image morphed into an infinite blackness, sprinkled with an uncountable number of stars. A prominent dark cloud split open and rays of light burst forth from its center. The shell-like cloud was pushed away and a new naked star burned brightly; the wavering intensity of its light slowly becoming smooth and steady. The image dissolved, and the reverberations subsided, into the sound of wind rushing through palm trees and waves crashing onto a distant beach.

* * *

Eyes slowly opened and beheld a beloved in dream-like euphoria. Breathing slowed and feelings of warmth, contentment, and well-being infused their senses. The feelings gently reverberated between them. For a peaceful time, only the sound of the wind and the waves filled the silence as they lay snugly collapsed in each other's arms.

She took a very deep breath and sighed. _"Wow!"_ she thought to him. _"Are you sure you've never done this before?"_

He felt a warm tingle and thought, _"Must be beginners luck."_

She smiled mischievously. _"Skillful I'd say. You're very good with a wand."_ She squeezed him tightly. _"It was so very wonderful."_

He chuckled and lightly stroked the silky soft skin of her back. _"I felt feedback from you, like that day at the family tree, but much more intense."_

 _"Yes. It was almost overwhelming, passing back and forth between us all those times."_

After a quiet moment, he thought, _"Did you see a vision?"_

 _"Yes, but I'm not sure what it means. My brain is very boggled right now."_

 _"Just a moment ago, when you took that deep breath, I felt a tingling in my chest."_

 _"You did? Do the same for me."_

Looking at her intently, he took a very deep breath and slowly exhaled.

She smiled warmly at him. _"That's incredible. Oh Harry, I feel like you're wrapped up inside me. I've just felt your breath of life."_

 _"It feels like you're a part of me too. Doing the bonding ritual was your most brilliant idea ever. And for you, that's saying something."_

 _"Thanks. You've made me the happiest girl in the world. I so dearly love you."_ She squeezed him tightly and then contentedly closed her eyes.

 _"Sweet dreams my love."_

A moment later, they were both asleep.


	16. Being with You

Midmorning light filled the room as she opened her eyes. The smell of salt air wafted in on the gentle breeze through the open window. It had been a deep and most restful night of sleep. She looked at Harry still asleep under her arm. His face held a peaceful expression. She listened to his slow rhythmic breathing and felt his pulse under her fingertips. She was acutely aware of his life signs. They were as familiar as her own.

She thought about how they had slept in the same bed since the day of their engagement and the agreed boundary they had not crossed. They had used it to experience the subtle nuances of their courtship. Now, they would move forward from that firm foundation. There was new wonder, anticipation, and excitement that she had not felt before, and awareness of something much more. A realization that within the living presence of his body, there resided a true sacred being, the Harry she knew. The source of his life, thoughts, and love for her, was somehow infused in the flesh and blood she lie against. It was that being, beyond the limitations of a human form, she chose to be with and know a little better each day.

Harry stirred and then stretched. He sighed contentedly as he opened his eyes. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning my dearest. How did you sleep?"

"Deep and restful, best night's sleep ever. Have you been awake long?"

"Just a few minutes, I was thinking and watching you sleep."

"I was having a dream just now. It was about us as spirits, choosing to be with each other."

She raised her eyebrows. "I was just thinking that too. It's so nice when that happens. It seems the ability to share thoughts is working quite well. We'll need to learn a bit of thought control."

"You want to limit our connection?" asked Harry with a concerned look. "Insightful thoughts like that I want you to share with me."

"Yes, I promise I always will. I'm sorry. What I meant to say is not share the daily unimportant decisions or work related thoughts. Think of what it would be like if our every thought or mundane decision flooded into each other's head. Should I study arithmancy or charms? Will there be test questions about this or that? Paper or plastic? You'd never have peace for your own thoughts. Eventually, we'd start to close down the connection and I don't think either of us wants that. I want you in my head for anything you think is important to us. The pros and cons of deciding which color socks to wear? You may keep that to yourself."

Looking somewhat relieved he said, "That sounds better." He smiled. "Reckon that means you won't be helping me answer my Hogwarts exam questions."

She shook her head. "No, I'll have my own exam questions to answer."

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Definitely."

* * *

After an unusually long morning shower, Harry and Hermione were seated at a quite table enjoying brunch at the hotel breakfast buffet.

"What would you like to do today?" asked Harry.

"We should do some shopping and get thank you gifts."

"Good idea. We had so much help, especially from Ron and Ginny."

* * *

They walked up to the front desk of the hotel. "Good day," said the concierge. "How may I be of assistance?"

Harry said, "We'd like to get some information about nearby places to shop."

"Yes, one moment." The concierge collected some pamphlets. He placed one of the pamphlets on the counter in front of them. "If you exit the lobby to your left, the boardwalk will lead you into a village of small specialty shops." He placed a second pamphlet on the counter. "Out the north lobby entrance, about four blocks walk, is a large shopping mall in the downtown area." Placing the last pamphlet on the counter he said, "Continuing down the hall past your room, your portkey will give you access to the thaumaturgic shop area."

 _"Thaumaturgic?"_ thought Harry.

 _"Magical"_ was her thought reply.

The concierge said, "May I assist you with anything else?"

"No. This is good. Thank you."

"Very good sir. A pleasant day to each of you."

They spent the next few hours leisurely visiting the many shops along the boardwalk. There were shirt and hat shops, clothing shops, toyshops, a bookshop, a candle shop, a kite shop, and a shop selling wind chimes and music boxes. In a park-like area, artists and artisans were selling paintings, handmade crafts, and jewelry. Harry and Hermione exchanged thoughts with each other as they looked at things. Gradually, it became second nature for them to share thoughts of interest with each other. There were a few funny looks from people when Harry or Hermione laughed for no apparent reason.

They had just exited one of shops on the boardwalk when Harry stopped and listened. "Hermione, do you hear that music?"

"Yes, it seems to be coming from further up the boardwalk."

"I know what it is. C'mon, let's go and see. It will be fun."

They started walking toward the sound and the music grew louder. As they turned a corner, a large carousel came into view.

Harry excitedly said, "Let's go for a ride. Maybe you'll get a brass ring."

"Brass ring?"

"Yeah, come over here and watch." The carousel began to turn. "See the riders on the outside horses? The attendant will extend a ring dispenser. See ... there. You reach out and try to pull a ring from it as you go by. Most of the rings are iron. If you get one of those, throw it there." Harry pointed as a rider tossed a ring. "But if you get a brass ring, keep it and give it to the attendant after the ride ends. You can get a prize or another free ride."

"Okay," said Hermione. "I think I fancy a ride on that pink horse."

Harry smiled and went to get tickets. The carousel stopped and they got on. Harry mounted the black horse behind Hermione.

As the carousel began to turn, she looked back at him and thought, _"Is the black stallion going to try and catch me to win a prize?"_

 _"Trying to distract me from getting a ring are you? You are enough of a distraction already just being in front of me."_

The attendant extended the ring dispenser. Both of them missed on the first pass. On the next pass, Hermione missed and Harry pulled an iron ring. On the next turn, Hermione got an iron ring and Harry missed. On the next pass, they each pulled a ring and Hermione held it close. He felt a wave of happiness wash over him. The ring dispenser retracted and she spent the remainder of the ride teasing him as the horses moved up and down.

When the ride ended, she thought, _"Join me in that heart shaped love seat."_

The love seat had a large red heart shape on each end. The pink seating area between was just wide enough for two. When seated, the occupants were mostly hidden from view. They sat down as the attendant came by. Smiling, she handed him the brass ring. Harry reached into his pocket for another ticket but the attendant held up his hand, smiled, and stepped away. As the carousel turned, they held each other close and exchanged a prize or two.

As the ride ended and the carousel began to slow he said, "I have two more tickets. Shall we have another go at the rings?"

With a smile she said, "Hmmm ... let me think." She squinted her eyes and with a mock thoughtful expression, tapped her chin with her finger. "Should I sit here and snog you or have another go at the rings. Tough decision." A second later, she grinned and gave him a quick peck. "Well, since I can snog you anytime I want, let's do the rings again."

Harry laughed. They got up and mounted the horses again. During this ride, they each pulled a few rings but neither of them got a brass ring. As they were walking away from the carousel, they decided that a consolation prize was in order. It just so happened that an ice cream shop was close by. They sat on a bench in the shade of a tree with ice cream cones in hand; Hermione's with _Vanilla Cherry Delight_ and Harry with _Chocolate Banana Surprise_. Licking their ice cream cones, they snickered at the thoughts of ice cream flavors that passed between them. All the while, they watched young and old alike enjoy a ride on the carousel.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, now in swimsuits, they shared a doublewide lounge on their private beach facing the ocean. The sun was getting low in the sky. A small wooden beach table on each side of the lounge held a tropical drink with a miniature umbrella in it. A large piece of pineapple was on the rim of each glass. Holding a book she had purchased earlier that day in one hand, Hermione was reading while her other hand lightly caressed Harry's back. Harry held a kite string in each of his hands. Enjoying the pleasant tingling sensations of her touch, he caused the kite to twist and turn over the waves and watched its colorful streamer trace a path in the sky.

She laid the book on her chest and reached for her drink. After taking a sip she said, "You're very good with that kite. Have you flown one before?"

"A few times, when I was young. Uncle Vernon said it was an inexpensive way to have me out of the house for a while."

She frowned. "Honestly Harry, I don't know how you became such a caring person after being raised in a family like that."

"You and Ron. Our friendship was the best thing that ever happened to me, short of marrying you that is."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I think your mum and dad had a lot to do with your personality too."

"Would you like to fly the kite?"

"Yes, it looks like fun." She put her book on the table. "What do I do?"

"Come over here and sit between my legs in front of me."

"This is going to be fun." She ducked under the string in his right hand and sat in front of him.

"Okay, take the strings from each of my hands, use the little handles."

"Oh ... It has quite a pull. It feels like it's alive."

He put his hands on hers. "Now, just move one hand toward you and the other away to make it turn and dance, like this." He guided her hands and the kite turned left and right.

"This is great," she exclaimed.

Harry felt happiness wash over him like had happened on the carousel. He watched as she cautiously made the kite turn in the wind. In a short time, the kite was zooming across the sky, climbing high and swooping low over the water. He wrapped his arms around her midriff and put his chin on her shoulder.

He felt contented sharing in her delight. He looked down and saw his arms wrapped around her. He held the embodied sacred spirit he so dearly loved. It was miraculous and seemed like an incredible dream. They were together, two souls that had been separated by time and space, touching each other once again. He felt a warm satisfaction and marveled at the intimate and extraordinary relationship that would be with them for the rest of their lives.

 _"That felt good Harry, such a wonderful thought."_

She felt him tighten his grip and turn his face into her neck. After a moment, the scent of her suntan lotion recalled the memory of their previous night in the hot tub. He began to kiss her gently on the neck and behind her ears.

She grinned. "Is this how you flew kites when you were young?"

Switching to her other ear, he continued to kiss her. "No ... I didn't have my lovely wife in a skimpy swimsuit with me then."

She squirmed and giggled. "That tickles. So how am I doing?"

Without stopping he said, "Perfect."

She laughed. "No, I mean flying the kite."

"You've scored Exceeds Expectations." He began to run his fingers through her hair and massage her head. "You'll get Outstanding if the kite is still flying after this."

The kite soared high into the sky and floated on the wind. Tilting her head back, her eyes closed and she let out a long sigh. "Mmm ... I want all my NEWTs to be like this." She leaned back against his chest with a tranquil expression on her face. He felt happiness and contentment.

After a moment he said, "How about a date tonight? Would you like to go for some supper and dancing at that dinner club we saw on the boardwalk?"

She turned to look at him. "Why Mr. Potter, I'd love to."

"Well, fair warning Mrs. Potter. You might want to put protective charms on your feet."

"You did very well when we danced at our reception."

"That was the easy slow dancing. We just held each other and turned to the music. I'm not very good with fancy stuff. Maybe you could put a dancing charm on my feet."

"You'll do fine. Besides, I like hold and turn dancing with you." She smiled. "Well, since we're going out on a date, we should go in and wash the sand and suntan lotion off."

Harry grinned. "Another shower today? I'm such a lucky guy."

Hermione laughed. "We'll both be so squeaky clean."

* * *

After dinner, they danced and talked with other couples. People from many different parts of the world were there on holiday with interesting stories to tell. Some were celebrating birthdays or anniversaries. Others were there on business. Later in the evening, as they were enjoying a slow dance, another couple danced up beside them.

The woman smiled and the man said, "Please pardon our intrusion on your evening. We both just wanted to say a quick thank you. The awards you received are very much deserved."

"Yes," said the woman. "And congratulations, you are a beautiful couple. We wish you all the best and a long happy life together."

"Thank you so much," said Hermione in an appreciative tone. The couple smiled and danced away from them.

He thought, _"I didn't think anyone would recognize us so far away from England."_

She grinned. _"I suppose I have to expect that now. I married the famous Harry Potter. He's the chosen one you know. It's a burden I'll just have to learn to bear."_

He rolled his eyes and smiled. _"Yeah, and I married the bright and witty Hermione Granger. Do you know she's the brightest witch of her age? She's totally awesome and my chosen one."_

She pulled him close. _"Oh Harry, I love you so much. This has been such a wonderful day. Just one more thing I want to do with you."_

 _"And what might that be?"_

She grinned. _"A dance on the beach."_

His eyes brightened. _"I like that idea."_

Looking into her eyes, he gave her a tender kiss as the music ended. Then, they walked off the dance floor hand in hand.


	17. Of One Spirit

The fresh sea breeze and sunlight of another pleasant day filled the room as Harry and Hermione awoke from another restful night's sleep. It was a while before they got out of bed, their drowsiness ebbing away more slowly this morning. After leisurely eating breakfast in their room, and then changing into swimsuits, they made their way out onto the beach with swim fins in hand. A few seagulls sailed past gliding on the wind and calling out to each other. A pelican, with motionless wings, flew passed skimming inches above the turquoise blue water. They waded out into the warm water just beyond the break of the gentle waves. After putting on the swim fins, and casting a few charms, they floated face down for a few minutes before diving below the water's surface.

 _"It seems like we're swimming in an aquarium,"_ thought Harry.

 _"Yes, it looks so beautiful. Look at all the fish and coral!"_

 _"Your bubblehead charm is working great Hermione."_

 _"And being able to thought-talk with you comes in really handy too."_

 _"It's all so beautiful, the crystal clear water, the colorful fish, seeing you swimming."_

 _"I'm happy to know you are enjoying our swim. You make a nice addition to the scenery too. Harry, during the second task, was it like this in the lake?"_

 _"The water here is clear and much warmer; though the gillyweed made the sensation of the cold hardly noticeable. I think Fleur, Cedric, and Victor used warming charms. It's also far less dangerous here, no grindylows."_

 _"These fish seem quite friendly to us. I can almost touch them."_

 _"Hermione, look over there by that coral, hundreds of little fish in a tight cluster!"_

 _"Harry, look there, a cuttlefish. We need to stay back from it."_

 _"I don't see it."_

 _"It just changed to match its surroundings. Watch just in front of that red coral for a minute."_

 _"It just moved. I see it now. It really knows how to blend in with its surroundings. It has a very good invisibility cloak."_

 **...**

A while later she thought, _"How long do you think we've been swimming?"_

He looked at his hands. _"Quite a while by the looks of my fingers. Seen enough?"_

 _"Yes, I think so. Let's go in and lie on the beach for a while."_

Back on the beach, the warm sun dried them as they rested from their swim.

He said, "Do you want to see the magical part of the resort this afternoon?"

"Yes I do. I want to find a magical gift for my parents. I haven't a clue yet what to get them but I want it to be very special. I still feel a bit guilty about all the time I missed as a family with them."

* * *

Closing the door of their room, they turned and walked further down the hallway and around a corner. At the end of the hallway, they came to a door that had no doorknob. Harry touched his portkey to the door. An instant later, the lock clicked and the door swung open. A large sunlit scene greeted them. A winding lane led away from the door in two directions. They stepped in, or was it out? The door closed behind them.

They were standing in a small quiet park. Birds sang in the trees and a few people were seated on park benches talking. At a leisurely pace, they began to walk toward some shops a short distance away. The shops were widely spaced on either side of the lane with all manner of trees, shrubs, tables, seating areas, floating signs, and lampposts filling the spaces in-between. At one of the tables, two men were playing chess. At another table, people were talking and having a bite to eat. There were many other people walking about but it was not as crowded as on the muggle boardwalk.

They made their way along the lane stepping into most of the shops. There were magical displays in most of the shop windows advertising the latest merchandise the shop had to offer. Books, magical toys, T-shirts and hats with moving insignias, a jewelry shop, and gift shops with all manner of magical things. The gift shops contained many unique things to look at and they finished picking out thank you gifts. In one of the shops, Hermione was inspired with the perfect gift idea for her parents. They purchased the item. She and Harry would complete the gift after their return home. Walking a little further along the lane, they stopped in front of the broom shop. There were a number of brooms on display in the front window.

After a moment, he looked at her. "So how did you like riding my broom at sunset the other day?"

"I liked it a lot. It was easy to control once I ..." She stopped abruptly with a surprised expression on her face. Then her eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "How do you know I used that broom?"

He grinned. "I asked Ron at lunchtime to bring it to me. He brought me Ginny's broom instead. He said Ginny wanted me to use her broom and then left very quickly."

"That's because I asked Ginny to bring me your broom earlier that morning."

"Yeah. After Ron left, I worked that out fairly quickly since only you and I knew the broom was under my bed."

She smiled. "Ron and Ginny must have had a bit of a panic over that."

"Especially Ron I think." He smiled warmly at her. "But it was very touching when I figured out what you were up to. It really meant a lot to me that day ... and it still does."

With a shy smile, she took hold of his hands. "I know how much you enjoy flying and the freedom you feel. I've also banished a fear in my life and I enjoy it now too."

He gave her a warm kiss. "So, do you like that broom? Or should we go into this shop so you can pick out one for yourself?"

"Really? ... Yes, I'd like to pick one out, with your expert advice of course."

He opened the door for her and they stepped into the shop. For the next hour, Hermione looked at almost every broom in the shop. The sales person mentioned the features and flight characteristics of each broom. The shopkeeper quickly learned, much to Harry's amusement, not to patronize this witch. She knew what she was doing. She asked about the type of wood used for the handle and the aerodynamic properties of the finish. She asked about the type and length of the bristles and how they were attached to the handle. She asked about the witch or wizard who placed the final flight charm on the broom and to what degree the enchantment would respond to the flyers control input.

Harry meandered around the shop looking at things and covertly watching. He could see that both Hermione and the shopkeeper were enjoying the experience. Harry thought that being a hotel shop, the shopkeeper probably didn't get many customers wanting to know so much before making a purchase. The shopkeeper excitedly looked up details to answer Hermione's questions and helped her compare the merits of the different broom models. The shop had a flight test area in the back and Harry watched as she tried a number of different brooms. When she had narrowed it down to two brooms, she asked Harry to give each of them a go.

"I like the handling and control of this one better."

"I do to. But it's a lot more expensive."

"You'll have the broom for a long time. We should get the one you like best."

She smiled. "Okay then." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you my love."

Hermione's beaded bag was becoming very full with gifts and now a broom. A happy shopkeeper smiled and waved as they left the shop. They sat down on a nearby bench to rest.

"You really had a good time in there. I didn't realize how much you know about brooms and what to look for in a good one."

"I learned most of it from just listening to you, Ron, and Ginny talk about quidditch. I've never had much interest in pro teams, statistics, and that sort of thing. But the magic that makes a broom fly has always interested me. The three of you were my teachers."

"You learned your lessons well." With a smirk he added, "No surprise there. You picked out a really good broom. I enjoyed watching and you also made it a happy day for the shopkeeper."

It was now evening and they decided to have dinner at a wizard restaurant called Hannah's House. It was quiet and there weren't many people present.

"Hi, my name is Sara. Right this way." After seating them, Sara handed them each a menu. "The special of the day is turkey dinner with all the trimmings. It's definitely the best."

Later, after finishing a delicious dinner, a woman came up to their table. "Welcome to Hannah's House." Harry and Hermione recognized her from the dance floor the previous night.

"I'm one of the owners of this restaurant. We're happy you chose to dine with us this evening and hope your dinner was enjoyable."

"Very much so," said Harry. "We're stuffed."

"Yes, it was so good. Please give our compliments to the chef."

"I will, the chef is my husband Henry. We've been open for about a year now. We're still building the business. Please tell your friends."

Hermione thought, _"I'd like to help them Harry."_

"We will," said Harry to Hannah. "Is there anything we can do to help spread the word?"

"You are most kind. Would you mind if we took a photo and displayed it on the wall over there? It has photos of others who have dined with us."

Hermione thought, _"That's okay with me."_

After a glance at Hermione he said, "Yes, that would be okay."

A few minutes later, Henry snapped a magical photo and showed it to them. They both smiled their approval and signed it.

 _A superb place to dine  
Harry and Hermione_

"You two are absolutely wonderful," said Hannah. "Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome." said Hermione. "We hope your business does really well for you."

"Have a pleasant evening," said Hannah.

Back outside, they joined hands and leisurely walked along the winding lane back toward the entrance door.

Harry said, "It's our last night here. What would you like to do?"

She smiled. "So we'll have some strength for our trip back tomorrow, I think a snuggle and snog on the beach, under the stars, will be just right."

"That sounds good to me too."

* * *

The waves rolled onto the beach and the stars twinkled brightly above. They were quietly enjoying being in each other's arms on the lounge. They shared thoughts about their shared vision of the new star. They gazed up at the immense night sky and wondered. Are stars somehow created by spiritual love? What other worlds or life might exist around those points of light? Does magic exist on them? They both thought yes because it exists in the magical and muggle worlds in so many different ways. They were quiet for a while.

"Hermione, we're able to do two of the three abilities that McGonagall said could occur after we bonded. We can share our thoughts and our feelings. What do you think about the last ability, combine our magical powers?"

In a thoughtful voice she said, "That's an exceedingly rare ability Harry. I found only two indirect references about it in the library. Both seemed to suggest a path toward dark magic if carelessly used."

"That's a very good point." He thought for a moment. "But we've had access to lots powerful magic over the years; the Philosopher's stone, the sword of Gryffindor, a time-turner, the elder wand. We've always used those things properly, to help others."

"That's true. And you experienced some very extraordinary magic. I'm just sorry that many of those experiences involved such awful circumstances."

He gave her a gentle squeeze.

She said, "So how do you think we could check for the ability to combine our magical powers?"

"I have a thought. But first, we should be sure no one's watching, like we did last night."

They stood and took out their wands. They each moved in a circle around the lounge casting detection charms. After finding nothing, they circled again and cast their own security, muffliato, and disillusionment charms.

After they both reclined again on the lounge he said, "Remember that day at the family tree? We each cast our patronus and then merged them. There was a feedback and we each felt a tingly connection. I think we should try that again."

She nodded with a thoughtful expression. Then looking at Harry, she smiled and said, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " The misty silvery otter immediately appeared, very bright and well defined.

He looked at her. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " he said with a smile. The very bright vaporous stag appeared a short distance from the otter.

They glanced briefly at each other and then, pointing their wands, the stag and the otter moved toward each other. As they met, the forms began to swirl around each other. Harry and Hermione watched without blinking as a tingling sensation moved up their wand arm. It sent shivers up and down their spines and made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up. The patronus forms gradually became indistinct as the silvery mists merged into a single vaporous cloud. The cloud began to glow red and then golden with random sparkling points of light. Then, it coalesced into a more solid form. A majestic creature the size of a centaur now stood before them. Its head, wings, and front feet were like an eagle. Behind the feathered wings was the body and hindquarters of a lion. Its tail was long and serpent like.

"It's a griffin!" exclaimed Hermione.

"It's beautiful," said Harry.

The griffin stood within a silent golden glow looking at them with an intense stare. Harry and Hermione got to their feet and moved to stand before the griffin hand in hand. The griffin's gaze bore into them. Harry and Hermione felt awed and humbled to be in its powerful presence. They felt a sense of familiarity, caring, and security; like what a young child feels when being held in the arms of a father or mother. After a long silent moment, the eyes of the griffin softened. A proud, deep, and gentle voice came into their heads.

 _"How wonderful the difference you've made in this world. You are exemplary in character, integrity, and compassion. Do you desire confluence of magical power and accept the responsibility it places upon you?"_

Harry and Hermione turned their heads and their eyes met. There was a gentle squeeze of each other's hand. Their thoughts responded. _"We do."_

 _"Prerogative is consecrated on the union of your spirits. Call it forth, after thoughtful consideration of consequences, by your unity of spirit in truth. Use it not for personal gain, for on that day, it will depart from you. Compassion will be your guide. Preserve and nurture life."_

The griffin then reared up on its hind legs. Opening its beak, the loud cry of an eagle, and the mighty roar of a lion, sounded around them. A great wind blew around them from the powerful beating of its wings. Then the griffin became vaporous and moved forward to envelope them.

For a brief moment, they gazed in wonder at the golden cloud surrounding them. Then the cloud dissolved into them and vanished from sight. As it did, they each felt a hot pain-like itching sensation that spread to the extremities of their bodies. Their faces flushed red and they grimaced in discomfort. A feeling of electricity and strength invaded each of them forcing itself into the confines of their being. It began to overwhelm their thinking. Visions blurred as a cascade of images from their shared experiences flashed in each of their minds eye. They each began to tremble uncontrollably.

Taking hold of each other's hands, they settled onto the sand. Moving close, they wrapped their arms around each other. The new magical energy within each of them jostled to find a restful place. It seemed to displace and unite itself within each of them. With resolute determination, their minds focused to reign in control of body and magical powers. Holding each other tightly, they breathed deeply in an effort to calm themselves. Slowly, their minds and visions began to clear as each put the invading magical power under control and into harmony within their being.

Still shaking he said, "A..are you ... are you okay H..Hermione?"

"Y..yes. How a..bout you?"

"Over..w..whelmed but I'm okay."

"K..keep h..holding me Harry."

For a long while, they sat on the sand in each other's arms. With eyes closed, and chin resting on each other's shoulder, strength, courage, and soothing flowed between them. Their trembling, and the hot itchy discomfort, slowly faded; replaced by a deep-seated calm and tranquility. There was a sense of clarity of mind and sharpness of vision in each of them. They felt very much alive and energized beyond what either of them had ever felt before.

They released their mutual embrace and looked deeply into each other's eyes. They each saw a child happily dancing in delight and excitement.

"YES!" said Hermione with a delighted smile. "This is so amazing! I feel like jumping up and down and squealing with joy. I was certain we'd be able to share thoughts. But this is way beyond anything I imagined. Oh Harry, I'm so happy for us."

He grinned as waves of her joy and elation washed over him. "ACE! This is absolutely brilliant, we've achieved all three. We're connected to each other in ways I couldn't have dreamed. This is totally awesome."

She grinned as waves of his delightful happiness washed over her. Then, the expression on her face became more somber. "Do you think we're possessed now? The griffin dissolved into us."

"No, I never lost a sense of you or our surroundings. The griffin formed from our combined patronus'. I feel empowered ... like there's an additional source of magical energy to draw upon. It's very familiar and caring. Implicit trust, like how I feel with you."

"Yes, I feel very much the same. ... I think we were overwhelmed by each other's magical energy, not the griffin. At first, it felt like a waterfall pouring in and it was hard to hold onto my identity. Now, it feels like I have magical strength enough to move a mountain. I've never felt like this before. You are a very powerful wizard Harry."

"The griffin must be the connection joining our magical powers. I don't think either of us was prepared for that connection turning on so quickly. It was a bit like a light switch. You are a very powerful witch Hermione. Now I realize just how much magical energy is within you. I think this connection will take some getting used to."

Then, her expression became very serious. "Harry, we have to keep this secret, just between the two of us. If or when we choose to use it, we can't draw attention to ourselves. That would be self-serving. It could cause some people to become intimidated or afraid of us. Others might take it as a challenge and try to defeat us or use us for their own self-gain. We would have little peace or solitude."

"Yes, I completely agree with you. That must be why this ability is rarely mentioned. We have to be very careful. What should we say to Ron, Ginny, or professor McGonagall if they question us?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, they know we can share thoughts from what happened during our bonding ceremony. If we're questioned about the other abilities, I think we should say that we want to keep it private. After all, those abilities first happened while we were intimate with each other. I hope they'll understand."

"I think they will. They had to keep information about the ritual from us too. We can also say, at least to Ron and Ginny, we don't want to spoil their experience of the ritual. And for all we know, these abilities might not happen with them. In that case, they might feel hurt or insignificant."

They each stood up and brushed off the sand. After a moment of thought, she looked at him. "I wonder how many people have the ability to do special magic for others?"

"Likely we'll never really know, at least, not directly."

She sighed and then smiled. "I thought this was going to be a quiet evening of rest and silent conversation with you."

"Well, the lounge is here and we certainly have a lot more to think about and discuss."

She put her hands behind his neck and looked at him with an alluring smile. "I feel so energized. Let's continue the discussion indoors where it's more comfortable."

He gazed at the intimate sparkle in her eyes and smiled warmly. Reaching down behind her legs, he whispered " _Leviosa!_ " and then lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her feet behind his back. Their lips met in a kiss of hungered passion for each other. He turned and carried her across the sand toward the bungalow. Along the way, she nuzzled his neck and her hand began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

He carried her into the dimly lit room and stopped at the foot of the bed. Her legs released the grip on his waist and he gently lowered her onto her feet. She took hold of his unbuttoned shirt and pulled it back over his shoulders. It slipped off his arms and carelessly fell to the floor. She began to caress his chest and gently knead his shoulders. His head tilted forward and his gaze became unfocused when her hands moved to knead the nape of his neck. A sensation of his contentment washed over her.

After a short time, he began to unfasten the buttons of her top. A red bra firmly cradling her charms became visible. She delighted at his captivated gaze. He removed her top and then looked to her face. With a small head tilt and knowing smile, her eyebrows rose up in expectation. He smiled and his hand reached around behind her back. An instant later, the bra released its confinement.

She grinned. "You're getting rather good with that trick."

He proudly smiled. "And done without magic." The bra fell away. "I need to keep practicing."

"You'll get plenty of opportunity for that." She took hold of his wrists and guided his hands to her chest. As he gently caressed her, she tenderly touched her lips to his and cooed softly.

In a soft voice he said, "Your charms are quite delightful."

She playfully whispered, "Let's see if their magic is having the desired effect."

After his small nod, her hands reached down to the waistband of his shorts and unfastened the clasp and zipper.

"Mmm-hmm, you are definitely under my spell."

He stepped out of his shorts, leaned forward, and began to nibble her neck and ear. He whispered, "Your wand technique is excellent."

She whispered, "The best kind of magic needs a bit of preparation."

His hands moved to unfasten her snug fitting shorts. As he pulled them down, she playfully wiggled from side to side. She stepped out of the shorts and he pressed firmly against her. Wrapping arms around each other, they twisted into a long and sensual kiss. Each became awash in waves of erotic desire as their lust for each other flared.

She guided him onto the bed and they lay close on their sides facing each another. She drew her knee up and rested it on his hip.

He extended her arm above her head. With a delicate feather-like touch, his fingers moved along the underside of her arm, down her side, and up her back. She drew in quick short breaths as delightful sensations grew with each repeated pass. Her skin filled with goose bumps. Soon she squealed and brought her arm down across her chest unable to endure the growing ticklish sensation.

He smiled with satisfaction at the electric-like tingle he felt from her. "You seem to be under my spell." He lightly traced his finger along her shoulder and then down her arm.

With a small squeak and giggle, she took hold of his side. As they drew close, he rolled her on top of him. She moved to sit across his waist, knees at his sides. Then she leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders. They gazed deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes. Time slowed as they each beheld a glorious spirit radiating warmth, playfulness, and boundless love. A pure childlike essence ... precious, innocent, trusting ... and beautiful beyond description. The moment could have easily lasted forever.

Moved by profound joy, his eyes glistened and trickled tears. He whispered, "Exquisite ... I love you Hermione, more than I can tell you in a lifetime."

Similarly moved to great happiness, her tears gently dropped onto his chest. She whispered, "Magnificent ... Oh Harry, I love you more than anything. My heart is singing with joy."

They fell into each other's eyes and embraced the pure transcendent being within; two divine and sacred companions on a wondrous and incredible life journey through time. A golden glow enveloped them as they danced and carried each other away into blissful ecstasy.


	18. Home and Beyond

The concierge said, "Was our service satisfactory?"

"Yes, it was very good," said Harry. "We really enjoyed our stay."

"Excellent sir. We look forward to serving you again in the not too distant future. Have a safe and pleasant journey to your next destination."

Harry walked back to where Hermione was seated. "We have a few hours before our travel time. What would you like to do until then?"

"There's a maritime museum not far from here. It has a magical travel point close by."

"That sounds interesting." He held out his hand and helped her to stand. "Let's take a pedicab to the museum."

* * *

It was early evening when Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand toward the front door of their flat. Their trip home via the magical travel network had been uneventful. Upon reaching the porch, he stopped, faced her, and took hold of both of her hands.

"So Mrs. Potter, did you have a nice time this last week."

"The absolute best ever Mr. Potter. It will be hard to top because so many of my dreams came true."

"I could have never imagined all that has happened this week. We're going to have an extraordinary and wonderful life together."

They embraced each other and kissed. A moment later, they separated and the lock on the door clicked.

"Okay. I want to do this properly. Put your hands behind my neck please."

She giggled as Harry picked her up in his arms. The door swung open and he carried her over the threshold. The lights of the room came on and Harry, still carrying Hermione, stopped and stared. Then, they both began to laugh. After a moment, he carefully set her back on her feet.

A large heart shape, like a giant neon sign, was on the far wall. The names **_Harry_** and **_Hermione_** were floating and bouncing randomly around within it. Whenever a neon figure of cupid, a short distance away, shot an arrow at the heart, it would twinkle and flash in bright colors. Then the names would alternately spin like a top for a short time and "Oh Harry!" or "Oh Hermione!" was heard.

A banner above the fireplace proclaimed, **_Congratulations Harry and Hermione!_** Horns and noisemakers were making various odd sounds. Fireworks burst at random around the room and hundreds of balloon-like colored bubbles floated everywhere. A wedding bell, hanging in the corner of the room, gently chimed.

Harry took out his wand and said, " _Silencio!_ " The noises stopped but the objects remained in motion. He looked toward the hallway and grinned. A flashing sign across the entrance held the words,

 ** _Do Not Disturb  
Family Formation in Progress_**

Hermione looked at Harry. "I'm not sure I want to go into our bedroom."

He chuckled and took her by the hand. "Off we go."

Gently brushing bubbles aside, he slowly led her across the room. As he reached out to move the sign, it silently swung aside like a gate to let them pass. After stepping past, the gate closed again. She shook her head and smiled as he cautiously pulled her forward into the dimly lit hallway. They stopped at the closed door of his bedroom.

He glanced at her. Then taking hold of the doorknob and turning it, he gave the door a gentle push and let go. The door slowly swung open, the hinges creaking ominously. They watched with trepidation, but nothing happened. They waited. After a long moment ... nothing still happened. Wide eyed, they cautiously peeked into the room.

A small sign floated in the room. **_Harry doesn't sleep here anymore._**

Then it changed. **_Unless Hermione is cheesed off at him._**

They looked at each other snickering and shaking their heads.

They turned and cautiously stepped toward the other bedroom that also had its door closed. Harry looked at her. Hermione, with eyes wide and biting her lower lip, nodded. He reached for the doorknob. But before touching it, the doorknob turned by itself and the door swung open with a long foreboding squeak of its hinges.

They peered inside. The room was dimly lit by candlelight. The bed was now heart shaped, white with red ruffled trim around the base. Soft folds in the shapes of red roses decorated the pillows. Everything else appeared to be in its place. The delicate scent of rose greeted them as they slowly stepped into the bedroom.

She said quietly, "This is a set-up, he's up to something."

He grinned. "Reckon there's only one way to find out."

She looked at him apprehensively. "How's that?"

"We lie on the bed."

He felt a chill wash over him. "Oh ... this is worse than no ink on exam day."

With a smile, he let go of her hand and kicked off his shoes. He moved onto the bed and lie on his side with his head propped up by his arm. After a moment, nothing happened. With a smirk on his face, he looked at Hermione and patted the free side of the bed with his hand. With an unsure look on her face, and once again biting her lower lip, she kicked off her shoes. She got onto the bed and lie down on her side facing him. Her hand reached into his and held it firm. They looked at each other and waited ... but nothing happened.

"Seems like they were just being romantic in this room."

"I don't believe that for a minute," said Hermione authoritatively.

"There there my love, let me change your mind." He leaned over and gently kissed her.

From the corner of the room, cupid appeared and floated in midair lightly strumming a harp. She pursed her lips and nodded her head with an expression of "I told you so" on her face. Then, a soft glow illuminated the ceiling above. Looking up, they saw a reflection of them lying on the bed. She started to giggle. Then, the bed began to gently shake and vibrate. They both broke into fits of laughter.

Waves of pleasurable sensations washed over each of them. Their laughter subsiding, his hand brushed the headboard of the bed. The bed stilled itself and cupid disappeared. He took out his wand and pointed it at the electric light switch. The room lights brightened to partial intensity.

She looked at him apprehensively. "I'm not going to be the first one to use the bathroom. Whipped cream will probably come out of the shower."

He gazed with an unfocused and faraway expression. Slowly, a contented smile dawned on his face as a mental image formed.

A tingling sensation washed over her and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly Harry."

He laughed. "George got you good."

He reached toward the wall and touched the picture frame. His parents appeared and Lily was smiling sweetly at them. James wore a big grin on his face and held a large bucket of water.

She reached over and took Harry's left hand with her left hand. Holding them up so that the rings were clearly visible to the portrait, she sternly said, "We're officially married now. Chaperoning will no longer be necessary."

James shoulders slumped and his face became disappointed and pouting. Lily and Harry laughed. James sulked off the edge of the frame carrying the bucket sloshing with water. A moment later, he returned holding a bouquet of red roses. He took Lily's hand and they both held the roses.

Looking warmly at Harry and Hermione, Lily said, "May your bond of love grow deeper each day and last forever."

James said, "May your new life be filled with magic and laughter."

"Oh, how sweet, thank you," said Hermione with a smile.

"Dad, do you know of anything else we should ... umm ... look out for ... here in the flat?"

"Well ..." James cleared his throat and looked somewhat uneasy. "That's a tough question for someone like me to answer. The unspoken prankster code of conduct clearly states," James was cut off as Lily gently hit him on the arm. James looked at Lily. With a slight frown, Lily shook her head at him. Harry and Hermione grinned.

"Oh ... right then." James bounced on his feet a few times. "Well, ahem, let me see ... we couldn't really see anything but ... we did hear something mentioned that we didn't quite understand. ... What's an extendable ear?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She whispered, "They're listening to us."

She glanced around the room. After a moment, she spotted it. An extendible ear hung partially concealed behind the window curtain.

"There," said Hermione pointing to it. Then with a firm voice said, "I'm going to get you George Weasley! ... Just ... you ... wait!"

From the extendable ear came the sound of roars of laughter.

A moment later, George's voice said, "Hermione, you can't imagine ... he he ... all of the new Weasley products ... he he ... your marriage has inspired. he he he ... How about those squeaky door hinges? ... And I love that whipped cream idea!"

Harry laughed and Hermione giggled.

They heard Ron's voice. "Can we see your flat ... umm ... you know ... with all of the decorations active?"

Harry smiled, flicked his wand, and then nodded to Hermione.

She said, "Okay. The floo's open. Come on over."

A moment later, there were green flashes of light as friends and family began arriving. There was laughter and conversation the remainder of the evening.

* * *

A few days later, Harry and Hermione took Ron and Ginny out for dinner to say thank you for all they had done for them. They gave Ron a clock that kept perfect time and never ran down. The wood of the clock was carved with magical runes. On the face of the clock were magical pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione wearing their Order of Merlin medals. Ginny received a golden brooch pin of a witch flying on a broom. The witch's hand was outstretched to capture a snitch darting inches from her grasp. The four friends were together well past midnight talking about all that had happened during the bonding ritual.

A few days later, Harry and Hermione took Dan and Emma to see the family tree. They were surprised when Dan and Emma said they wanted to go there by broom. After they floo'd to the Burrow, Dan rode with Hermione on her new broom and Emma rode with Harry. Dan and Emma very much enjoyed the trip and were amazed when they saw the tree and the carvings on its trunk. And just as Arthur had said, two leaves with Dan and Emma's names, sheltering a flowering bud beneath, were now visible on the tree.

Later, back at the Burrow, Arthur and Molly were delighted to receive a gift from Harry and Hermione, a magical wind chime. It played different musical songs and instruments depending on the strength and direction of the wind. Arthur suggested they hang it by the kitchen window so the music could be heard during meals. Molly wholeheartedly agreed.

Dan and Emma received a crystal cloche bell jar with a polished dark green marble base. Within the crystal jar floated two enchanted red roses in full bloom. Random sparkling points of light surrounded the roses. Hermione explained that the beauty of the roses would never fade. And with a knowing smile, she said additional smaller roses might appear in the future.

When Harry and Hermione resumed classes at Hogwarts, they met with McGonagall in her office. McGonagall was moved by their words of gratitude to her for helping them begin their union. To her delight, they gifted her with a bronze sculpture of a griffin. It would rear up on its hind legs and beat its wings when touched. The griffin was mounted to a polished rosewood base that contained a wedding picture of Harry and Hermione and an engraving that read,

 _With gratitude for initiating our life together  
Vinculi Spiritu, Harry and Hermione 1998_

Later, Harry and Hermione went to the Great Hall. Friends and classmates were excited to see them and greeted them with congratulations and well wishes. They were talking with a group of friends at one of the long tables when Luna entered the Great Hall.

Luna stopped the moment she caught sight of Harry and Hermione seated at the table. With her mouth half open in astonishment, she just stared at them. Then slowly, Luna walked toward them with a broad and happy smile on her face. She stood behind the group of friends sitting across the table from Harry and Hermione. Her eyes were unblinking and she appeared to be in a trance, which for Luna was a fairly normal appearance. Harry and Hermione looked up at her with quizzical expressions. The conversations died away and many of the people turned to look at Luna.

Hermione said, "Hi Luna ... umm ... how are you?"

After a short pause during which her eyes continued to stare, Luna said in a dreamy matter-of-fact voice, "I've never seen auras do that, wrackspurts must be making my brain go fuzzy. Your auras keep moving back and forth between the two of you. And there's a third golden one as well. It's all so very beautiful."

Harry said, "Umm, Luna, would you like to sit down and join us?"

"No, I'd better go so my wrackspurts don't affect you too." Then, before turning to leave, she said in a quiet and distant voice, "That must be what happens when Gryffindor students marry. It's so lovely to behold."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other as Luna departed. Their other friends at the table just giggled and snickered.

Watching Luna walk away, Hermione thought to Harry, _"Luna is truly gifted with a special way of seeing things. I won't be so quick to dismiss anything she says again."_

Harry thought to Hermione, _"Yeah. I think we should sit down with her privately and talk."_

* * *

Harry and Hermione's love continued to deepen and grow. Despite the chores of school, fledgling careers, and the everyday cares of the world, thoughts were shared between them at free times during the day. There were candle lit dinners at their flat and the occasional date to a show, a picnic on a hillside, or a sunset spent together on a broom.

On Christmas Eve, they joined Dan and Emma for dinner and spent the early evening with them exchanging presents. After returning to their flat, they spent the remainder of the evening with each other exchanging presents and snuggling with hot cinnamon apple cider by the fire. On Christmas day, Harry, Hermione, and the Grangers joined the Weasley family at the Burrow for Christmas supper. The excitement level at the Burrow went up tenfold when Ron and Katie arrived. There was an engagement ring on Katie's finger.

The new year brought somewhat regular visits of Harry's godson Teddy. He was a bundle of energy and kept them happily busy looking after him. They spent time with their friends at Hogwarts, helped with the D.A. and attended Gryffindor quidditch games. Under Ginny's leadership, Gryffindor handily won the Hogwarts quidditch cup.

While completing her NEWT studies, Hermione began entry-level work in the Department of Mysteries developing healing charms. She enjoyed the work very much. It involved investigation and research into new and unknown areas of magic. More often than not, she could be found in the immense Department of Mysteries library. The library contained thousands of books on every aspect of magic imaginable. She also helped set up an innovative retrieval system to help researchers find needed information more quickly.

Harry began work in the MBI while completing his studies at Hogwarts. Initially, he worked as a liaison officer and forged working relationships with detective counterparts, both magical and muggle. When he became a MBI detective, his security clearance gave him access to most restricted areas. In addition to crime investigation, he worked with a team, created by Kingsley, to improve the Ministry of Magic's security.

On one occasion, Harry had to go on a work related trip to the continent for a few days. This had resulted in a clingy and drawn out goodbye between them. But they soon found that distance was no barrier to their shared connections. Many lascivious thoughts flowed between them in the evenings. Upon his return, there was an extended reunion. James would have needed a waterfall to cool them down.

After completing school and graduating, they transitioned to full time jobs at the Ministry. They moved to a home in the secluded countryside around Godric's Hollow. Friends, family, and especially Teddy, were always welcome. Harry regularly visited Wilbur. It was not long after moving to Godric's Hollow that unexplained events would sometimes occur.

* * *

Late in the night, a nurse at St Mungo's passed through a secured door. It took longer than normal for the door to close behind her but this went unnoticed. In the dimly lit room, the nurse checked the condition of the two sleeping patients. Then she tucked away her wand and departed the room. A moment later, the lock on the door clicked.

The male patient had a vacant and strained expression on his face. Two hands holding wands appeared and floated in the air above his head. The wand tips touched and a golden vaporous griffin formed. The griffin began to descend toward the man's head. But the griffin was rebuffed and shuddered in anguish. With firm resolve, the golden light of the griffin grew brighter. A muffled shriek was heard as the griffin dissolved into the man's head. The face of the man turned very dark. Then, a black cloud emanated from it and defused into the air. The expression on the man's face became relaxed and peaceful as he continued to sleep.

The wands slowly floated toward the female patient. A short while later, her expression was also relaxed and peaceful. The wands disappeared and after a moment, the lock on the door clicked. The door of the room swung opened and shortly thereafter, closed again. A few days later, people noticed that Neville had a new bounce in his step.

* * *

Harry and Hermione joyfully shared the day Ron and Katie completed their bonding. Harry was the best man for the three day bonding ritual. As Harry and Hermione always knew, they remained very close friends with Ron and now Katie. Ron and Katie's telepathic ability was not immediate but it quickly developed with help from Harry and Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione remained the best of friends and they frequently met to talk. Ginny and Harry would often talk about quidditch and the rigors of her being a pro level player. Like Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny felt like brother and sister. After a few years' time playing as a pro for the Harpies, Ginny met Nick and eventually fell deeply in love with him. She transferred to the coaching and management staff to have more time available for him. In this career role, she often worked with Ron at the Ministry. Hermione was the maid of honor for Ginny and Nick's three day bonding ritual.

When George and Angelina married, the celebrations depleted a fair amount of merchandise from the joke shop. But it would go down as the merriest wedding ceremony that anyone could remember. George and Angelina wore the magic dancing shoes for their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone at the reception laugh hysterically, much to the satisfaction of George and Angelina.

There was a surprise for George the day he and Angelina returned from their honeymoon. It was the next evening, during a welcome back get together at the Burrow, when they talked about it.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stepped from the fireplace into the kitchen of the Burrow. All of the Weasley family was present and they began to greet them. As they moved to greet George and Angelina, they saw a scrutinizing stare from the newlyweds.

With an innocent smile Hermione said, "Hi, welcome back."

George looked at her intently. "Yes, that was quite a welcome we received."

The room became quiet.

"We?" After a pause, understanding dawned on her face. She began to giggle.

"Yes ... we," said Angelina with a smile and piercing stare. Harry also began to chuckle.

Matter-of-factly, Hermione said, "Well, as a fellow Gryffindor, I was honor bound to keep my word to George." Then, as if questioning a professor she asked, "Was there a proper time-delay before the effect occurred, not until toward the end?"

Both George and Angelina nodded their heads in unison still staring at her.

She beamed. "Oh wonderful. I was particularly proud of that bit of finesse, more of a surprise that way. Don't you think?"

George and Angelina made no reply.

Hermione smirked. "Angelina, it's ... unfortunate, that you were an innocent casualty." Harry and Hermione began to laugh.

Ron said, "Okay, clue in the rest of us. What happened?"

George said, "Earlier today, tomato sauce came out of the shower in our bathroom."

Everyone burst into laughter. After a moment, George and Angelina laughed too.

When the laughing died down, George looked at Angelina. "It was quite good wasn't it? Though, I might fancy a bit more oregano. What do you think?"

Angelina said, "You have to be careful with the oregano, it can easily spoil the overall balance. Same with the vinegar. Maybe a bit more garlic instead."

"Yes, you're quite right. That would be better."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at both of them in disbelief.

George said, "The ringing bicycle bell was also a nice touch. Overall, it was very well done. I congratulate you." He extended his hand. "Put 'er there."

Hermione, with a devious smile, took hold of his hand. They both gripped each other's hand firmly. There was a buzz and a tickling sensation as smoke began to rise from their joined hands. George and Hermione both began to laugh uncontrollably. They tried to stare determinedly at each other as tears of laughter began to fall. Everyone laughed hysterically.

George realized that Hermione was not going to give in. "Okay, we're even. ... he he he ... On the count of three then ... he he he ... One ... he he ... Two ... he he ... Three!"

Their hands broke apart with two loud POPs and a shower of gold sparks. Everyone was bent over holding their sides in stitches of laughter.

A moment later, still wiping tears from her eyes, Hermione looked at the laugh buzzer Harry had received from George in her right hand. She beamed at George. "This is a brilliant product. Really quite fun."

Later, as they were leaving, Harry and Hermione gave George and Angelina heartfelt warm hugs and best wishes for their new life together. Business thrived at the joke shop and George and Angelina always had a smile to share.

* * *

The star repeatedly flared, pulsated, and sang with a rapturous joy as it consumed itself without concern for its ongoing existence. It toiled unconditionally, and without need of recompense, to spread light and warmth into the darkness. The light became a guide point reaching out into the universe in all directions. The symphony of its love song touched and slowly organized the remaining fog. Bright prominences, like arms, stretched out from the star and gathered the dust together. Like molded clay, a form gradually took shape that glowed red in the golden light of the star. The star became steady and unwavering, patient to wait for the proper time. Ice rained down to cool the molded form. And after a time of travail and persistent effort, the magic from deep within the seeds sown by the star at its inception, sprouted into a miraculous new life. A dawn of great joy and jubilation occurred.

* * *

About two years later, on an eventful and blessed day, their son James was born. In the weeks and months that followed, the daily routines of Harry and Hermione were significantly reprioritized. Nevertheless, knowledgeable advice and practiced hands were always available to them from the Grangers and the Weasleys.

Their son brought about many happy times and special moments, and a few late night taxing ones as well. At the times when it seemed that all of life's demands would overwhelm and consume them, their love would grow in a new way giving them unexpected strength, consolation, and resolve.

And so it was that a year later, on an equally happy and blessed day, the arrival of their daughter Rose added another new and special dimension to their life and love.

Harry's godson Teddy became as much a family member as James and Rose. And in the living room of the Granger home, occupying a special place on the mantle of the fireplace, the crystal bell jar now enclosed five enchanted red roses floating inside.

There were times, as with all married couples, when a differing opinion or a misunderstanding needed sorting out. But for Harry and Hermione, these were very few and far between. Over time, their shared connections and secret abilities were honed and perfected. Harry and Hermione became an innate extension of each other. The pain and hardship of their school years was forgotten. Their life together became what Ron's words had toasted, one of love, fulfillment, happiness, and peace.

  
The End


End file.
